


But I'll Never Stop Trying

by Jules1980



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 90,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980
Summary: Life doesn't show you mercy. One day everything is great and the next life kicks you in the teeth, knocks you to the ground and keeps you there. That's when you have to rely on your family and friends. That's when hope that someone, anyone out there won't stop trying to help you. A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Rated T for now, but may go higher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun.
> 
> A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Robby and Laura.

"Hey, Lou-lou, wake up!" Robby banged on his sister's bedroom door.

"I'm up!" she called back. Laura opened the door. "I've been up since five. How do I look?"

"You look fine," he replied, pulling out bowls, cereal, and milk for their breakfast.

"You didn't even look at me," she complained.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. She was dressed in Miss Me jeans and a pink polo shirt. She had her curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and silver sequinned Converse. She looked straight out of a preppy movie.

"You'll fit in with the rich kids," he said rolling his eyes. He knew she had spent all summer babysitting those devil spawned twins in 4C to be able to buy new clothes for school. He didn't like that she was going to West Valley High. She should be coming to North Hills with him. West Valley was a better school, but it was all the way in Encino. Well, actually it was in Reseda, but it was the school for all the rich bitch Encino kids. He really didn't like the fact that she was going to have to take two buses and still have to walk four blocks to get to school every morning. Johnny should have just said no when she asked if she could use his address to get into school there. Not like he cares about their schools anyway.

"Robby," she complained.

"You look nice," he acquiesced. "Here, eat breakfast."

"Where is Mom?" she asked as she ate.

"Still asleep."

"Oh." She looked down and bit her lip.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She didn't get my bus pass yet, did she? Daddy said he sent her the money last week."

Robby sighed. He had asked Shannon about that the day before and she had promised him that she was going to get it. He grabbed her purse off the counter and looked through it. No bus pass and no cash. Typical. He pulled out his wallet and pulled a few dollars out of it. "Here." He held out the money. "Pay today and I'll go by and get you a pass when I get out of school. Mom will be awake by then. Do you need lunch money?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm taking my lunch."

"Well, come on, we need to get to the bus stop," he said, grabbing his own backpack and skateboard.

"I'm fourteen," she replied. "You don't have to walk me to the bus stop every day."

"Well, I'm not going to do it every day," he scoffed. "Come on."

* * *

An hour later, Laura was sitting in her accounting class. She was frantically searching her backpack for a pencil. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten them. The third time she was searching her bag, the boy next to her laid a pencil on her desk.

She looked over at him and smiled, brightly. "Thanks. I guess I forgot mine this morning."

He looked at her quickly then looked back down. "No problem," he replied, barely above a whisper.

"I'm Laura," she said.

"E.., Eli," he mumbled. She noticed the way he kept his hand by his mouth when he spoke, covering a cleft lip scar.

"Is that 'Firefly'?" She pointed at his binder.

"Um..., yeah," he nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I love that show! I mean, I know it's old, but that's the great thing about Netflix, right?" She smiled. "Kaylee is my favorite character."

"Wash is mine," he smiled, shyly.

"Yeah, he's great too," Laura said as the teacher called the class to order.

"Here's your pencil," she said, holding it out to him after class was over.

"You can keep it," he said, putting his books away.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"AP English 3," he answered.

"Oh? You're a junior?" she asked.

"What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Ninth," she admitted, looking a bit dismayed then she smiled that bright smile at him again. "Well, maybe I'll see you at lunch or something."

"Yeah," he found himself agreeing.

"If not, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, grabbing her bag and standing up again. "Thanks again."

* * *

Laura was more prepared for her next class. She had been in the band since she was in fifth grade. She took a seat by another girl whose blonde hair was a few shades darker than hers, but just as curly.

"Hi, I'm MacKenzie Schwarber," the girl said, holding out her hand. "Everyone calls me Mac though."

"Laura Lawrence," she replied shaking her hand.

"I just moved here from Denver," Mac continued. "I don't know anyone, so I thought I'd just start introducing myself to people. If I'm bothering you, just tell me to shut up."

"No, you're fine," Laura laughed. "I don't know anyone either. All the kids from my junior high went to different high schools."

"What instrument do you play?" Mac asked.

"Clarinet."

"Me too!" Mac seemed so happy and excited about everything it was contagious.

Laura giggled.

"Let me see your schedule," Mac said, holding her hand out.

Laura pulled it out of her bag and handed it to her.

"Look, we have three classes and lunch together," Mac said. "Awesome, right?"

"Right," Laura laughed uncertainly.

* * *

"No way you met a cute girl who likes sci-fi," Demetri dismissed Eli.

"I didn't say she liked sci-fi. I said she said that she likes Firefly," he replied. "That might be the only sci-fi thing she likes."

"Yeah, sure," Demetri said, looking up to speak to Miguel.  
After watching Miguel bomb out at trying to talk to Sam, Eli elbowed Demetri. "That's her," he whispered, motioning to where Laura and Mac were standing in the cafeteria line.

"Who?" Miguel asked.

"Eli claims he met his perfect girl," Demetri said. "He claims its one of those two."

"Invite them to sit with us," Miguel said.

Eli looked terrified at even having to speak to one girl much less two. He shook his head.

"Fine. I'll ask them," Miguel said.

"Good luck," Demetri scoffed.

As Laura and Mac got closer, Miguel stood up. "Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Mac put her tray down and Laura got her lunch out of her backpack.

"Hey, it's you," she smiled, pointing at Eli. "Still have my pencil."

Eli smiled and looked down but not before shooting Demetri an 'I told you so' look.

Miguel was staring at Laura. He knew he had seen her somewhere before.

"I'm Miguel," he said, holding his hand out to each girl in turn.

"Mackenzie."

"Laura."

Miguel had to quickly recover his wits as he suddenly realized where he had seen the girl before. He had seen her picture at Sensei Lawrence's apartment. He had seen it when he had been helping Sensei move some stuff to the dojo. When he'd asked who they were, Sensei had said, 'My kids. Robby and Laura. They live with their mother,' in a tone that said that was all he was going to say on the subject so Miguel had dropped it. He had assumed they lived far away.

"I think your dad is my karate teacher," he said to Laura.

"Maybe," she shrugged but her tone and manner were the same as Sensei had when he wasn't going to talk about something. She pretended to be preoccupied with opening her lunch but the truth was, she just didn't want to get into a discussion about her dad. Robby had told her about the karate thing, but she hadn't been there. In fact, she hadn't seen Johnny at all since her birthday back in June. He called her and Robby every week, sometimes more than every week, even though Robby rarely talked to him, but they didn't actually see him but every few months.

"Do you know karate?" Miguel asked.

"No," she said firmly before changing the subject.

* * *

"Hey, so ask your parents if you can try out for the dance team," Mac said, putting her number in Laura's phone. "If you can, then you can come to my house tomorrow after school and we'll practice."

"Okay," Laura agreed, but she didn't think it was likely that she'd be able to join. Her mom didn't like them doing clubs and she wouldn't see her dad in time for him to sign the forms.

Robby was waiting for her when she got off the second bus.

"Hey," he smiled. "Want to go to the skate park?" He had two skateboards under his arm.

"Sure," she replied. "Just let me go put my books down."  
"No," he said, taking the bag from her. "I don't want to go back. I'll carry them." He looked back at their apartment building. He didn't know who the guy that had been lounging on their couch watch television was, but he hoped he'd be gone when they got back from skating. "Did you like the new school?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "I even made two friends. Hey, do you think Mom would let me join the dance team?"

Robby shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"I'll have to buy my uniform," she admitted.

"Don't worry about that," Robby said. "If you want to do it, I'll make sure Mom gives you the money." He was sure Trey would have something he could do to get the money. "Here's your bus pass, by the way." He handed her a card.

"Thanks," she smiled, stashing it in her bag.

He didn't bother telling her that Shannon not only hadn't gotten her one, but she hadn't had the money for it either. She'd claimed that Johnny hadn't sent her the money but she also had a new handbag so he wasn't sure that he believed that. In any case, he would have to call Johnny and tell him from now on to buy the pass himself or just give Laura the money to pay for it. He hated having to do that. Johnny already hated their mom enough as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey Robby,_

_I'm going to_

_go my friend,_

_Mac's, house to_

_practice for dance_

_tryouts, okay?"_

Robby pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

**"How late will**

**you be?"**

 

_"Eight?"_

 

**"Seven. You don't**

**need to be on a bus**

**after dark."**

 

_"Okay."_

 

**"Text me when you**

**leave her house."**

People, especially his friends, didn't always understand his and Laura's relationship. He took care of her. His parents never did and she needed someone. He needed someone too, not that he would ever admit it. But he was her someone. He could still remember when he realized that he was going to have to be the one to take care of Laura. He was five. He was five and Laura was three. They had spent the weekend with their dad and he had just brought them home. Johnny and Shannon were arguing about something, he couldn't remember what, but Laura tried to climb the steps to their apartment and tripped, scraping her knees and hands on the concrete stairs. He stood there, watching his parents arguing while Laura sat there crying. He kept waiting for Johnny to notice. He kept waiting for Shannon to pick her up. After what seemed like forever to him, but was probably only a few minutes, Robby went over and helped her up. Her knees and her hands with bleeding.

"Laura is bleeding," he said, crossly.

"What?" Johnny asked, distracted.

"Laura is hurt," he said, louder.

To be honest, at that point his parents quit fighting and took care of Laura, but the damage had already been done in his young mind. And it wasn't like Johnny and Shannon were always bad parents, they just got distracted and the older Robby and Laura got, the more distracted their parents got. Now it was almost as if Shannon just expected that he would take care of Laura. As for Johnny, well, to be fair, Johnny did actually try to take care of them when they were with him but when were they ever with him? Johnny thought to pay his child support and buy them things made up for not being there. Robby knew there were kids who didn't even get that much from their parents, but it still wasn't what they needed. He didn't really care about them being there for him now, but Laura still tried to get their attention. In fact, he was sure that's why she was insisting on going to school all the way over in Reseda. So far, it hadn't worked. Next, she would be asking to take karate lessons.

"Earth to Robby?" Trey said, snapping his fingers in front of Robby's face. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah, we're doing it," Robby said. "Give me the shirt, Eduardo."

* * *

"Hey, Nana, this is my friend, Laura," Mac said, leading Laura into her kitchen. She and her mother were living with her grandmother while they looked for a house nearby.

"Hello, Laura," Mrs. Mills smiled warmly then paused. "Who are your parents, Darling?"

"My dad is Johnny Lawrence and...," Laura answered.

"I thought so," Mrs, Mills interrupted with a smile. "I knew your grandmother Laura. You're named after her?"

Laura nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"She would have loved that," Mrs. Mills said. "She always wanted a little girl to spoil."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, politely.

"Mom said it would be okay if we used the basement to practice for dance team tryouts," Mac cut in.

"Well, certainly," Mrs. Mills replied. "You run on down and I'll fix you girls a snack."

"Come on," Mac said, grabbing Laura's wrist and pulling her downstairs. "Eli was watching you at lunch," she said once they were downstairs. They had sat with the members of the dance team at lunch that day. "I think he likes you. Do you like him?"

Laura shrugged. "He's nice. I don't know many truly nice guys. But he's so shy."

"You should ask him to the Halloween dance," Mac replied.

"Maybe," Laura shrugged. "Let's practice. I'll never learn this routine."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you," Mac assured her. "I've been taking dance since I was in diapers. I was just up to point shoes when we had to move."

"Why did you move?" Laura asked.

"My parents are getting divorced." For a moment, Mac's sunny smile dimmed. "My dad cheated on my mom. He sucks. What about your parents?"

"My parents never even got married so..." Laura drifted off. "Let's dance."

* * *

Ali was exhausted when she came home that evening. It had been a long time since she had worked in an Emergency room, but that was the first job available when she wanted to move back to Encino so she took it. She would have taken any job to be able to leave Colorado and Gregory behind. Still, she had forgotten how exhausting it could be.

"Did you know that the girl that MacKenzie has been hanging out with is Johnny Lawrence's daughter?" Mrs. Mills asked when Ali found her in the kitchen,

"Well, not for certain," she answered. "But considering that her name is Laura Lawrence I figured she had to be kin to him somehow. If not his child, then his grandchild."

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Mills said. "Johnny wouldn't be old enough to have a grandchild in high school. He's your age."

Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head. Actually, it would have been very possible for either of them to have grandchildren that old.

"Anyway," she continued. "I don't think you should be letting MacKenzie be friends with that girl."

"And why is that, Mother?" Ali sighed. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Well, you know I still see Sid Wienberg at the club sometimes and he says Johnny hasn't done very well for himself at all," Mrs. Mills says as though she is revealing some juicy gossip. "He dropped out of college after Laura died and now he's some kind of handyman and a borderline alcoholic. He lives in some rathole apartment in Reseda." She whispered the last word. She looked at her daughter sharply. "You aren't planning on looking him up or anything, are you?"

"Yes, Mother," Ali tried to hold a straight face. "You've figured out my master plan. I set it up so that my marriage of 26 years would end when my fourteen-year-old daughter walked in on her dad doing something to his secretary that she didn't even know existed on our dining room table, so I could uproot our lives and move back here and meet up with my high school boyfriend thirty-four years after we broke up. I planned everything right down to Mac meeting his daughter that I didn't know he had just so I could screw Johnny Lawrence again. I'm brilliant, aren't I?

"There's no need for vulgar language," Mrs. Mills replied, turning back to the stove. "She's white trash is all I'm saying. Not the kind of kid you want Mac influenced by. Laura would be so ashamed of how Johnny turned out."

Ali just rolled her eyes and went downstairs to see Mac.

* * *

It was a few weeks into the school year. The Halloween dance was coming up.

"Why don't you ask Laura to the dance?" Miguel tried to encourage Eli.

"Oh?" Demetri said. "You mean the girl who doesn't sit with or talk to him anymore since she has popular friends?"

"What?" Miguel asked, thinking that sometimes Demetri was too negative and made Eli's shyness worse. "She has to sit with the dance team on game days. She and Mac sat with us yesterday and she still talks to him in class, right Eli?"

Eli nodded. "We talk and text." Well, she had texted him about their homework a time or two, but that counted didn't it?

"See?" Miguel said.

"He's not going to ask her out," Demetri said. "Better to not get rejected."

Miguel just shook his head and let it go, making a mental note to try to talk Eli alone. Demetri's defeatist attitude is fine for him but Miguel hated that Eli let affect him.  He liked Laura and she seemed to like him.

* * *

"Hey, Laura, Mac, you two want to go the store with us?" Kara, an older girl on the dance team asked. "We're going to get some energy drinks for the game tonight."

"Sure," Mac answered as she and Laura walked towards the girl's car.

When they got to minimart, Laura didn't go right in. Instead, she stood by the car, looking at the Cobra Kai sign.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked, walking up behind her.

"Um.., yeah," she answered. "That's my Dad's business." She pointed at the dojo.

"Are you going over there?" Mac asked.

"Um...,"

"So, maybe I'm biased because I have to take an airplane or an entire day to go see my dad and my brothers if I could see them right now, I would," Mac said. "Well, probably not my dad but definitely my brothers." Her brothers were still in college in Colorado. "I'll go with you."

"No, that's okay," Laura said. While she had told Mac a little about her family, she hadn't told her that her dad was usually drunk. As much as she loved her dad, she just wasn't ready for everyone to know that he was an alcoholic. She pulled some money out of her purse. "Will you get me something to drink?"

"Sure."  
Laura walked into the dojo. Miguel was in the corner punching a dummy. He had his back to her and was wearing headphones so he didn't look up.

"Welcome to Cobra...," Johnny's usual greeting halted on his lips as he walked out of the office. "Lou?"

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled, twisting nervously in her spot. When Johnny smiled, her nervousness fell away and she rushed into his arms, hugging him.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said, hugging her tightly, then kissing her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"My dance friends are next door, getting snacks for the game," she said. "I just wanted to see you."

"You look beautiful," he said, holding her out at arm's length. She was dressed in her dance uniform with her hair braided down her back.

"Thank you," she smiled. "My friend Mac, her mom did our hair and make-up for us."

Miguel had stopped practicing and pulled his earbuds out. "Oh, hey, Laura," he said.

"Keep punching," Johnny told him.

"Yes, Sensei," he sighed, turning back to the dummy.

"Is it okay? That I came here?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, sure," Johnny said. "You can always come see me."

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled. "I wasn't sure because Robby said...,"

"Robby doesn't know everything, Laura," he interrupted harshly. "You don't have to have his permission. He's not your parent."

Laura shrugged. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Johnny replied, regretting the harsh tone he had used. "It's okay. Just..., you can come here, or my apartment anytime you want."

"Yes, sir," she said. "Will you come see me dance sometime?"

"Yeah, definitely," he said, hugging her again.

"Okay," she smiled. "I've got to go but..., I'll be back. Bye Miguel." She hugged him again then ran to catch up to her friends.

"I didn't know you knew my daughter," Johnny said accusingly to Miguel.

"Well, I see her at school," Miguel shrugged.

"Yeah, right," Johnny said. "One more set, then you can go home today."

"Yes, Sensei."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ I'll pick you up right here at ten," Robby said, pulling up in front of the West Valley gymnasium. He was using Shannon's car to take Laura to her dance. She was dressed as Supergirl.

"The dance isn't over until eleven," she said.

"So?" He was supposed to meet Trey and Cruz at eleven.

"Mom said I could stay for the whole dance."

"Then get Mom to come pick you up," he snapped.

Laura looked down. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Shannon had left at three with some of her friends from work.

Robby sighed. "10:30, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Be right here at 10:30, I don't want to have to hunt you," he warned, though he wasn't really sure what he was warning her against. It wasn't like he would leave her if she wasn't there.

"I will. See you later." She walked into the dance feeling a bit lost. Ever since her second hour at West Valley, she and Mac had been nearly inseparable. But tonight she was on her own.

"Laura!" Kara called from near the center of the dance floor. She waved her arms. "Come dance with us."

Laura went over to where Kara and several other dance team members were dancing with their dates.

"Come on, let's dance," Kara said, pulling her into the group. She danced with them for awhile before she spotted Eli, Miguel, and Demetri. She slid over to them as a slow dance started.

"Hey, Eli, guys," she said.

"Classic SuperGirl. Nice," Demetri said.

"Thanks," she replied. "So are you going to dance or just stand here like dorks?"

"Stand here like dorks," Demetri said. "Dancing dorks get their ass kicked faster than regular dorks do."

"Boo. You're no fun," she replied.

"Where is Mac?" Miguel asked.

"She and her mom went back to Colorado for her brother's engagement party," she explained.

"I didn't know you two could appear separately," Demetri joked.

"Only during a full moon," she replied with a grin.

"I knew you two were evil," he teased.

Miguel looked at him sideways. Surely Demetri was not trying to flirt with Laura after all the times he had discouraged Eli from doing that very thing.

"Come on," she grabbed Eli's hand. "Dance with me."

"I don't know," he deflected. Miguel gave him a little push, but he just couldn't make his feet move. He knew what would happen. He could already see Kyler pushing between him and Laura, calling everyone's attention to his scars, reminding him that no girl will ever want him and Laura that no girl should ever want to kiss him. Normally, he could handle their comments. Hell, he'd been in school with Kyler and Brucks since preschool. He'd heard it all before. But not in front of Laura. He knew he couldn't deal with that humiliation. He curled his fingers around hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn't want to let go. It would almost be worth the hell Kyler would give him. Anywhere else and he would have gladly faced down Kyler and his jerk friends to keep holding Laura's hand. But not in front of the whole school and especially not in front of Laura. "I don't dance," he said finally.

"Okay," she replied with a small smile. She released his hand and looked at Miguel. "You don't dance either?"

Actually, Miguel wasn't against dancing. He had just been trying to convince Eli and Demetri to ask the dragon queens to dance. He would have happily danced with Laura except he wasn't going to punk Eli like that. That would just be wrong. He didn't know what was holding Eli back, but he wasn't going to go dance with her and rub it in his face. Whatever it was, it must have been a big deal in Eli's mind. "Nah," he said. "I'm already the 'karate geek'. I don't need to be the 'can't dance dork' too."

"You guys stink," Laura said, folding her arms across her chest. She turned to face the dance floor and joined in their conversation about what exactly a necromancer was. It wasn't long before a tall red-haired Pirate approached her. Rory Calhoun. He was the dance coach's son and had been her partner when Mrs. Calhoun had choreographed a two-step swing dance for Cowboy spirit week. Since there were only three boys on the dance team, that meant she'd had to press Rory and his friends into service for that particular dance. She had paired them off by height, leaving Laura and Rory dancing together. Laura hadn't seen him since that performance.

"Hey, SuperGirl," he said. "You owe me a dance."

"I do?" She questioned.

"Yep," he nodded.

"And why is that?"

"Well, not just you. The whole dance team owes me big time," he smiled.

"Again, why?" She replied.

"I had to dance with my mom so she could teach you all that routine," he said.

"So?"

"So, she videoed it," he replied.

"And? I already danced with you," she laughed. "In front of the whole school if you can't remember."

"Performance doesn't count," he dismissed. "She posted the video on YouTube. It went viral."

"It did?" She asked, skeptically.

"Well," he hedged. "My grandmother and all my Aunts watched it."

"Real viral," she giggled.

"Then they made me dance with them at my cousin's wedding. I've been traumatized for you guys," he said. "The least you could do is dance with me one time." He held his hand out.

She looked at his hand, then over at Eli who was now playing on his phone. He obviously didn't care. "Okay," she shrugged and let him lead her back to the dance floor. As that song ended, she pulled away, but Sam Hunt's House Party began. That was the song they had danced to for performance.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You can't leave now," he smiled. "It's our song."

Laura laughed and let him pull her into the dance. It was a lot more hands-on than it had been before, with him barely letting her go to spin.

Miguel watched Laura for a minute, then looked over at Eli who was also watching Laura and Rory. He nudged his shoulder. "She asked you to dance. He had to guilt her into it."

"Yeah, she looks really guilty now," Eli said. He knew it was unfair. He knew he'd had his chance but he still didn't have to like it. "I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

 

Johnny was looking at a picture of Ali throwing a football. He remembered that. She was throwing it to him when someone snapped the picture. She was smiling at him. That was before LaRusso had come to town and everything fell apart.

He saw that group of assholes he beat the shit out of leaving the locker room, laughing about 'Rhea'.

"Hey, Rory, why you hanging out that Reseda freshman? I thought you were trying to get with Moon," Kyler asked.

"Because she's a Reseda freshman," Brucks laughed. "Everyone knows Reseda girls are easy."

Johnny shook his head. How was that still thing? Dutch had been utterly convinced of that to the point that he only dated girls from Reseda.

"Shut up, Dude," Rory deflected. "Man, 'Rhea's' going be feeling you tomorrow, Ky."

Johnny suddenly remembered them calling Miguel 'Rhea' when they were wailing on him at the mini-mart. He went into the locker room and found Miguel holding his ribs and trying to get up.

"Easy," he said, kneeling beside him. "What happened?"

"Those jackasses thought I was eavesdropping on them," he replied. "I tried to fight them, but there were too many."

"They hit you with this?" Johnny asked, picking up the lacrosse stick that was laying beside Miguel.

Miguel nodded.

"Yeah, that's a fair fight," He scoffed. "Come on. Let's get you home." He helped Miguel up and out to his car.

* * *

 

Laura was dancing with some of her friends when Rory came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"Want to dance again?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 10:20. "Sorry," she smiled. "My ride is about to be here."

"Oh, cool," he replied. "I'll walk out and wait with you." He lead her to the front of the gym. "So, do I get your number?" he asked with a grin.

"You want my number?" she asked, kind of shocked. She thought he liked that Moon girl on the cheerleading squad. That's who he ate lunch with.

"Well, yeah," he said. "I might need some more therapy about that whole having to dance with my mom thing."

"Okay," she laughed, taking his phone and putting her number in it.

"Now, what about a hug?" he held his arms out.

"Wow," she replied. "Confident, aren't you?"

"I had to try," he replied. "Come on. Just one hug?"

She laughed and shook her head, but stepped into his embrace. When she tried to pull away, he held her tighter and leaned in to kiss her, but she evaded him, turning her cheek to him instead.

"Okay, I get it," he said, letting her go as Robby pulled up.

"There's my ride," she said, walking towards the car. Rory fell into step beside her, reaching out to open the door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she slid into the seat.

"I'll call you," he said, shutting the door and walking back towards the gym.

"Who was that?" Robby asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"His name is Rory. His mom is my dance coach," she replied.

"He's a jerk," he replied.

"You don't even know him," she said.

"I know guys like him. Rich boys from Encino who come to the Hills and treat the girls like trash and think they can do whatever they want because they have money," Robby said. He had tangled with more than one Encino snob before. "Stay away from those guys."

Laura didn't argue. She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the Encino mansions turned into East Valley subdivisions and finally North Hills apartments and stores.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Turn that shit down," Robby barked at Trey and Cruz. "My sister is sleeping." He glanced nervously at her door. He hoped she was still sleeping. As loud as they had been playing that video, she was probably awake and all he needed was for her come out and see him messing with weed and Trey and Cruz looking for porn or as close as they could find on YouTube.

When the music went silent, the door opened. Robby gasped in shock as his dad walked into the apartment. His eyes were wide before he regained his composure, narrowing his eyes as a scowl crossed his features.

"What do you want?" he asked, making no attempt to hide that he had been measuring out marijuana.

Johnny looked at the table then back to Robby who smirked at him as if daring him to say anything. Whatever. That wasn't what he was there about.

"You've missed school for a month? What the hell, Man? Why did you tell your principal we were in Colorado?" Johnny raised his chin, tense as though he were preparing for battle rather than just talk to his son.

Robby snickered and popped off about a 'father-son' trip before setting back down at the table and picking up the pipette he was filling.

"Daddy?"

Robby shot to his feet. Johnny noticed that this time, he quickly threw his jacket over the table. "Go back to bed, Lou-lou," he said, his face calm and open.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Why aren't _you_ in school?" Johnny asked. His shoulders dropping, the tension of confronting Robby ebbing away as he turned to face her. Her oversize pajamas and bare feet making her look like a small child instead of a teenager. He half expected to her to be clutching a teddy bear in her arms.

"I didn't feel good," she said, looking around as though she was trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, stepping towards her.

"You're sick, Laura," Robby moved as if he wanted to step in between them, but he didn't. "Go lay down. This doesn't concern you."

She pulled a face at Robby and shook her head as she shuffled towards Johnny, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest. "I had a headache," she told him.

Johnny placed a hand on her forehead, then her cheek, before sliding his arms around her thin shoulders, kissing the top of her head, and holding her close. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've got it under control," Robby snapped. His hands itched to reach out for Laura and pull her away from Johnny. Didn't she know that he was just going to let her down? He didn't deserve the contented look she gave him.

Johnny saw the dark, furious look Robby wore when looking at him. Robby's hands were clenched into fists, his shoulders squared. He looked as though he was ready for a fight like he expected to be attacked. Johnny knew that look well. It was the same way he'd looked at Sid for most of his life. His son saw him as he saw Sid. And why not? Hadn't he walked in here ready for a fight? He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax and change tactics. "Why do you want to quit school anyway?"

"I need to get a job. Somebody has to take care of things," Robby replied, his hand sliding between Johnny's arms and Laura's shoulders, gently tugging her towards him. Johnny let her go, not wanting to put her in the middle of their issues. Firstly because she didn't need that and secondly because he already knew how that would end. Laura may love him, in fact, he was pretty sure that she was the only person who still did, but her loyalty belonged to Robby. It was him that she looked to for confirmation when she was told to do something or punished. If it was Johnny that had told her to do something or tried to punish her, Robby would just roll his eyes and shake his head, telling her not to listen to him. The last weekend they had stayed with him, Johnny had taken her phone because she was being a smart ass. He had barely even set it on the counter before Robby snatched it up and handed it back to her saying, "I pay for this phone. It's mine. If she wants it, she can have it." Of course, John had no way of knowing if that was true or not. He'd never demanded Shannon account for how she spent the child support he sent, having hated it when Sid would make his mother account for every penny she spent right down to $2.50 for a box of tampons. Sid used money to control people. Maybe that's why Johnny had never cared much about it as long as his bills were paid and he had a few dollars left over to buy some Coors.

"Your job is to go to school," he replied. "I know it can suck, but you can make something of yourself."

With Laura safely behind him, Robby's eyes narrowed even further as he spouted off about LaRusso being a winner, his lips twisting into a cruel smile as his words hit their mark. He had Shannon's skill of being able to stab the knife just where it would cause the most pain. His look no longer reminding Johnny of himself, but of her, though Shannon usually played helpless instead of tough. The tough guy routine was straight out of Johnny's playbook.

Johnny went on the defensive, saying something about not caring if Robby went to school, a line that he pounced on, going off about how Johnny had never cared, getting in Johnny's face, pushing him to hit him, but he had never struck his kids and he would never, no matter how much Robby pushed him.

Robby ended his rant with, "You can go. We," he motioned to himself and Laura, "Don't. Need. You."

Johnny looked from Robby to Laura. Her head was down and tears were swimming in her blue eyes, but she didn't speak. "Whatever," he said, leaving. Robby followed him to the door and slammed it shut.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Robert?!" Laura snapped as soon as the door shut. She was shaking with fury, sadness, and disappointment. Her tears spilled over her cheeks but she hastily wiped them away. "You're such an asshole. I wouldn't want to be around you either. Why don't you and your loser friends just go away?" She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Robby staring in shock.

He stood stock still in the middle of the kitchen, unsure how to process what had just happened. Laura had never spoken to him like that before. He was pretty sure he'd never even heard her say a curse word much less call _him_ an asshole.

"Dude, your sister is a bitch. She must be PMSing," Cruz said, inadvertently making himself the lightning rod for the feelings Robby couldn't process.

"Hey! You don't talk about her like that!" He quickly swept all their paraphernalia back in the box in had been in and threw it at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trey asked.

"He isn't going to talk shit about Laura," Robby replied, his anger growing. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Trey and Cruz looked at each other, then back at Robby, looking bewildered that this had suddenly turned around on them. Deciding they weren't moving fast enough for his liking, Robby grabbed Cruz by that stupid jean jacket he always wore and drug him to the door. "Get the fuck out of my house!" he shouted again.

"Man, come on," Trey said, pushing between them and guiding Cruz out the door. "Apparently Robby's the one on his period. Let's let him cool off." He turned back to face Robby. "You better be there tomorrow night," he warned, stabbing his finger into Robby's chest.

Robby slapped his hand away. "Don't worry about me," he said, slamming the door in Trey's face. He stalked over to the sofa and threw himself down. He had known that his dad would find out he'd quit school eventually. Hell, maybe he'd wanted him to find out. Maybe that was why he'd forge the note from him instead of Shannon. He knew that nosy vice-principal would call him. What had he wanted to happen? For Johnny to try to make him go back to school? Fuck that. He'd like to see him try. For Johnny to wrap his arms around him and kiss his head like he had done to Laura? Hardly. He didn't have time for that pussy shit. He punched the sofa and kicked the coffee table. This was stupid. Why was Laura mad at him? He wasn't mean. He'd only told Johnny the truth. If he cared so much about Robby's education then why did let them live in North Hills and go to that shit hole school? They could live with him and go to West Valley without having to take two buses and still walk several blocks. Laura wouldn't have to spend three hours a day on a bus and he wouldn't have to walk through metal detectors just to get to first hour. Maybe if Johnny had stepped up and took custody of them, he would have met good people like Uncle Bobby and Aunt Barbara, or that MacKenzie girl Laura hung out with all of the time at school, instead of wannabe thugs like Cruz and Trey. Maybe if Johnny had been a good dad, then maybe he'd be playing football the next night like Ryan Brown, rather than heading to Valley Mall to shoplift some shit to sell. Whatever. It wasn't like it could be helped now. Maybe he'd go see Ryan play tomorrow before meeting up with Trey and Cruz. He wouldn't mind seeing Uncle Bobby and Aunt Barbara and they always let him and Laura tag along with them. He wondered for a minute when the last time his dad had talked to Uncle Bobby was, but put that out of his mind. He knew Bobby would give him a lecture about quitting school but he wouldn't try to force him back and maybe he'd know of a decent place Robby could get a job. He got up and went to Laura's door and knock lightly.

"Come in."

He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Her back was turned and she was texting someone. "I'm going to go get us something for supper. Mom probably won't be back for a while. You want pizza or a burger?"

"A burger," she said. "And fries with ketchup."

"You got it," he said, reaching out and ruffling her hair. That was as close as he could come to apologizing for his earlier behavior.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny rolled his eyes when he saw Shannon at the bar fake laughing at some geek in a suit blathering on about numbers or some shit. Of course, she was flirting with someone.

Shannon immediately felt on edge seeing Johnny walk into the bar. This was never good. She let her eyes travel down him before she sighed and looked away. It wasn't fair that he still looked so damn good. He was probably older than the guy sitting in front of her and lived on Coors and fast food but could pass for ten years younger. He was still tall and slim with not a touch of gray in that golden blonde hair the exact shade of Laura's. She often wondered if that's why she had so much trouble connecting with her daughter. Robby took after her with dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes, but Laura had always been a little porcelain doll with golden curls, big blue eyes, and soft pink lips. Just like Johnny. He had told her that Laura looked like his mother, but not having known the elder Laura Lawrence, all Shannon saw when she looked at her daughter was him. It would be easier to love Laura if she didn't look so much like him. It would be easier to hate Johnny if he was bald with a beer gut. Still, taking Johnny home tonight would be a lot more fun than taking PJ home and she wouldn't have to rush him out before Laura and Robby woke up the next morning. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

"Hey, Johnny," she said, plastering on her best smile trying to turn the situation to her advantage, but the look in his eyes made her shrink back from that plan.

He started bitching about calling her all day before looking for her at a bar. Like he had any room to talk. He probably couldn't remember the last time he'd been completely sober. She sighed and then smiled at PJ, trying to salvage their evening. "Will you get us a table? I need to speak to my children's father for a moment and then I'll join you."

"Sure," PJ said, sliding off his bar stool and patting her arm before leaving.

"Why are you here and not at home with our kids?" Johnny demanded.

"Why are you not at home with our kids?" she shot back.

"You know I'll take them anytime," he said. "Don't play that shit. You're the one who convinced them I didn't want them there."

"Ever ask yourself why it wasn't that hard?" she smirked.

"Whatever," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Laura's at home sick, Robby's skipping school and getting high, and you're in a bar trying to get some douchebag to buy you dinner. What are our kids eating for dinner?"

"First of all, congratulations on actually knowing where your kids are," she retorted, shifting forward on her seat. "Second, quit being so damn dramatic. Laura has her period. She's not dying. I gave her some Midol and a heating pad. She's fine. I don't need to sit and hold her hand just because she has cramps. And Robby would never get high around her. And I gave him money to get them something to eat. If you're so worried about it, why didn't you feed them?"

"So that makes it okay to leave them?" Johnny threw his hands up. "Laura says she has a headache and I saw Robby filling a pipe."

She chuckled in disbelief. "She's fourteen, Johnny. She'd die before she'd tell  _her dad_  or  _her brother_  that she has her period. Besides, she gets headaches when she does and again, Robby would not smoke around Laura. But you're such a great dad that you know all that already right?"

He ignored the great dad comment, demanding to know why she was letting Robby quit school.

"Let me take them," he said when she'd said she couldn't control Robby anymore. "I'll make him go to school and it'll be easier on Lou, too."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "You don't have a job. You can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to take care of two kids?"

"At least I'm still trying," he said.

"Kiss my ass, Johnny," she snapped slamming her drink down. "You've never tried. I'm the one that has done everything. I'm the one who took care of Robby when he broke his arm and when he had mono. I'm the one who was there when Laura had to have her appendix removed. I was the one...,"

"It's hard to be there when her mother doesn't tell you that it happened until a week later," Johnny growled, his hands clenching into fists. "Oh wait, you didn't tell me. Robby did. Funny how he seemed to think you'd told me and I just decided to not show up."

"He heard what he heard," Shannon shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "So, you think you can be a dad? You think you're going make Robby go to school? Are you going to take them to the doctor and dentist too? Are you going to stay sober enough to meet with teachers and coaches? Are you going to buy groceries and cook meals and tuck them in at night? Are you going to buy Laura tampons and Midol and chocolate ice cream when she has her period?"

"Yeah," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Or maybe I'll just do what you do and make Robby do it."

"Eat shit!" Shannon practically shouted jumping out of her chair. "You don't get to come in now and pretend you care. There is no second chance in parenting. You don't get a do-over. Those are my kids and you aren't taking them from me!" She whirled around and stalk away.

"Why not? You took them from me," he whispered to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, then walked out feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

"Hey, what did we learn yesterday?" Laura asked, sliding into her seat next to Eli the next morning. She curled her feet under her and leaned over the side of her desk towards him.

"How to write a check," he replied, looking up at her. He put his hands on his desk and turned towards her.

"Is that all?" she asked, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Doesn't anyone else in this class have single moms? I've been writing checks since I was ten."

He chuckled and brought his eyes up to hers. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling well, but I'm better now," she smiled. "The only person I even texted was Mac to see if she got home from Colorado."

"She was here yesterday," Eli said, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "Listen, I was wondering...,"

"Feet on the floor, Mrs. Lawrence," the teacher interrupted. "Face forward, Mr. Moskowitz."

"Sorry," she grinned, sliding her feet out from under her and pulling her books out.

When class was over, Eli rushed to gather his things, hoping he could walk with Laura to her next class and have a few minutes to talk but Mac met them at the classroom door, practically launching herself at Laura, hugging her.

"I'm so happy you're here today," Mac said. "I have so much to tell you. Oh, hey Eli."

He nodded at her.

Mac linked her arm through Laura's. "My dad brought his totally skanky girlfriend to Gavin's party. I felt so bad for my mom but she was like a rock star. She was like, 'Greg, I don't like you but we have four children so I have to be civil and pretend to be happy seeing you. If you can't do the same, I suggest you leave because if you, or her, ruin my baby's party, I will ruin your lives. After that, Dad and  _she_  stayed away from Mom and me. Nana was pissed. I think she thinks Mom and Dad are getting back together." She began pulling Laura towards their next class.

"Bye, Eli," Laura called over her shoulder. "See you at lunch."

"Oh, crap," Mac stopped short. "Were you with him?" She pointed back at Eli who has now headed away from them. "I'm sorry. I am so bad at reading stuff like that. I just couldn't wait to see you. Guess what? My dad's parents invite my brothers and me to their house in Tahoe to ski for Christmas. I think they think it'll be easier than having to choose between Mom or Dad for Christmas. They said I can bring a friend, so do you want to go with me?"

Laura bit her lip. "I don't know," she said. "I'll have to talk to Robby and see which house we are supposed to be at because you know we have to do the whole Mom or Dad thing too." She knew Shannon wouldn't care. She'd tell her to go and hope that she hooked up with one of Mac's rich brothers, but there was no way her dad would agree much less Robby.

"Supergirl!" Rory swept her up in a hug from behind.

"Hey, Rory," she smiled, easing out of his grasp and pushing his hands away when he attempted to grab her again.

"I didn't see you yesterday," he said. "I was so sad."

"Sure you were," she laughed.

He slapped his hand over his heart. "You don't believe me?"

"You have my phone number. If you missed me, you could have called or texted me," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"True. That was my bad," he said, seeming contrite. "I'm sorry. Want to eat lunch together?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "I have plans already."

"Already? We've only been here for an hour," he laughed, running his hand through his hair.

She shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to catch you at the door tomorrow," he laughed again. He gave her an awkward hug across her shoulders before disappearing into the crowd in the hall.

"When did that start?" Mac asked as they went in the band room.

"At the dance," Laura said. "He asked me to dance, then he waited for Robby with me. He asked for a hug, then tried to kiss me." She rolled her eyes.

"He tried to kiss you?" Mac asked, concerned.

Laura nodded. "I turned my head so he kissed my cheek and he said something like 'I get it.' Like, we danced twice and spent five minutes talking and he thought I was going to kiss him."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Don't go out with him. You and Eli are so cute."

"Eli doesn't like me," Laura said. "At least not like that. I asked him to dance and he said no, then disappeared for the rest of the night."

"Maybe he had to go," Mac shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Eli wasn't eating his lunch. He was extremely aware of the fact that Laura was sitting right beside him. Though she was turned away from him talking to Mac, her right hand was resting on the table only centimeters from his left hand. If he was to just move his fingers slightly, they would be holding hands. He wanted to do it. He'd tried to do it but seemed that his brain just wasn't giving off the right signals to make his hand move. What if she pulled away? Worse, what if she laughed? Or made a big deal of rejecting him? He looked around the table. Demetri was trying to finish his calculus homework. Miguel was quietly picking at his food, still leaning to the right to favor his ribs on that side. Mac and Laura were deep in some conversation about something that had happened in their history class but Eli couldn't keep his mind on the words. No one was paying attention, so unless Laura chose the 'make a big deal' choice of rejecting him, no one would even see it and Laura really didn't seem like the 'make a big deal' type. He took a deep breath, then quickly slid his hand under hers and laced his fingers through hers. It felt like hours passed and he couldn't breath waiting to see how she was going to react. After what was really only a few seconds and not nearly long enough to deprive him of any oxygen, she looked back at him and smiled, squeezing his hand softly before turning back to Mac.

Eli breathed a sigh of relief then almost laughed at himself. How sad was it that holding a girl's hand was the most daring thing he'd ever done before? Surely no one else would have put that much thought into such a small thing. Still, he was more than grateful that Laura was still looking at Mac when Miguel happen to look up at them then flash him a thumbs up and prayed that Demetri would be too engrossed in his homework to notice. Subtlety was not his friend's strong suit.

"Hey," Brucks punched Rory in the shoulder over at their table. "Looks like someone has already beat you to your Reseda slut. Turned down for Scar. Shit, dude. That's harsh."

"Dude, go kick his ass," Kyler laughed.

"Not here," Rory said. "Not in front of Laura. She seems like the type that will pissy about something like that. We'll catch him alone or with just his two little loser friends eventually. Then we'll kick all their asses."

"I knew there was a reason we let you do the thinking," Kyler said, giving Rory five. "I wouldn't mind pounding on 'Rhea some more."

"For a poor Reseda girl, Rory's little friend certainly knows her marks," Yasmine said to Moon, motioning to Laura and Eli.

"What do mean?" Moon asked. She'd been furious when Rory danced with Laura at the Halloween dance and had been refusing to talk to him since she found out he'd gotten Laura's phone number. She was happy to see her holding hands with someone besides him.

"Well, Rory's family isn't hurting for money and my mom told me that Lawnmower Lip's family is loaded, like Zuckerberg loaded," Yasmine whispered, leaning closer to Moon and Sam.

"Him?" Moon asked, incredulously. He didn't look like his family had money. He looked like Reseda trash.

Yasmine nodded. "His mom is Erica Langley."

"That 90's movie star?" Sam asked. "My mom loves her movies."

Yasmine nodded. "And his dad is some genius tech nerd. He's like the guy who writes programs that makes, like stoplights work and hospitals function and government offices run and big-time shit like that." She looked Eli up and down again. "You'd think with that kind of money, they could have gotten his face fixed better than that by now. They should buy him a new face. And a stylist." She and Moon dissolved in giggles but Sam just looked around uncomfortably.

"I say we invite her to our group," Yasmine said.

"What?! No," Moon cried. "I don't want her over here with Rory."

"Oh don't worry," Yasmine smiled, raising her chin. "It won't be a permanent thing. We'll just let her know where she belongs and send her packing."

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Quit texting Laura and get busy," Miguel said, putting his hand over Eli's phone. "We have to finish this report before the library closes."

"I was texting my mom," he replied, shaking off Miguel.

"Sure," Miguel mocked, pulling his hand away.

"I was," Eli insisted then added softly, "That time."

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Miguel asked.

Eli blanched. Ask her out? It took all his nerve just to hold her hand. "I..., I don't know," he answered.

"Just text her," he replied. "She'll either say yes or ignore you."

"Hey, Eli, my man," Kyler said, spinning a chair around and sitting down at their table uninvited.

"We were just leaving," Miguel said, as himself, Eli, and Demetri started to stand up.

Brucks grabbed Eli by the shoulders and roughly forced him back down in his seat. "Where you going, Man?" he asked.

Rory grabbed a nearby chair and wedged it between Eli and Miguel before straddling it. "We just want to talk to you. I mean, they can go," he pointed at Miguel and Demetri. "But not you."

"Yeah, besides," Kyler said, stretching back in his chair and crossing his ankles. He put his arm across Eli's shoulders. To the casual observer, it would have looked relaxed and friendly but Eli knew better. He'd dealt with Kyler and his gang too many times before. He knew Kyler did that so he could hold him in his place if he tried to get up again. Like that was possible with Rory pinned to his right, Kyler blocking the left, and Brucks leaning on the back of his chair. "You aren't one of them. You're one of us."

At that, Miguel sat back down. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he could tell it wasn't going to be nice. He shot Demetri a look that made him fall back in his seat as well.

Eli didn't say anything. He just looked at his feet and his left hand immediately flew up to his lip, the fingers of his other hand tapped the table nervously. One of them wasn't a group he hadn't ever wanted to be part of. Well, not in a long time. Maybe when he was younger and they were in Encino elementary and he had no friends. But they weren't his friends then. They weren't his friends in seventh grade when they told the girl he asked to the Winter Dance that his scars were from herpes and if she danced with him she'd get herpes too. They weren't his friends in ninth grade when Kyler printed out and passed around a screenshot of his mom in one of her movies where she was topless. Which was totally ridiculous because it wasn't even his mom. It was a body double but try telling that to a bunch of fourteen-year-olds who think they've seen your mom's boobs, especially when you are already the weird kid. They weren't his friends last year when his mom had taken a role on a Showtime original and Brucks post a picture of his mom's character dressed as a prostitute to the wrestling team's Facebook page with a list of prices and they weren't his friends now, he reminded himself.

"What's with you and that Laura girl?" Rory asked.

Eli stayed silent but Miguel could see the muscles in his jaw working as he clenched his teeth in an effort not to respond.

"Dude, spill," Kyler said, laughing and leaning closer to Eli. "We ain't mad. Shit, Bro. We're kind of impressed. This is the most normal thing you've ever done."

"Yeah, screwing a Reseda girl is practically a right of passage," Rory said. "We've all done it."

"That's right," Brucks said, slapping him on the back. "And that girl? Damn. That takes some balls."

"Leave him alone," Miguel spoke up.

"Shut it, Rhea, we aren't talking to you," Brucks said, glaring at him. "This doesn't involve you."

"Listen, Eli, we only got one problem," Kyler said. "You jumped the line."

"What?" Eli whispered, confused.

"Rory has dibs on her," Brucks laughed.

"She's not.., You can't...," Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were talking about Laura as if she wasn't even a person.

"Listen, I'm not trying to cut you out," Rory said. "You just need to back off a few weeks and then when I'm done with her, you can have her back. If you still want her, that is." Kyler and Brucks snickered at that.

"Shut up!" Eli snarled, his hands in fists so tight his nails were digging into his palms. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh, shit!" Kyler whooped. "This fool actually likes her! Dude, you don't fall for Reseda girls. They like Encino boys because we have money and we like them because they put out. It's worked for generations. Don't mess with the flow." He slapped Eli on the side of his head. "This is how it's going to go, Scarface, you're going to back off and if you don't, well.., there's a whole new class of freshmen who haven't seen your mom's tits yet." With that, he moved back as did Rory and Brucks. Eli shot out of his seat. Before they could leave, Kyler grabbed him and forced his head up, looking at his lip. "Shit. What girl would kiss that?"

"You guys are dicks," Miguel said. "Let him go."

"You need another beat down,'Rhea?" Kyler asking, moving into his face.

Miguel shook his head and looked down in disgust.

"Get out of here," Kyler smirked as they took off. "Wimps."

* * *

It was Thursday night. That was the night Shannon, Robby, and Laura had dinner together. The tradition had started when Robby and Laura spent their weekends at Johnny's but had continued long past that particular custody arrangement. Robby was determined to make this dinner nice for Laura. She was still sore about his fight with Johnny and he thought this might help make the peace.

"Hey, Mom," he said, shutting the front door. "I bought the stuff for dinner. I even got those pizzas you like and I thought we might watch a movie after dinner." When he turned around he saw Shannon was dressed to go out. "Mom," he groaned. "You didn't forget again, didn't you?"

"No, I just..., I..., yes," she admitted. "I'm going out with some friends."

"It's dinner night," he said. "Please?"

"We can do it tomorrow night," she said.

"Laura has a dance performance tomorrow night and she's spending Saturday with a friend," Robby said. "You didn't forget about that too, did you?"

"No," she answered but it was clear that she had.

"Mom, you have to go to that," he sighed.

"I will," she said. "We'll go together."

"Please stay for dinner," he said again. "For Lou?'

"I just can't," Shannon replied, fixing her hair in the mirror. "We'll do something after her performance tomorrow." She turned to face him and launched into her spiel about finding a good man again. He rolled his eyes. He'd heard it so many times that he could have recited it himself, including whatever random insult about Johnny she decided to throw in.

"Oh, by the way, your dad came by to see me again at work today," she said as if just remembering.

"He did?" Robby tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah, he is pretending to be really determined about this 'getting you kids to come live with him' thing," she replied, putting on her lipstick.

"Well, maybe he is," he said, shrugging as though it didn't matter to him if Johnny was serious.

"No. There has to be some scam in it," she said, turning to face him again and putting her lipstick in her purse.

"Why?"

"Because I know your father and he isn't able to do anything that isn't at least 85% selfish," she replied.

"Hey, Mom," Laura smiled, coming in at that moment. "Can we watch 'The Princess Bride' again tonight?"

"Oh, Sweetie," Shannon said, reaching out and pushing Laura's hair back from her face. "I have to go out tonight, but we'll do something fun tomorrow after your dance thing, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and swallowed hard.

"Alright," Shannon said, gathering her purse, keys, and phone up. "I won't be too late." She kissed Robby on the forehead. "Thank you, Baby. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," he said halfheartedly.

"Bye, Darling," she said to Laura, pushing her hair back again and rubbing her arm before leaving.

Laura looked down and blinked fast as the door shut. Her mom hadn't told her that she loved her. Laura didn't know if Robby had noticed that, but she certainly had.

Robby looked at Laura biting her lip so hard it was turning white. He knew that look. "Come here, Sis," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I know," he whispered, rubbing her back as a sob escaped her lips. "I know. It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here, okay?"

She nodded and took a step back wiping her eyes. "I know."

"Come on. Cheer up. Let's get dinner started, then we can watch whatever you want," he said, hugging her again quickly. "Even 'The Princess Bride' for the nine millionth time."

"Okay," she sniffled. "Can I.., can I go call Daddy first? I want to make sure he remembers about tomorrow."

"Sure," Robby nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew that that talking to Johnny would make her feel better and he wasn't going to worry about anything more than that right now. "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten," he said, thinking to himself that Johnny had better not have forgotten. If he stood Laura up this time, Robby was going to kill him.

* * *

When Shannon brought Gerald home, Robby didn't pay much attention. He just checked that Laura was asleep in her room and put his headphone on to drown out the drunken laughter and what he knew was going to follow next. When he was still there at breakfast the next morning, Robby was concerned but when he knocked on their door the next evening, Robby was immediately uneasy.

"Hi," he said, smiling broadly when Robby answered the door. "Robby, right? Shannon here?"

"She's busy," he replied, tersely.

"That's okay," Gerald said, pushing past Robby into the apartment. "I'll wait." He went over and sat down on the sofa without waiting for an invitation.

"I'll just let my mom know you're here," Robby said, staring at him in disbelief. He rushed into her bedroom where was she was applying Laura's make up. "Mom, what is that guy from last night doing here?" he demanded.

"He made it?" Shannon smiled. "He's coming with us to Laura's show, then he's going to take us all out to eat. Isn't that nice?" She dusted Laura's face and hair with some type of glittery powder. "There. Beautiful." She said, stepping back to look at her handiwork. "Doesn't your sister look beautiful?" She turned Laura towards the mirror.

Laura smiled. Her mom always did the best makeovers. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah, you look great," Robby said. "Run get your stuff. We have to go soon." He turned on Shannon as soon as Laura was out of the room. "Do you think that's a good ideal? What do you know about this guy?"

Shannon looked insulted. "I think he's a great guy," she said. "And he wants to get know you kids. He's just taking us to dinner, not moving in."

Robby rolled his eyes. "Well, Dad's going to be there tonight too, so please don't start anything?"

"I won't start anything if he doesn't," she replied, putting on her own makeup. "You tell him to stay away from Gerald and I and we'll stay away from him."

"You better," Robby warned.

Gerald smiled and got to his feet when Laura walked into the living room. "Well, you are certainly beautiful tonight, Miss Laura," he said. "I hope its okay that I'm tagging along."

She shrugged. "It's just a ball game. Anyone can come."

"I thought that afterward, we'd go out for dinner," he smiled. "Where do you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine," she replied with a shrug. "Excuse me. I have to get my stuff." She practically ran to her room. She couldn't believe her mom had done this tonight of all nights.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, if it isn't the ace degenerate."

Johnny looked up to see Bobby Brown smiling down at him. "What do you want, TJ Hooker?" he grinned.

"Just to keep things nice and peaceful," Bobby smiled, shaking Johnny's hand then pulling him in for a hug. "What are you doing here? You didn't come to football games when you were a student here."

"Laura is on the dance team," he answered. "She wanted me to come to watch her."

"Well, good," Bobby nodded approvingly. He sat down beside Johnny.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Johnny asked, taking in Bobby's police uniform.

"What? I'm sitting next to the biggest troublemaker in Encino. I'm preventing trouble," he laughed. "Did I hear you had re-opened Cobra Kai?"

"Trying to," Johnny replied. "It's not going too well. I have a whopping two students and one of those doesn't pay."

"Why not?"

"He helped me get the dojo up to code," Johnny said. "Besides, his mom couldn't afford it and well, he's kind of the reason I started it."

"I have good news for you then," Bobby said. "Ryan wants to take karate. I wouldn't want anyone else to train him."

"I thought he was all about ball," Johnny said.

"Yeah, well, he wants to do something to stay in shape during the offseason besides weightlifting," Bobby said. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to 'Fat Bobby' him."

Johnny smirked and looked Bobby up and down, poking his ribs. "Are you sure you want to be throwing that phrase around now?"

"Screw you. Don't make me shoot you," Bobby warned. He wasn't in bad shape but he wasn't the scrawny kid he'd been in 1984 but then again neither was Johnny. "Wonder whatever happened to 'Fat Bobby'?" he said speaking of their teammate that hadn't been very good at karate but Kreese had kept around because at 6'3" and 250 pounds, he was able to make up for lack of skill in sheer intimidation. Except that Johnny, Bobby, Dutch, and others teased him that Kreese only kept him around because he was banging his mom.

"I assure you I won't 'Fat Bobby' Barbara's son," he replied. "I'd like to keep all my appendages."

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah, she does seem to stay in a constant state of pissed at you. By the way," he punched Johnny in the arm. Hard. "She told me to do that whenever I saw you."

"Why?" Johnny rubbed his arm.

"Because you let Robby quit school," he replied. "He came to watch Ryan's game with us a few weeks ago."

"I didn't let him, his mom did," Johnny said. "Besides, no one lets Robby do anything."

"You know I don't buy that cop-out," Bobby said. "I've got a teenage boy too."

"I"m trying," Johnny said, looking down.

"I know you are," Bobby said. "That's the other thing. If you need any help getting the dojo up and running, or with money, or anything in getting those kids back, you let me know."

"Thanks, man," Johnny said, knowing his friend was sincere and not patronizing. "Bring Ryan to the dojo next week."

Bobby nodded, looking around. "Well, speak of the devil." He nudged Johnny and pointed to Robby headed towards them. "Here comes my namesake now."

"I didn't name my son after you," Johnny snorted.

"Yeah, right," Bobby grinned. He stood up and held out his hand to Robby. "Hey, Pal." He pulled Robby into a hug that Robby returned.

Johnny wondered how it was that not only was Bobby a better dad than Johnny to his own children but also a better dad than Johnny to Robby and Laura too. He was pretty sure that if he tried to hug to Robby, Robby would punch him.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby," Robby smiled. "Hey, Dad." He took the seat between the two men. "Dad, I need you to promise me that you won't fight with mom tonight."

"Why would I?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"Just promise me," he pleaded.

"Fine," Johnny shrugged. "I don't plan on even talking to her tonight. I'm just going to watch Laura, tell she did good, and leave. So why do I need to promise that?"

"Mom brought someone with her," Robby admitted, apologetically.

"Whatever. That's her business," Johnny said, holding his hands up.

"Just don't, okay?" Robby said again.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Bobby said, slinging his arm around Robby's shoulders. "I'll make the old man behave."

"Can I sit here?" Robby asked Johnny. That was as close as he was going to get to saying he didn't like Gerald to Johnny. He didn't know what it was about the guy but something about him just set Robby off. Maybe it was that he wanted to be buddy-buddy with him and Laura so soon. Maybe it how he had been a jerk to his mom the night before by getting louder every time she'd asked him to be quiet and not wake her kids. Maybe it was something deeper that he couldn't put his finger on yet, but he just really didn't want the guy around. However, an attempts to talk to his mom about it was met with, 'You're just being paranoid' and 'Not every guy is a bad man like your dad'.

"Sure," Johnny smiled, patting Robby's knee. For the first time in a long time, Robby didn't flinch or immediately pull away. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Look, there's Lou-lou," Robby said, pointing her out.

Once the performance was over, Johnny, Robby, and Bobby went down to meet Laura. She was standing with Shannon and some man Johnny had never seen before. It wasn't Shannon's usual 'friend' nor was it the nerd from the week before. He wondered just how long she'd known this guy.

"Her business," Bobby whispered as if reading Johnny's mind. "Not worth getting upset over."

"I got this," Johnny said. "Just going to let Laura know I was here and then leave."

"Daddy!" Laura's face lit up when she saw him. She shoved her jacket and dance bag into Shannon's arms and jumped to hug him. "You came!"

"I said I would," he answered, hugging her back. "You did great, Sweetheart."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"I don't get a hug?" Bobby spoke up.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby," she laughed, moving to hug him.

"You were great," Bobby said. "Aunt B's going to be jealous that I got to see you dance. Here, let's take a picture to rub it in." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You too, Robby, just to make her super jealous." Robby rolled his eyes, but he shuffled over and put his arm around Bobby, fitting himself into the tiny screen with them.

Once again, Johnny had to wonder how Bobby just knew how to draw the kids to him. How was he able to be such a good dad that even other peoples' kids loved him? His dad hadn't been much better than Sid except that he was always too drunk to put much effort into being abusive. He was jealous but at the same time relieved that if Robby wasn't going to ever trust him, at least he had someone good to go to if he needed help.

"Laura!" Mac ran up to them.

"Hey, Mac." Laura hugged her friend. "Did your mom make it?"

Mac shook her head and shrugged. "That's being a doctor's kid. Life and death come before dance recitals and science fairs. My brothers flew down to see me, though." She motioned to three tall dark haired guys behind her.

"Oh, Mac, this my dad, Uncle Bobby, you know Robby," she pointed to each person. "And that's my mom and her..., her..., Mr. Cooper," she finished lamely. What did you call the guy your forty-year-old mom had been seeing for almost a day.

"Nice to meet you," Mac said, politely. "I've got to run. We're going to take Mom some dinner at the hospital. I just wanted to know if you're still spending the night tomorrow?"

"I'll be there after lunch," Laura nodded.

"Great! I'll see you then," Mac said, before leaving with her brothers.

"It was good of you to come, Johnny," Shannon said with a tight smile.

Johnny nodded, trying to keep his promise to Robby.

"Kids say goodbye to your dad and Bobby," she directed. "We have reservations."

Johnny could feel his children's uneasiness at this. Laura slid her arms around his waist and seemed to flatten herself to his side and while Robby would never do anything that overt, he didn't make any moves to leave with Shannon and he stared at the man with distrustful eyes. He looked at Johnny as though he expected him to do something.

"Hey, Shannon, let me take them out for dinner," he offered. "I'll drop them off at home afterward. You can have the night off."

"No," Shannon answered. "Gerald is taking us out to eat. Let's go, Laura, Robby."

"Just let me have them tonight," he tried again as Laura tightened her grip on him.

"It's not your weekend," Shannon snapped. "Not that you ever care when it is your weekend. Laura, let him go."

"In a minute," Laura replied.

"No, now. You are being rude," Shannon said.

"Whatever." Laura rolled her eyes.

What happened next, despite his promise to Robby, happened so fast that Bobby couldn't stop it.

"Your mother told you to do something," Gerald said, grabbing Laura's arm and jerked her towards him.

Johnny seized his wrist in a punishing grip, breaking his hold on Laura, and shoved his arm away hard enough to make Gerald take a step back. "Don't you ever put your hands on my children," he warned, his blue eyes cold as ice. He swept Laura and Robby behind him as he stepped towards Gerald. His hands clenched into fists.

Gerald smirked. "Oh, you think you're a tough guy?"

Bobby grabbed the fist Johnny hadn't even realized that he had raised. "Not here, John. This is not the time." He stepped between the men and turned to face Johnny, speaking softly so only he could hear. "You aren't going to help things if you get into a fight in front of all of Laura's school. If you hit him, I'll have to arrest you. I'll have to arrest him, too, but he isn't trying to get custody of his kids. You are. Calm down."

Johnny nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm good. I'm good."

"Take care of your kids while I talk to Shannon," Bobby said, turning him towards Laura and Robby. Robby had his arm around Laura's shoulders, holding her against his chest. For the first time in a long time, when their eyes met, Robby's weren't filled with anger and loathing.

"Dad," he said, letting go of Laura and pulling Johnny a few steps away. "Mom just met this guy last night and already he's acting like he's in charge. We don't want to go with him. Can't you do something?"

Johnny sighed. Of course the one time Robby asks him for help, he couldn't do anything but weakly ask Shannon for permission to take care of his children like a wuss. The fact that Robby was asking for his help showed just how uneasy his son was about this guy. He wondered why. It wasn't like Shannon hadn't had other boyfriends before and Robby didn't care. Johnny couldn't believe she had just met the guy the night before and already had him around their kids, but unfortunately it wasn’t the first time for that either.

"Let's just leave," Robby said. "While she's talking to Uncle Bobby, let's just go."

"I can't do that, Robby," Johnny admitted, putting a hand on Robby's arm. "I can't just take you guys. It doesn't work that way. I have to do things right."

"Whatever. You're our dad. You're supposed to protect us," he replied, snatching his arm away from Johnny. He went back to Laura's side.

"Come on," Shannon said, motioning to Laura and Robby when Bobby was unable to talk her into leaving them with Johnny.

Robby cut his eyes back to Johnny as he walked past him, throwing out the one insult he knew would get to Johnny in this situation. "Pussy." He shook his head in disgust.

"Let it go, Johnny," Bobby said, grabbing his arm. "He's just mad."

"I'm not mad at Robby," Johnny spat out. "I'm pissed off because my son is asking me to help him for the first time in years and I can't do a damn thing."

"Yes, you can," Bobby said. "You can keep doing what you're doing, not giving in to Shannon's petty bullshit. You can keep working on your business and not fighting or getting into trouble and then get them the right way."

"And in the meantime, I just have to watch my kids suffer?" John snapped. "No offense, Man, but the law really sucks sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Bobby agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali watched the two girls dancing in her den. She was happy that Mac had found Laura. She had felt guilty that she'd pulled her daughter away from her family and friends when she'd left Gregory. She had worried that Mac wouldn't adjust to life in Encino. She'd been thrilled when she had come home from her first day of school talking about meeting a new friend. That thrill had dampened a slight bit when she'd found out that friend's name was Laura Lawrence. That was until she'd actually met Laura and she saw how sweet she was and how she and Mac had just instantly taken to each other. Even without her mother's snotty observation, she would have known that Laura was Johnny's child. She had his sky blue eyes and golden blonde curls that even felt that same as Johnny's had. She hadn't even realized that she remembered the feeling of his hair between her fingers until she had offered to braid Laura's hair for her one evening. It's funny how one's memory worked. Ali couldn't tell you how she felt when Greg proposed, or much about their wedding day except that she had been angry with her mother, but sometimes the smallest things could bring her to a dead stop. The taste of chicken noodle soup would always remind her of Gavin, and how that was all she could eat for the months she carried him. The sounds of heart monitors beeping and IV's hissing would bring back the endless hours she and Greg sat in the NICU watching their impossibly small twin boys fight for their lives. The sight of the color pink called back the day Greg led her to the freshly painted nursery and three freshly painted pink boys to reveal that her last baby would be the baby girl she'd dreamed of. The black licorice smell of Brute cologne would forever be linked to a sweet, dark-haired boy with a soccer ball and the feel of a young girl's hair put her back in 1983 as she brushed shaggy bangs off the forehead of a smiling boy in a karate gi as she tied that silly black band around his head.

"Come eat, girls," she said, calling them into the kitchen.

"This is great," Laura smiled, taking a seat at the bar with Mac. "Thanks, Dr. Schwarber."

"Call me Ali," she replied. "Dr. Schwarber is my name at work."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Ali," Laura replied.

"Close enough," Ali laughed as the girls dug into their pizza. "Would you girls like to make cookies when we finish supper? My friends and I used to like to do that during sleepovers so I thought I would buy the stuff."

"We could do that?" Laura asked, excited.

"Sure," Mac giggled. "My mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies. We can teach you then you can make some for your brother and dad next weekend. My dad loves them."

Ali smiled. That was the first even close to nice thing she'd heard Mac say about her dad since May.

They were in the middle of making cookies when Laura's phone rang.

"Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey, Baby girl. What are you doing?" Johnny's voice floated up from the phone.

"Making cookies," Laura replied. "Mac's mom is teaching us."

"That's nice," Johnny said. "Do you know where Robby is?"

"No. I mean, he had a date tonight but that's all I know," she said, picking up the phone, taking it off speaker and listened for a moment. "I don't know. He doesn't tell anyone anything. I only know he had a date because he reeked of cologne and didn't take his skateboard when we left. I can text him to call you if you want me to."

Ali watched as Laura seemed to grow uncomfortable. She knew that Johnny must have been asking about Laura's mother because she had the same look Ali's boys had worn the night before when she'd asked about Gregory and their latest living arrangements with his newest girlfriend. She guessed it didn't matter how hard the parents tried the children always ended up in the middle of relationships that didn't work out.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand and don't worry about Robby. Uncle Bobby and Ryan took him skating this morning. I don't know what all they did, but when he got back, he wasn't mad anymore... No. It's fine. He apologized and um..., it's fine..., I mean, he's a dweeb but he makes Mom happy so...," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "No, Daddy, I'm fine. I promise..., I know..., I know..., Dad, chill," her voice strained. "I know all that. It's okay..., I love you too. I'll see you next week." She hung up. "Sorry," she said, blushing.

"Cookies are done," Ali said, giving her the chance to change the subject. Laura smiled at her gratefully.

Later that night, Laura and Mac were tucked into Mac's bed in Ali's childhood room.

"How do you..., how do you deal with your parents dating other people?" Mac asked. "I can't stand my dad having new girlfriends all the time."

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, but you remember your parents being a couple. I don't remember my parents being together. They split up when I was two. Mom's always had boyfriends and while Daddy is a little more selective about who he introduced to Robby and me, he's always girlfriends too. Some are nice, some aren't on both sides."

"None of Dad's girlfriends are nice," Mac said, glumly. "I mean, he and mom broke up in May and he's already had three and it's not even Christmas yet."

"You'll get used to it," Laura shrugged. "At least you don't have to live with your dad."

"You know what we should do," Mac giggled. "We should set up your dad and my mom. Then we could be sisters."

"That would be awesome," Laura laughed, then sobered. "But my mom would never let that happen. Daddy can either be happy or he can have Robby and me. She won't let him have both."

* * *

 

"You're Laura, right?" Yasmine said, coming up beside Laura in the cafeteria. Moon flanking her left side, leaving Sam LaRusso following behind them looking embarrassed.

"Yeah," Laura responded.

"Come sit with us," Yasmine said, leading her over to the 'rich girl' table.

Laura looked over her shoulder at Mac and Eli and shrugged. "My friends are waiting," she said.

"Just sit with us for a few minutes," Yas said, pushing her tray to the table. "We just want to talk."

"Um..., okay," Laura said, sitting down.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked. "I mean, not freshman new, but you didn't go to Reseda middle school, did you?"

"North Hills," Laura answered, feeling unsure.

"Yeah, I thought so," Yas said. "You're better dressed than most Reseda whores."

"Excuse me?" Laura choked out.

"Oh, relax," Yas laughed. "It's just an old joke. Reseda girls are whores, Encino girls are prudes. I don't know where that leaves those in between."

Laura nodded but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, it's so funny when the poor girls try to act like their not," Yas asked. "You know what happens when you dress up Reseda trash in fancy jeans, right?"

"Wait, what?" Laura looked around confused.

"It's still just trash. You may fool the guys in North Hills but Eli and Rory? They know you're just a slightly better dressed Reseda slut than usual," she smiled coldly, setting Moon off in giggles.

Laura looked back at Eli, then to Yasmine again.

"Oh, what?" Yas laughed. "You didn't think he actually likes you, did you? Not even he's that desperate. Why do you think he's ghosted you the last few days? You see, it doesn't matter what labels you wrap yourself in, you're still just poor Reseda trash and that's all you'll ever be."

Laura grabbed her things and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Bye-bye," Yasmine laughed with the other 'rich' girls but even as Sam laughed, she couldn't help but remember that her Dad was from Reseda. She wondered what Yasmine would say if she knew t

* * *

 

"They make fun of me too."

Laura heard a voice outside the bathroom stall she'd locked herself in.

"Don't let those loser get to you. They're a bunch of rich bitch pussies."

Laura opened the door to see the girl Miguel had been hanging around with lately. She thought her name was Aisha.

"Yeah," Laura agreed, wiping her eyes.

"They call me fat and ugly and tell me to kill myself," Aisha said.

"Apparently I'm just a poor slut," Laura commiserated, holding up her phone and the most recent of Yasmine's viral pictures.

"There you are," Mac burst into the bathroom and rushed over to hug Laura. "Don't let those girls get to you. They're just mad because Rory likes you."

"You should come to karate with me," Aisha said. "My sensei will teach you to kick their snobby asses."

"Well, I doubt it, but thanks for the offer," Laura said with a small smile.

"Sensei Lawrence is great," Aisha insisted.

This time Laura's smile was genuine. "I know. He's my Dad, but I think if he was going to teach me to fight, he would have done so by now."

"Well, still come with me," Aisha persisted. "It's just me and two guys right now. It'll be nice to have another girl around even if Sensei doesn't let you train."

"Yeah," Mac spoke up. "I think you should. If I wasn't already committed to ballet, I'd go too."

"Okay," Laura found herself agreeing.

"Great," Aisha smiled. "Meet me at my locker after school."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Absolutely not," Johnny replied when Laura told him that she wanted to take karate with Aisha.

"Why not?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, digging in for a fight.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," he replied

"I'm going to get hurt," she shot back, pulling back her sleeve to show the fading bruises around her wrist. She saw his jaw clench in anger. "It's going to happen. That's life. Don't you think its a more effective plan to teach me to defend myself than to assume Robby or you will always be there to protect me?"

Johnny stared at her for so long, she almost gave up but just before she said nevermind, he spoke. "You're right. Fall in."

"Thank you, Daddy," She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay," he replied, trying to act tough but still hugging her back. "Just know, out there," he pointed through the office window. "You're just like any other student. If you want to learn, you have to learn the same as everyone else. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're mine."

"Yes, sir," she happily agreed. She ran and took the spot next to Aisha.

"Let me get this straight, Uncle Johnny," Ryan said twenty minutes later when he was paired off with Laura to spar. "Sorry. Sensei," he corrected himself. "You want me to hit her?"

"No," Johnny replied. "I want to teach her to block you from hitting her. The only way to do that is to let you try to hit her."

"Okay, because you know this goes against everything you and Dad have ever told me about hitting girls," Ryan replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, you still can't hit them any other time. Only in karate. Now, fight." Johnny said.

Ryan stepped out. "I can't do this," he said. "It's too weird. Not to mention, I've played this game before. She hits me, then I defend myself, then she starts crying, and I spend the next week trying to keep Robby from pummeling my ass for making his sister cry."

"Do you see Robby here?" Johnny asked, exasperated. "Besides, you're bigger than him now."

"That's true, but Robby has that crazy," Ryan said. "I'm pretty sure he could still whip my ass."

"Oh, just get it over with," Laura snapped.

"Fine. You asked for it," Ryan said, getting back into a fighting stance.

When class was over, he was sitting by Laura, putting his shoes on. "So, I feel kind of guilty," Ryan said.

"About hitting me?" she asked. "Don't be such a baby."

"No. Because I didn't immediately call Robby and tell him that if he takes karate he can pay you back for all the times you were a little shit to us then ran and hid behind Dad or Uncle Johnny when we tried to get you back," he said.

Laura laughed. "I was a brat, wasn't I?"

"Was?" He questioned. "You did that last summer."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Whatever. Hey, listen. Could you not tell Robby about this for a while?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Why?"

"One, Daddy is the teacher and two, I might get hit," she said. "There is no part of that he's going to be okay with. I'm just going to let him think I'm still going to dance every afternoon."

Ryan nodded his agreement. "Want a ride home? It's on the way."

"North Hills is on the way from Reseda to East Valley?" she asked, knowing full well that it wasn't. East Valley was on the way from Reseda to North Hills.

"Well, if I make a big enough loop around," he grinned.

"Okay," she laughed. "Thanks. Just let me tell Daddy and Aisha bye."

* * *

Less than one month after Shannon introduced Gerald to Laura and Robby, he was practically living with them. Honestly, once he was out of 'impress the girl' mode, he was an okay guy. A bit more 'look at me, look at what I do for you' and way more strict on things like bedtime and 'yes ma'am and no ma'am' than they were used to but for the first time in a long time the cabinets were filled and Shannon didn't go out drinking every night. Robby still watched him warily but the knot in Laura's stomach had begun to ease up. Maybe that's why it such a shock the first time Gerald hit her.

She was leaving for school and needed some money for her lab fees due that day. Gerald was in the kitchen making coffee. Shannon was still sleeping, Robby was already gone, and Laura was already running late, so going to her dad's wasn't an option either. She knew what her mom would say if she woke her up, so she just grabbed Shannon's purse to get the money. That's when Gerald slapped her hand like you would a toddler who was about to touch something dangerous. Not hard, not meant to hurt, but definitely designed to get attention.

"You don't just go in your mom's purse without permission," he said, calmly. "Put it back where it was."

"Okay," she replied, staring at him in disbelief while rubbing the back of her hand.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"I guess not," she replied, still trying to figure out how to react. "I'll just go see my dad at lunchtime."

"Put it back," he said again, motioning to the bag.

"Yeah, I got it," she said. "Give me time."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir," she sighed, putting Shannon's purse back on the table by the door. "I've got to go." She snatched up her backpack and practically ran to the bus stop.

Her mind was racing as she took her seat. She had never been hit before. Well, not like that. Karate didn't count. No one had ever hit her as discipline before. Shannon's go to was to ground her and Johnny, well, if she really pushed him would take her cell phone away, but he usually just told her to stop being a butthead or when she was little, redirected her to something else. But it wasn't a big deal, was it? It was just her hand and it hadn't even hurt. So why did she feel so weirded out about it? She thought about calling Robby but for what? To tell him that Gerald had spatted her hand when she picked up Mom's purse? He would definitely blow that out of proportion even more than she felt she was. The same went for telling her Dad. She knew Johnny was itching for a reason to hit the guy after the incident at the ballgame. Besides, it wasn't like it was a big deal. It didn't even hurt and it was just her hand. It wasn't a big deal. It just wasn't, right?

* * *

With Gerald at their apartment more than his own, Robby decided to take drastic measures. He was going to go ask Johnny if he and Laura could move in with him. Sure he hadn't done anything the last time Robby had asked for help, but Uncle Bobby had explained all that. About how Johnny couldn't just take them when it wasn't his turn or he could be arrested for custodial interference at best and kidnapping at the worst. Robby had been certain that his mom wouldn't have gone that far, but Uncle Bobby had said that Johnny was trying to change their custody arrangement and to do that he couldn't get into even a little trouble about the existing arrangement. It sucked but Uncle Bobby didn't lie, not even for Dad, so it had to be true.

He stepped off his skateboard and kicked it up to his hand as he came to the side of the dojo. He stopped at the corner of the building, seeing Johnny at his car with a dark-haired boy. He couldn't really hear what they were saying but he did see his dad hug that boy. Not the awkward, quick hugs he occasionally gave Robby but a real, affectionate hug. Robby couldn't remember the last time Johnny had hugged him like that, or at all really, or if he'd ever looked that proud of him. He knew he should still go talk to him but he just couldn't. Johnny had replaced them. He was honestly surprised it had taken him this long. He turned and left knowing now that it was going to be up to him to take care of Laura and himself once and for all. By the time he got home, he already had a plan. He'd get a decent job, then rent an apartment somewhere in Reseda where the landlord didn't look very hard at your ID. Mom could have Gerald. Dad could have his precious Cobra Kai kid and he and Laura would be just fine. It would be hard for a few years, but when Laura went off to college, then he could start his life.

The original plan didn't include LaRusso auto, just any job that would pay more than minimum wage, but when he saw the ad for a general helper at LaRusso's Luxury Autos, it just seemed perfect. Johnny would flip his shit. Robby grinned as he emailed his heavily doctored resume to the provided link. He wasn't worried that he wouldn't get the job. He knew he could scam his way into anything.

* * *

After Miguel's fight in the cafeteria, two things happened. One, Eli had apologized for ghosting her, telling her that he was letting other people make him be stupid, and two, business at Cobra Kai exploded. It went from four students to over forty overnight.

"Stop. You're going to break your wrist," Johnny told her as they were practicing punching. He re-positioned her arm. "You're bending your wrist. You have to hold it straight. If you hit like this," he held her wrist straight, "everything stops when you make contact. If your wrist is bent, then when you make contact, your fist will stop but your wrist will bend and hurt you."

"Yes, Sensei," she said.

He smiled and patted her on the back before moving to the next student.

The lessons were fun and while some of the things Johnny said made Laura cringe, it was mostly harmless. That was until he embarrassed Eli so badly that Eli left class.

"Really, Daddy?!" Laura exclaimed. She fell out of her spot and ran after Eli.

"Lou, come back," Johnny said.

"I will," she called back as she followed Eli out the back door. "Eli!" She ran after him. "Eli, stop, please!"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "My dad is an asshole sometimes."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Cause he is," Laura held her hands out in front of her as if trying to physically find the answer to his question.

"No, not why is he an asshole," Eli snapped. "Why did you think he's an asshole? Because he told me the truth? You know that he's the first adult to ever have the balls to tell me the truth? My parents, Counselor Blatt, the hundreds of doctors and therapists that I've been dragged to, they all say the same thing. 'You're fine. No one notices it. It really turned out well.' or my personal favorite, 'You should be happy that a scar is all you have to deal with.' Everyone but Sensei tells me to wait for the world to change for me. Guess what? The world doesn't change and they all know that."

"So you are basing the whole world on a school counselor and some stupid high school boys?" Laura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No. I don't give a shit about what Kyler and Brucks say," he replied. "They've been saying it my whole life. No girl is ever going to want me. Whatever. That's just a the tip of the iceberg. Actually, I prefer them. I know what they're going to say and do. It's the rest of the world I have to worry about. Is that person staring because they're going to ask some dumb ass question? Or just offer unsolicited medical advice about something they don't know shit about? Or are they going to accuse me of self-harm or doing meth? Because all of that happens more than you would believe. My mom is a movie star, an actual movie star, and we go out and photographers try to take her picture, she hides me. She doesn't hide my sisters. She hides me. She says it's for my privacy but then she turns around and writes magazine articles about how I am so fucking ugly it made her redefine what beauty was just so she can feel like a good mother who doesn't think her child is ugly. I'm so ugly that my own mother is ashamed to be seen with me." He stopped and turned away. He'd said too much. Just like he always did when it boiled over to the point he couldn't keep the lid on his feelings. He knew when he looked back at her, she was either going to be repulsed or pitying. He wasn't sure which would be worse. Finally, he spoke again, it wasn't with as much vitriol as before but he was still not meeting her eyes. "He may have said it in the most dick way possible, but your dad is right. If I don't want people to see me as just a nerd with a scar on my lip, then I have to be something besides just a nerd with a scar on his lip."

Laura put her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. "I don't think you're just a nerd with a scar on his lip," she said softly. "I think..., I think...," She raised up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. "I think you're pretty damn great." She kissed him once more, then turned and went back into the dojo, leaving him staring at her. This time his fingers on his lips had nothing to with hiding scars.


	10. Chapter 10

Laura was laying on the sofa, texting Eli while watching TV. He hadn't been in school or at Cobra Kai in two days. He said he was well and insisted that he wasn't mad at Johnny, just that he'd taken a few days off. She was relieved but still worried. She hadn't seen him since she'd kissed him and even his texts were unusually brief.

"Laura, Sweetie," Shannon said. "You need to go do your laundry."

"Ugh," she moaned. "I hate going to the basement alone. Can't I wait until Robby gets home?"

"No. It needs to be done now," Shannon replied. "You and Robby are out of towels in your bathroom."

"Fine," she sighed but didn't get up.

"Don't you think you should do what your mother says?" Gerald asked from the kitchen.

"I will in a minute," Laura replied.

"Now," he said, firmly.

"No," Laura rolled her eyes.

Gerald walked over and snatched the phone out of her hand. "Go now," he said.

"What the heck?! Give me my phone." She jumped up from her seat and tried to grab her phone but he held it away.

"Go do what Shannon said. You can have your phone back when you're done," he said.

"You can't do that," Laura cried. "Mom!" She looked to Shannon for help.

"Just go do the laundry," Shannon said. "It won't take you ten minutes to gather it up and run it down to the laundry room and Robby should be home before you have to go back and get it."

Laura shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe her mom was letting this happen.

"Go," he demanded.

"You're not my Dad. You can't tell me what to do," she snapped, grabbing for her phone again. "You're barely even her boyfriend."

This time when she grabbed for the phone, Gerald caught her arm and jerked her to him roughly, putting his face inches from hers and squeezing her arm painfully. "I know I'm not your loser dad. Do you want to know how to tell the difference? I'm fucking here." His right hand came down painfully across her backside before he shoved her away. "Now go do the laundry like Shannon told you."

Laura looked at her mom but Shannon was studiously looking at her phone. Defeated, Laura stumbled to the bathroom and began to gather the laundry together. When she left the apartment, Shannon turned to Gerald.

"Honey, Johnny and I don't use corporal punishment on our kids," Shannon said.

"Yeah? That's probably why one is a two-bit drug dealer and the other is a mouthy little brat," he replied. "Neither one of them have any respect for you or their father. They don't have respect for anybody." He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. It just makes me mad when I see them treating you so disrespectfully. You know Robby's not going to change at this point, but Laura could still be a great kid if she just had the right guidance. She needs a strong man around to show her the right way and we both know she isn't going to get that from that jerk-off she calls Dad." He kissed her. "Don't you want her to be a good kid?"

Shannon nodded. "Just don't be so..., physical with her, okay?"

"I was a little too rough," he agreed. "I'm sorry."

Laura made it to the laundry room before collapsing. She dropped the basket and fell to her knees in front of the closed door. Her breaths came in ragged gasps and she felt as though she couldn't get enough air. She pressed one hand against her throat, the other arm wrapped around her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. Tears flooded her eyes as a sob tore from her throat followed by more and more until she felt like she couldn't get it back under control. She wasn't how sure she stayed like that, but finally, she was able to wipe her eyes, put the laundry in a washer and go back upstairs.

"I want my phone," she told Gerald.

"I'll give it to you when I'm ready," he replied, not even looking up from his laptop.

"You said I'd get it back when I did the laundry," she replied.

"And you still didn't go do it then," he said. "You'll get it back when I decide. Don't ask for it again. Go find something else to do."

Laura looked at Shannon, but she already knew her mom wasn't going to help. "Fine," she muttered and turned to go to her room.

"What?" He said, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Yes, sir," she snapped, snatching her wrist away and stomping to her room. Just wait until Robby gets home. Robby would put a stop to this. He wouldn't hit Robby and Robby wouldn't let him hit her. Robby would make mom get rid of him. But Robby wasn't home before Laura had to go back to the basement and he wasn't home by dinner and he wasn't home when Laura was sent back to her room after dinner. He didn't come home until after Gerald and Shannon had gone to their bedroom for the night.

Laura cracked the door to her room when she heard keys in the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when Robby came in. She flung her door open and practically threw herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could even get the door locked again. "Where were you?" She cried, her voice breaking over the words. "Where were you?"

"I had to take something to Encino for my boss," he replied, hugging her back. "Are you okay? Didn't you get my texts?"

"No. Gerald took my phone because I didn't go do the laundry. He said I could have it back after I did it, but he wouldn't give it back," she explained. It was on her lips to tell him about being hit, but the short of breath feeling came back and she couldn't force the words out. The more she tried, the more she hyperventilated.

"Hey!" Robby held her at arm's length so he could see her. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

She ducked her head, suddenly ashamed. She tried to control her breathing and bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Laura, what happened?" Robby asked, growing alarmed.

"He just wouldn't give me my phone back," she said, hating the weak way her voice sounded even to her own ears.

"We'll see about that," Robby replied, tensely. He didn't buy that Laura was upset to the point of hyperventilating over her phone, but if getting her phone back would help, he was going to do that. "Here, sit." He led her over to the sofa, then went and pounded on Shannon's door, not really caring if they were sleeping or whatever else he might have been interrupting. "MOM!" He kept pounding on the door until Gerald opened it.

"I want Laura's phone," Robby demanded, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"She can have it before school in the morning," he replied, shutting the door.

Robby's arm flew up, catching the door and ripping it from Gerald's grip, throwing it open. "Give me the damn phone." His face was hard and his eyes cold. "That is my phone. I bought it. I pay for it. And you are going to give it to me or I'm going to come in there and get it."

"Oh, just give him the phone," Shannon said, bringing it to the door. "Here, Baby." She held it out.

"You go back to bed," Gerald said, pointing at Laura.

Robby looked over his shoulder at her. "Stay. I want to talk to you." He snatched the phone from Shannon. "Just so we're really clear on this," he said, stepping up to Gerald. "This is my phone. I bought it. I pay for it and I intend for Laura to have it. Its so she can get in touch with me  _anytime_  she needs to. If you ever interfere with that again, you'll be sorry."

"Yeah, right, Tough guy," Gerald mocked before slamming the door.

Robby handed the phone to Laura and sat down beside her. "Here, Lou-Lou. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head slightly and said, "He was just being really mean. I was probably just being a baby about it. Thank you for getting my phone." She looked down at her phone but didn't open it. "He was just being so mean," she whispered.

"Well, we won't have to deal with it for much longer," Robby told her. "I'm going to get us out of here. Just hang in there for now. I'm working on it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry about them," he said, hugging her. "You know I take care of you, right?"

"Right," she gave a small smile. That was the first time she'd heard Robby include Shannon in 'them.' "Can I stay out here with you for awhile?"

He nodded. "You want something to eat?"

She shook her head and laid down on the sofa.

"Okay, well, I'm starving, so I'm going to fix a sandwich and then we'll watch a show," he said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Firefly?"

He rolled his eyes, then smiled and nodded towards the TV. "Dial it up."

Laura was asleep before he came back from the kitchen. He threw a blanket over her and settled into the recliner beside her for the night. That was how Shannon found them the next morning.

"Don't you think their relationship is a little strange?" Gerald asked Shannon before she woke them up.

"What do mean?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just something strange about how close they are for teenagers. Like the phone deal. What teenage boy is that possessive about his sister's phone?"

"Oh that," Shannon replied with a wave of her hand. "That has to do with Johnny taking her phone as a punishment back when he was paying the bill. It's more of a way to stick it Johnny than that he actually cares about her phone. I wouldn't worry about that."

"Yeah, maybe," he replied looking at Robby warily.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************Trigger Warning: Violence Implied*****************

"Hey, Lou," Johnny smiled when she came in for the class that afternoon.

"Hi," she replied but went on back to the dressing room without stopping to talk or even give him a hug like she usually did.

"I guess she's still mad," he told Bobby who was kicked back in the office, watching the students trickle in.

"Of course she is," he replied, taking a sip of the beer he'd nicked from Johnny's fridge. "You embarrassed her boyfriend bad enough that he quit."

"Laura is fourteen, she doesn't have a boyfriend," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Bobby snickered.

"How would you know?" Johnny shot back.

"I talk to my kids."

"And I talk to my kids."

"I said talk to, not fight with," Bobby replied, not looking up from the magazine he had started flipping through. "When was the last time you talked to Robby?"

"I haven't talked to, or fought with, him since that stupid game," Johnny said, his hands clenching into fists. Johnny had called him every day and he hadn't answered once. He hadn't even sent him a text to knock it off like he usually did. Robby had given up and Johnny couldn't blame him. He'd stood by helpless when Robby needed him. "Are you going to help today or just criticize my parenting and drink all my beer?"

"I would die if I drank all your beer." Bobby was unfazed by Johnny's suddenly hostile attitude. "Don't get your shorts in a wad. I didn't talk to my kid. Your kid talked to Barbara and I happen to overhear her."

"Laura doesn't have a boyfriend," Johnny repeated. He grabbed a beer and took a long swig.

"If you say so," Bobby smirked. "Should you really be drinking before teaching kids?"

"If you're going to be here, I'll need a drink." Johnny flicked the lid at him.

"You're right. It's going to be embarrassing when I kick your ass in front of your students."

"Like you could," Johnny scoffed.

Laura didn't ignore her dad because she was mad. She just wanted to get changed before Aisha got there. She looked carefully at the large dark bruise on her arm from Gerald grabbing her. It still hurt as she smoothed the sleeve of her t-shirt over it, then pulled on her gi. She went back to the office. Miguel and Ryan were sparing in the middle of the mats with Bert watching them in awe.

"Hey, Daddy." She hugged Johnny. "Hey, Uncle Bobby."

"Hey, Beautiful," Bobby getting up to hug her.

She took a soda from the fridge and sat on Johnny's desk to drink it.

"I was just telling your old man that I could kick his butt. What do you think?" Bobby grinned at Johnny, sitting down beside her and draping an arm over her shoulders.

Laura winced as he inadvertently brushed against the bruise on her arm. "I think Aunt B could kick both of your butts," she forced a smile.

"Still the most diplomatic kid in the world," Bobby laughed, hugging her against him.

It took all she had not to cry out at him touching her arm again. She knew she could tell them and it would stop. There was no way the two men would allow Gerald to keep hurting her. She knew that. Her daddy would beat the shit out of him and Uncle Bobby would throw what was left of him in jail. She could do it. She should do it. But even thinking about it made her heart beat too fast and her mouth to go dry. She set her drink on the desk, suddenly unable to swallow past the lump in her throat. She wasn't a wimp. She wasn't weak. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and forced herself to think about something else, anything else, like whether Eli was really coming back to class like he said he was. He still hadn't been in school, but he'd texted that he would be at Cobra Kai. She slid off the desk.

"I'm going to go stretch," she explained, slipping out the door past Johnny.

"Lou," he stopped her. "Let's go get some burgers after class and I'll drive you home."

"Okay," she smiled genuinely.

Her dad gave the strangest motivational speeches she'd ever heard but she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when Eli walked in.

He had his hair dyed black and blue and spiked into a Mohawk. He gave her a half smile and winked at her as he took his place next to Aisha.

"I can't believe you like that guy," Ryan whispered, shaking his head.

"Shut up," she grinned. "You don't want to talk about who likes who. I know your girlfriend, remember?"

"Still," Ryan replied. "That guy?"

"Lawrence, Brown! Is there a problem?" Johnny barked from the front of the room.

"No, Sensei." They said in unison, both biting back laughter.

"Better pay attention," Bobby said, coming up behind them and putting his hands on their shoulders. "When Lawrence and Brown get yelled at, it usually ends with them having to do so many push-ups they pass out."

After class was over, Laura walked over to Eli. "Your mom let you skip school for three days for this?" she asked, reaching out to touch his hair.

"Oh, um.., no," he admitted. "My mom wants me to have another surgery on my mouth this summer. We had to go to a bunch of doctors at Berkeley. This," he pointed at his hair, "Is the bribe for politely listening to what the doctors had to say." He paused for a moment, then added, "Way, way better than ice cream."

"I like it," she laughed, running her hand along the side of his head. "Very you. Are you going to have the surgery?"

"No. I have one more summer before college. I'm not spending it in a hospital," he replied. "I just have to convince my mom of that now."

"Hey," Bobby playfully punched Johnny in the shoulder and pointed through the office window. "Still want to tell me that Lou doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Johnny watched Laura and Hawk for a long moment. "Awe, shit," he said finally, then shrugged, "I'm just going to pretend I don't see that for now."

"Yeah, let me know how that works out," Bobby laughed.

* * *

Robby checked his phone for the fourth time in the hour he and Daniel had been training after work.

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, um..., yeah," he replied, setting the phone down again. "Why?"

"You've checked your phone every time we stop for a moment," Daniel said. "You know, if you need to be somewhere else, I won't take it personally."

"No," Robby said hastily. "It's just.., um.., my little sister is going on her first date tonight. A friend asked her to go to his sister's Bat Mitzvah party with him and she's supposed to text me when she gets home."

"And it's going to be over by 8:30?" Daniel snickered. He picked up his water bottle and sat down leaning back against the wall, looking up at Robby.

"I guess not," Robby laughed at himself. "It's just that I look out for her, you know? And I wasn't there when this guy picked her up so I don't know if he's a decent guy or just another Encino prick...," he trailed off, remembering that he was in Daniel's Encino home. "Sorry."

"Hey," Daniel held up his hands. "I may live in Encino now, but I lived in Reseda in high school. I know exactly the kind of guy you're talking about. How old is your sister?"

"Fourteen."

"Does she have a curfew?" Daniel asked.

"I said nine but I think Mom told her ten thirty," Robby admitted.

"Fourteen, Bat Mitzvah with lots of family and friends around, a ten thirty curfew," Daniel nodded as though he was adding things up in his head. "Sounds pretty safe to me, even if he is just another Encino prick."

"Yeah," Robby smiled. For some reason, hearing Daniel's assessment of the situation made him feel better.

"You know, if she's fourteen, then you're probably just getting started with the dating thing," Daniel said. "You just have to trust that she's a good kid and that she can sort out the pricks from the decent guys on her own. That's easier said than done most of the time, but the more you interfere, the less she's going to listen to you so you want to save it for the ones you really don't like."

"Right," Robby replied seriously.

Daniel took a drink of water, then stood back up. "Come on," he grinned, getting back in a fighting stance. "You're going to want to know karate for those you really, really don't like."

"Right," Robby laughed this time, getting into a fighting stance himself.

* * *

"I had a really nice time," Laura said as Hawk walked her to her door.

"I hope it wasn't too...," he shrugged unsure what to say about his sister's more than over the top party.

"No, it was fun," she replied, stopping in front of her door. "This is me."

"So...," Hawk took both of her hands in his. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, suddenly feeling awkward and shy again.

She smiled and nodded, sliding her arms around his neck as she stepped closer to him. He kissed her lips, then hugged her before letting go.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

She watched him leave before unlocking her door and slipping inside. Gerald was sitting at the kitchen bar. She felt the hair on her arms stand on end, instantly knowing that something was wrong. She looked at the stove and realized the clock read 10:45. Her eyes grew wide as she backed against the door, her eyes darting to the door to Robby's bedroom. The open door telling her that he wasn't home yet. She could have sworn that it was only 10:25 when she'd walked up to the door.

"You're late," Gerald said, getting up from his seat and stepping towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said, pressing herself up against the door, trying to make herself as small as possible. "I'm sorry. That clock must be wrong. Look at my phone." She tried to pull it out of her bag, but he grabbed the purse and all and set it on the side table.

"You were told ten thirty," he snapped. "What's it going to take to get you to do as you are told?"

"Please," she pleaded her heart pounding in her ears. She hated the weakness in her voice but unable to stop the words from coming out. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Sorry doesn't make it right," he said, now only inches away as he grabbed her. "You're going to learn one way or another."


	12. Chapter 12

He ruined everything. Her first date. That sweet kiss by the door. All ruined by a potbellied pussy who liked to pick on kids because a broken clock was fifteen minutes fast. Laura got out of bed and pulled on some sweats. She pulled her shirt up and looked at the black, painful bruises from her waist to her thighs. The short party dress she'd been wearing offered little protection from the belt in his hands. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. She pulled her shirt down, lifted her head up, and went into the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" Robby asked pulling a box of frozen waffles from the freezer.

"Sure," she replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked. "You were asleep when I got home."

Actually, she hadn't been. She'd just pretended to be so that he wouldn't turn on the light and see that she had been crying. "Sorry. Yeah, it was pretty cool," she said. "His parents are really nice. His sisters are typical Encino girls, but nice enough, I guess. It was a huge party. Look." She showed him a picture on her phone.

"He dyed his hair?" Robby snickered, remembering another picture she had shown him where Eli had reddish-brown hair. This guy had black hair.

"Yeah," she laughed. "He normally has a mohawk, but his mom wouldn't let him wear it like that to temple. Oh my goodness! You won't believe who was at the temple part. Grandpa Sid!" She became animated for a moment.

"Did he recognize you?" Robby asked. They hadn't seen Sid in years but he still sent them cards stuffed with cash on their birthdays but he could never remember which kid was born in which month and usually sent Laura a card in May and Robby one in June. Last year he had sent them both cards in both months. However, the cards always had an icky feeling to them, like he was more trying to show Johnny up than that he actually cared about them. It wasn't a gift they looked forward to.

"I don't know," she said, sitting down at the table with her waffles. "I kind of hid behind Eli. I didn't want him going off about Daddy in front of all those people, but when he left he gave me this weird nod and wave."

"Either he didn't recognize you or he must be on some good drugs now," Robby quipped. In the past, Sid hadn't missed the opportunity to tell them how sorry their dad was not caring where they were when he went off.

"Some poor nurse was following him around. I felt bad for her," Laura said.

"I wouldn't want that job," Robby agreed. "So, I'm off today. Do you want to go skate?"

She looked down at her plate. "I have to clean the house today."

"Says who?" Robby asked.

"I was late getting home," her voice turned flat and unemotional. "I have to clean the house as punishment."

"You weren't late," Robby said. "You sent me a text at 10:20."

"Gerald said I was late," Laura shrugged. She had known she wasn't late. She had sent the text while she was in the elevator with Hawk.

"Well, that's bullshit," he replied. "You can come skate with me."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," she said. "I'll just do what he said."

"You don't have to do what he says," Robby said. "Even if you were late, he can't punish you."

"Robby, I just don't want there to be any trouble today," she insisted. "I just don't okay?"

"Okay," he replied, looking at her with concern. "If you want to clean today, then I'll help you and we'll go skating after."

"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks, Brother."

They spent the afternoon at a skate park, then went out for pizza for dinner.

"Robby, I don't want to live with Mom as long as Gerald is living there," Laura admitted as they were skating home.

Robby sighed, "I know, Lou. I'm working on getting us out of there. I just have to find some place that I can rent that isn't dangerous."

"Why can't we live with Daddy?"

"Because."

"Because you don't want to," she replied, getting upset.

"Because  _he_  doesn't want us to," he shot back.

"You don't know that. You don't know...," she fell silent. He didn't know. He didn't know that, except for a few practices here and there, dance had ended in November and since then she'd been spending her afternoons at the dojo. Since she got home before him, he didn't know that she rarely rode the bus home anymore as Johnny usually took her for supper before driving her home, him also having a problem with her being on a bus after dark. "You don't know that's true. Mom doesn't always tell the truth."

"Neither does Dad."

"Dad doesn't bring random women over when we're with him," she stepped off her board and popped it up to her hand. She sat down on the retaining wall next to the sidewalk.

"He gives up one night ever six months. Real sacrifice," Robby scoffed. He stopped and went back, taking a seat beside her, realizing something was wrong. "What is this really about, Lou?"

She twisted a small ring around her index finger nervously. "I was thinking I could start spending some nights at Daddy's. He said I could and it would be easier to go to school and..." That wasn't exactly true. She hadn't asked Johnny yet but he always said they could stay with him anytime. The custody arrangement said they were supposed to be with him on Wednesdays and every other weekend. "Would you..., would you be mad at me if I did?"

He sighed again. "Is this just about school, Lou? Because if something is happening to you, you know you can tell me and I'll stop it, right?"

She shook her head. He couldn't stop it. She knew he'd practically begged Shannon to dump Gerald after the phone incident and it hadn't worked. "It's just school."

Robby pulled her chin up and made her look him in the eye. "Laura, I want to hear me. If Gerald, or anyone, ever hurt you, or..., does  _anything_  to you, I need you to tell me, or Dad, or Uncle Bobby and Aunt Barbara. Just tell somebody, okay?" He wondered for a moment what it would be like to just be able to be her brother. To be able to fight with her and tease her and not have to worry about her constantly.

"He's just mean," she replied. She hugged him. "I love you, Brother."

"I love you, too." He hugged her back before changing the subject. "Beat you home?"

"Like you could," she grinned.

He stopped her outside their apartment. "Hey, Lou, I really don't care if you want to stay with Dad sometimes, but if you ever get there and he's drunk or passed out, call me. I'll come and get you no matter what time it is, okay? Don't stay there and be ignored, or end up taking care of him, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. She chose not to say that being ignored might be better than what was happening at home.

* * *

"Daddy?" Laura walked into the dojo's office. "Could I stay with you tomorrow night?"

Johnny was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time either kid wanted to spend the night at his apartment. Even on Christmas, they'd only stayed a few hours. "Yeah, sure," he replied. "You can stay this weekend too."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Line them up," he said, motioning to the students trickling in as he got up to go change into his gi. "When Miguel gets on the floor, tell him to start warm-ups."

"Got it."

"So, you and Hawk?" Johnny broached the subject with Laura at supper the next night.

"Daddy," she groaned, hiding behind her hands. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"Then don't make out with him in front of the dojo where I can see you," Johnny teased.

"It was just a kiss and it was in front of the mini-mart," she blushed.

"Okay, well, all I wanted to say is I know," Johnny said. "So, you don't have to hide it. If you want him to come over, or go out with him, I'm cool with it."

"You mean it?" She asked, knowing how much it took for her dad to even approach the subject. He usually just avoided conversations like this and let her mom handle it. "You're okay with me dating Hawk?"

"He's a good kid," he shrugged. "Not to mention, he's already scared of me so there's that."

Laura laughed. "Wait, did Tim rat us out?"

"Tim?" Johnny looked at her, confused.

"Virgin," she replied, taking a bite of her burger.

"His name is Tim?"

She nodded. "And Hawk's name is Eli and Little Dude is named Bert and Hulk's name is Damion."

"I know Little Dude's name," Johnny smiled. He liked that little kid who was always willing to jump in and fight with even Miguel or Ryan or Hawk. He definitely had heart. "And no, Virgin didn't rat you out. In fact, he tried to stall me leaving the dojo."

"He can live then, I guess," she grinned.

"Kind of you," he winked.

"You know I could kick his ass," she pushed.

"Probably," he agreed finally.

Laura lifted her head proudly. Cobra Kai was the one place she still felt powerful. She was happy that Johnny thought she was strong too. She just wasn't sure how long she could stay strong.

* * *

At home, as long as Laura did everything she was told, everything was calm and Gerald was a decent guy to be around. But when she didn't, well, she had to hope that Robby was home. It had been weeks since Gerald had been angry with her, but she still couldn't relax. It was easier when Robby was home but the only time she truly relaxed was at the dojo. There, not only did she have the protection of Johnny, but he was teaching her to protect herself. At karate, Johnny's, Mac's, even school was calm, she could breathe, but she could feel her throat closing up as she stepped off the bus in the evenings. Sometimes she felt like she was living two different lives. She put on a smile as she met up with Mac at school. She wasn't going to be weak.

"Laura, you have to see what I found in my mom's closet," Mac said, practically jumping up and down.

"What is it?" she laughed, Mac's mood was infectious.

"Remember when we were joking around about your dad and my mom meeting? They already know each other." Mac pulled an old yearbook out of her backpack. She flipped it open. "Look. Cutest couple, Johnny Lawrence and Ali Mills. That's your dad, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing the yearbook.

"And look, she drew a heart around his picture on the class page," Mac said, flipping pages quickly.

"Did you ask her about it?" she laughed.

"No," Mac shook her head. "She's working overnights right now. She doesn't get home until after I leave for school. I was thinking you could come over this weekend and we'll ask her together."

"Definitely," she agreed with a giggle.

"What's up, guys?" Aisha asked, joining them.

"We were just looking at Mac's mom's old yearbook," Laura said, showing it to her. She flipped through a few more pages. "Oh, look, Aisha!" She excitedly pointed to a picture of six boys in karate gis. "This is the Cobra Kais. Of course that Daddy and Uncle Bobby in the middle, that guy is Tommy, Jerry, Jimmy, and I guess the blonde guy on this end is Dutch. I don't know, I've never met him." She read the names from under the picture.

"That's so cool," Aisha said, looking closer. "I like the black gis."

"We better get to class," Mac took the yearbook and stuffed it back in her bag. "We can look at it some more at lunch."

Eli was waiting for her outside accounting.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just can't kiss you in there." He pointed in the classroom before kissing her again.

"Come on," she laughed, pulling him in the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful spring day and after a solid week of rain, it seemed that every student at West Valley had taken their lunches out to the commons rather than eating in the stuffy cafeteria that smelt like burnt fish sticks and sour milk compared to the fresh clean air outside. The Cobra Kai students who had that lunch period were hanging out together on the football practice field with Demetri and Mac.

Miguel and Daimon were sparing, as were Kev and Hawk.

"Give it a rest," Laura said from her seat on the ground between Mac and Aisha. "Save it for the dojo."

"Just a minute, Babe," Hawk grinned. "After I kick his ass."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't think I can do it?" He teased.

"I think if you are, you should pay attention to him and not me," she replied. "Don't get distracted."

He threw a few more punches with Kev, then dropped down on the grass next to Laura and kissed her.

"Looks like he found some girl desperate enough to kiss his fucked up mouth," Rory snickered as he, Moon, and Brucks walked by.

"What did you say?" Hawk said, jumping to his feet.

"Eli, don't." Laura followed him up and grabbed his arm. "They're not worth it," she whispered, pulling him toward her.

"Yeah, Eli, don't," Rory mocked. "Hey, Skank, can you feel that fucked up shit when he kisses you? I mean, how gross is it? Is the money really worth it in his case?"

Laura let go of Hawk's arm and stepped back with her hands up. "No Mercy."

"Why don't you go away?" Miguel asked, joining Laura and Eli.

"I got this," Hawk said, holding a hand up to stop Miguel.

Miguel nodded. "I got your back."

"Rory, why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" Hawk asked, stepping up to him.

"Oooh, the freak takes a few karate lessons from a loser and thinks he's tough," Brucks laughed. "Beat his ass, Rory."

Hawk made a fist and punched towards Brucks who flinched and stepped back. Hawk laughed in disbelief. "Really?" he asked, smirking. "You flinched? I'm nowhere near you. What a pussy."

"I ain't flinching," Rory said, throwing a punch that Hawk sidestepped, cause Rory to fall. They did that twice more before Rory gave up trying to punch him and tackled him instead, sending both of them sprawling the ground, grappling for the upper hand. Rory managed to land a solid hit to Hawk's nose before Hawk was able to throw him off and pin him down. He raised his fist and Rory cowered and covered his face. Hawk stopped and laughed. "Wuss. You've tortured me for years and the first time I stand up to you, you piss your pants. Fucking pussies, Man." He stood up and wiped his bloody nose. "Some bullies," he taunted. He turned to Laura when Brucks jumped him from behind, hitting him in the back of the head, tripping him again. He landed hard, knocking the wind out of him. Rory took the chance and pinned him down as Miguel jumped in, shoving Brucks back and falling into a fighting stance.

"Kev, help," Laura said as she and Aisha tried to separate the fighting boys. They managed to pull them apart just as Counselor Blatt made it over to them blowing her whistle.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Moskowitz and Diaz just jumped us," Rory said, getting to his feet. "We were just walking by and they started trying to fight us."

"That's not true." Laura crossed her arms across her chest. "They started it."

"Alright!" Counselor Blatt rubbed her temples. "Everyone to my office. Now."

At one time, Johnny got calls from Robby's school on a near weekly basis but he'd never gotten a call from Laura's school. That was one call he never expected to answer but yet, here he was, walking up the halls of West Valley High, looking for a Counselor Blatt's office. He turned a corner and saw Laura, Aisha, Kev, and Miguel sitting in the hallway, all looking mad enough to explode.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked them. "One of you better speak up," he added after a minute of silence.

"Hawk got into a fight," Laura said finally.

"So why are you four out here?" he asked. He nodded to Miguel. "What happened to your lip?"

"Because we were trying to stop them and there is zero tolerance policy for fighting," she answered. "You just have to be 'involved' to be guilty."

"That's a stupid policy," he said. "You didn't fight?"

"Well, Aisha, Kev, and I didn't."

"Miguel?" Johnny questioned.

"Brucks took a cheap shot on Hawk from behind," Miguel said through a bruised and swollen lip, folding his arms his chest. "I wasn't going to let them get away with that."

"Okay," Johnny sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Johnny Lawrence? You're Laura's father?" Counselor Blatt practically giggled as she stepped out of her office with Hawk in tow. He didn't pay any attention to her, instead, looking at Hawk who was still holding a bloody tissue to his nose.

"Come here, son," he said, stepping over to the boy. He tilted Hawk's head back and pulled his hand away from his nose. He examined him for a moment, wiping away blood with the pad of his thumb. It shouldn't still be bleeding. "Has he been to the nurse?" He asked Blatt.

"Well, not yet," she answered.

"Why not?" He didn't wait for her to answer calling Miguel over and examining his lip. "What about him?" He demanded.

"Well, um.., we had to separate the students who were fighting, so I sent the other boys to the nurse first," she tried to explain.

"Laura, Kev, Aisha, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," Laura answered. "We weren't fighting."

"But  _she_ won't listen to that," Kev added.

"Mr. Winston, we've been over this," Blatt started but Johnny cut her off.

"Moskowitz and Diaz need to see the nurse," he said. "Hell, at least get them some ice."

"Right." Blatt seemed thrown by the shift in power that she wasn't expecting. She quickly sent her student helper to the cafeteria for ice packs.

"Have you called their parents?"

"She talked to my mom on the phone. Yaya is coming from work to pick me up," Miguel answered.

"My dad is on his way," Hawk spoke up.

"Good," Johnny said. "Sit." He guided Hawk to the chair beside Laura. "Keep your head back. Pinch your nose like this. It'll stop in a few minutes. Put the ice pack on the bridge of your nose. It'll be fine until your dad gets here but you should have it checked out."

"Right, Sensei," Eli nodded.

"Diaz, you and Rosa wait for me, okay? I'll give you a ride home."

"Yes, Sensei," Miguel answered.

"Laura, join us, please," Counselor Blatt said, regaining her footing and leading Johnny and Laura into her office. As she took her seat across the desk, Johnny finally recognized her. She had been Sylvia Harris. Mr. Harris' mousy little daughter that always hung out on the edge of Ali's group of friends. She'd blush and hide behind her hair when anyone spoke to her. Which was exactly why Dutch had always made a point to sit down next to her and say something damn near pornographic, then laugh his ass when she would duck her head and run away. God, he was an ass sometimes. You would think that Sylvia would like seeing bullies get their asses kicked.

Laura couldn't believe that she'd been suspended for two days for trying to stop a fight. It was ridiculous. She was looking out the window of Johnny's car as he took her home. She clutched the seat underneath her and swallowed hard. This was worse than being late or talking back or forgetting to say 'sir'. This was misbehaving in public.

"Damnit, Shannon! Answer the damn phone!" Johnny practically yelled snapping his phone closed.

"Daddy, just let me stay with you," she pleaded again. "You said you weren't mad at me."

"I wish I could, Baby," he said. "And I'm not mad at you. I'm not taking to Shannon's because I'm mad at you. It's her time to be with you."

"She keeps me from going to your house, so why do you care if I don't go back to hers?"

"Because you have to do the right thing," he said, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. "Even if others aren't. No. Especially if others aren't doing the right thing."

She shook her head and stared out the window again.

"Look, your mom is most likely just asleep with her phone off," he said. "I'll go up with you and we can ask her to let you stay with me while you are out of school and if she says no, then I'll come over first thing in the morning to pick you up for my day, okay? She can't stop you from coming with me on my days any more than I can keep you on her days." Only he knew he wouldn't call the law on Shannon and she had done it to him more than a few times.

"Fine," she whispered. It wasn't like she really had a choice anyway.

Laura pulled keys from her backpack and quickly undid the locks to the apartment, but the chain kept it from opening. "MOM!" She yelled through the crack.

Johnny banged on the door. "Shannon!"

After a few minutes, Shannon stumbled to the door in a short slip and robe. "Laura, Baby, what are you doing home?" She opened the door to let her in. "Oh, hi, Johnny," she groaned.

"Our daughter has been suspended for two days," he answered, stepping around her.

"What for?" she sighed.

"Fighting."

"Really, Laura?" she turned to face her daughter. She expected that kind of stuff from Robby but not her.

"I wasn't fighting. I was trying to stop Eli from fighting," Laura explained. "But it doesn't matter. Everyone involved gets suspended."

"Stupid policy, but it's the truth," Johnny added.

"Your boyfriend was fighting? Good pick," she scoffed, then immediately held her hand up to stop Johnny. "Just remember that I picked you before you open your big mouth."

"And that was a good decision for either of us?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let me take her while she's out of school," Johnny said, leaning against the counter. "She'll be with me tomorrow night anyway. Let me take her tonight and I'll keep her until school Friday."

"So she can avoid being grounded?" Shannon replied. "No. You're not making me the bad guy this time."

"I'm not trying to make you the bad guy," he replied. "I just thought, instead of grounding her, I could take her to the dojo and make her work because if grounding worked on either of our kids we wouldn't be having these discussions so often."

'Laura, go to your room while your dad and I talk," Shannon said.

"Yes, ma'am." She picked up her backpack and carried it to her room.

When she shut the door, Shannon turned back to Johnny.

"Come on, Shan, it's just two extra nights," he said trying not to notice that her robe was open leaving little to the imagination.

"Grounding would work if you didn't always let them out of it when they were with you," she answered.

"Like you didn't do the same thing." He looked at her, having trouble looking away. "Could you put on some clothes?" he asked finally.

"Tempted?" she smiled, smugly.

"Not even if you were naked and begging," he lied.

"Yeah, right," she laughed, pointedly looking at the front of his jeans.

"Whatever," he replied, turning away slightly. "What's the matter? Your new man already letting you down in the bedroom?"

"Shut up," she snapped. "You don't know anything about him."

"I know my kids hate him," he shrugged.

"They hate everyone."

"Not true," he shook his head. "But then again, you're here, you're relatively sober," he stopped and opened a cabinet and shut it before continuing. "And this is only about the third time I've ever been here that my kids weren't begging me to buy them food because the cabinets were empty. So he can't be all bad." He looked her up and down again. "But you are still standing here with me with next to nothing on, so..."

"Shut up, Johnny," she snapped, pulling her robe closed and smoothing down her hair.

"So, what about Laura? Can I take her or what?" he abruptly changed the subject.

"No," she answered. "I told you, I'm not going to let you take her for two days of fun and make me the bad guy who has to punish her after that."

"Whatever," he replied. "Tomorrow is my day anyway. I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Fine. You can leave now," she replied.

"Laura," he called out. "Come here, Baby."

She came out of her room, carrying a bag. "Can I go?" she asked Shannon.

"Your mom wants you to stay here tonight," Johnny answered. "But I'll pick you up first thing in the morning, okay?"

Her shoulders slumped and her head dropped. "Okay."

He kissed her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agreed. "Mom?" She started to ask her not to tell Gerald, but she already knew that was useless. "What's my punishment?"

"Go back to your room," Shannon replied. "I'll let you know after I talk to Gerald."

"Okay," she replied through trembling lips. By the time he came home from work, she'd made herself literally sick with worry.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun.

A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Robby and Laura.

******************Trigger Warning: Violence Implied****************

* * *

Laura just wanted out of that apartment. She would have taken the bus to Reseda if buses ran at Midnight. She couldn't sleep. Even her pajamas touching her skin hurt. But wasn't the physical pain that was keeping her wound up. It was that she knew now, for certain, that her mom knew he was hitting her and was letting it happen. Honestly, the punishment hadn't been as bad this time as it had the night of the dance. Just three times, unlike before when he'd hit her until he tired it seemed. Still, there was no way her mom hadn't heard it. He'd also forbidden her from seeing Eli, but she didn't care about that. She would see him at school and when she was with Johnny. Besides, no one at home knew that Eli and Hawk were the same person like Johnny did, so if pressed, she could always call him Hawk. It wasn't the punishments that had her stomach churning. It wasn't the pain that broke her. It was the knowing that no one would or could protect her. Not always. Robby worked. Daddy had no choice about leaving her there. Mom didn't care. She couldn't tell anyone else. Mom didn't care. Mom _didn't_ care.

She got out of bed and packed her bag for Johnny's even though he wouldn't be there for hours. She paced back and forth in her room fighting both tears and fear until she couldn't handle it anymore. Quietly she tiptoed to Robby's bedroom.

"Robby," she whispered. "Robby. Wake up."

"Laura?" he said, groggily. "Laura, what is it?"

She opened her mouth to tell him everything, but what came out was, "I'm scared. Can I sleep in here?"

"What are you scared of?" he asked, more alert. He sat up in his bed so she could sit beside.

"I just.., I just had a nightmare," she replied.

"It's okay," he said, hugging her. "Go get your pillows and blankets."

He went to the bathroom and grabbed some more sheets and blankets and spread them out on the floor for Laura to lay on. After she was settled, he turned the lights out and laid down himself.

"So what happened today?" he asked.

"Eli got into a fight with some guys at school who were making fun of him because of his scars," she said. "And me for dating him."

"And you got suspended?" he asked.

"Zero tolerance," she said. "Counselor Blatt says I should have gone and got a teacher for help instead of trying to stop the fight myself. Although it wasn't just me trying to stop them. All of us got suspended. Eli, Miggie, and the two boys they were fighting are out until next week, but Aisha and Kev and I can go back Friday."

"That sucks," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for so long, Laura was sure that he had fallen asleep again when he spoke again. "Lou? Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me, okay?" he said. "I know I told you this already but it's important that you understand. If anyone is hurting you, you have to tell me, okay? I don't care who it is, or what you say they've done, I'll believe you and I'll take care of it, okay? But I don't know if you don't tell me. It's always been us against them, right?"

"Right."

"If I don't have you, then...," he stopped. He couldn't give that thought voice. "Just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered feeling guilty. Robby was working so hard. She just had to be strong for a little while longer. She could be strong. She would just make sure that she didn't mess up again. She had to. She turned on her stomach and tried to get comfortable. She lit up her phone. "You have weed under your bed."

Shit. He had forgotten about that. "That's not what that is," he lied.

"Whatever," she giggled. "I know what weed looks like, Robby. And I know you smoke. Daddy does, too."

"Yeah? Where does he keep his stash?" Robby laughed.

"Taped to the back of the drawer next to the stove," she answered.

"Good to know. I usually need a joint when I stay at Dad's," he replied. "Goodnight, Lou-Lou."

"Goodnight Brother." She was finally able to relax and sleep, but Robby didn't. He laid on his stomach and stared at Laura in the faint light spilling through his window. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He just had to figure out how to get Laura to talk about it. He knew he could just ask her directly. Make it so she couldn't say 'He's just mean' or 'I'm fine' but yes or no. But for some reason, he just didn't want to say those words out loud. If it wasn't happening, he didn't want to put it in her mind or in her world. Besides, what if he asked the wrong question and she wouldn't answer when he found the right one? He pushed her hair back from her face. She was still sweet and good. He had to protect her. She trusted him. She was probably the only person in the world who hadn't written him off as some juvenile delinquent waste of space at this point. No. That wasn't true. Mr. LaRusso didn't see him as a waste of space. Mr. LaRusso actually thought he was a good person. Well, it was just a matter of time before he let him down too. He reached down and slipped his hand in Laura's before closing his eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He wasn't going to let the filth of the rest of their life change her like it had changed him. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand without judging. Oh well. It didn't helped to want for things they didn't have. It never had.

* * *

"I told you we don't hit our kids." Shannon was furious.

"And I told you that's why they're little shits," Gerald replied.

"Don't hit my daughter again," she spat out.

"I didn't hurt her," he snapped. "I just spanked her. Kids get spanked all the time. She didn't even cry. I'm just trying to help you make her a better person. Don't you want her to have a better life than you did?"

"Of course I do," Shannon said. "I just don't see why we couldn't just ground her."

"Because that's worked so well in the past?"

Shannon went silent and sat down on the bed. Hadn't Johnny just said that exact thing that afternoon?

"You have to admit she's a lot more respectful since we've started setting some real limits with her," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah," Shannon said, uneasily. "It's just..., I don't want her or Robby to be hit."

"You're acting like I'm just slapping her around," he said. "I'm not. It's just discipline and only when she's done something really bad. Kids need limits and discipline, right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"I think Laura's a great kid and I want to take care of you and her. I think we could be a great little family, but I can't do that if she's being a disobedient, disrespectful little brat," he said, putting his arms around her. "I want us to be a family, don't you?"

She nodded and let him kiss her.

"I'll be easier on her," he promised. "It'll be fine."

Shannon nodded again. "Well, just a warning. If Johnny finds out that you hit his kid, he'll lose his shit."

"I'm not afraid of that loser," Gerald said. "If he was a good father who had done his job, I wouldn't have to spank her in the first place. I'm going to take care of you in ways he never could. I love you, Shannon and I love your kids."

"I love you, too," she answered, letting him kiss her again.

* * *

After fifty-one years of life, Johnny had finally come to the conclusion that there was a hell and after listening to the same Taylor Swift song on repeat for the last hour, he was in it. Of course, he hadn't known who Taylor Swift was until Laura told him. He wished he was still blessedly ignorant. He stood up and watch Laura practice dancing in front of the mirrors in the dojo. He didn't know much about it, but she seemed to be pretty good if he could just get her to listen to some better music or get her some headphones.

"Hey, Lou-Lou," he said, speaking up over her phone. "Time to get ready for class."

She gave him a thumbs up sign and gathered up her things. She went into the dressing room and pulled off the sweats she had been wearing. She dug around in her dance bag and pulled out her gi. She quickly stepped into the pants, tying the drawstring as tight as possible around her waist. During their last class, Bert had accidentally stepped on her hem and she had to act fast to keep them from hitting the ground. She noticed how loose they had become lately. She was pulling her t-shirt over her head when the door opened. She hadn't thought Aisha would be there so soon. She jerked the shirt down as fast as she could but it was too late.

"Oh my God! Laura, what the hell happened to your back?" Aisha exclaimed.

"Aisha, shh," Laura spun around frantically. She held her hands out motioned for her to quiet down. "Shh.., please!"

"What happened?" Aisha demanded. "Has Sensei seen that?"

"Listen," Laura said, grabbing her arm gently. "Please don't tell him. It's nothing. It looks a lot worse than it is. It doesn't even hurt."

"But what happened?"

"I fell," she lied. "That's all."

"You did not get that from falling," Aisha called out the lie.

"Yes, I did," she insisted. "I was skating with Robby and he was showing me..., um..., how you, like, jump your board up on a rail and slide down and I got up but my board flipped and I came down on my back. Sliding down the rail on a board is great, sliding down on your back, not so much," she quickly covered.

"Then why not just tell Sensei?"

"Because Daddy and Robby are always at each other's throats," she said. "I wasn't supposed to be skating. I just don't want to be the cause of more fighting. Look, my mom took me to the doctor and it looks worse than it is." She stopped not wanting to give too many details.

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. Please?"

"Okay," she agreed but looked uneasy about it.

"Thanks." She put on her top and tied her belt around her waist. "I owe you one."

* * *

"Mom is already at work," Mac said as she and Laura stopped in her kitchen to put their backpacks down. "But we can talk to her in the morning."

"MacKenzie, is that you?" Mrs. Mills said coming into the kitchen with another lady.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac replied. "It's me and Laura."

"Well, Mrs. Abelson and I are planning the Spring Cotillion for the club, so keep it down for a while okay?" Mrs. Mills asked.

"Yes ma'am," both girls answered.

"We'll just go up to my room," Mac added.

"You have to be Laura Weinberg's granddaughter," Mrs. Abelson said, stepping closer to Laura.

"Yes, ma'am," Laura replied, politely. She looked down at her feet.

"Well, you look just like her," Mrs. Abelson smiled warmly. She put her hands on Laura's cheeks and held her head up as though she was examining her. "She and I were great friends, you know."

"Yes ma'am," she replied again, not know what else to say. Her grandmother had died of breast cancer when her dad was nineteen. She'd never known her except from the picture Johnny kept on the TV. He didn't even talk about her much.

"It is so nice to meet you. Laura would have just loved you," Mrs. Abelson hugged her.

"Thank you," Laura replied.

"Come on," Mac grabbed her arm rescuing her. "Let's go up to my room."

"Thank you," Laura said when Mac shut the door. "I never know what to say when people talk about Daddy's mom. I mean, she died a really long time ago. I never knew her."

"Oh, I know. They do that with me about my grandfather," Mac said.

"Dang it," Laura said, searching her pockets. "I think I left my phone in my bag. I need to text Robby."

"No problem," Mac said. "We'll run down and get it and get some snacks too. Come on."

They ran back down the stairs but stopped short seeing the two older women.

"I'm telling you I do not want MacKenzie hanging out with that girl and certainly don't want her in my house," Mrs. Mills said.

"Oh, why not? She's just a sweet as can be," Mrs. Abelson replied. "And she's Laura's granddaughter."

"She's trash, Bethany," she replied. "You know Johnny is a borderline alcoholic and her mother.., Well, Sid told that her mother is just some whore Johnny picked up somewhere. He bets that boy isn't even Johnny's. But I can't tell Ali anything anymore."

Laura froze. She couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel. Anger began to rise in her as she stood there. She may have to listen to Gerald run her Daddy down every day but she wasn't going to listen to anyone else do it.

"Laura, I am so..." Mac began but Laura stopped her with a wave of her hand.

She stomped down the last few steps, making her presence more than known.

"Functional and slut," she practically shouted at Mrs. Mills.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Mills looked offended.

"You said my daddy is a borderline alcoholic. That's not true. Borderline means maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I can tell you, he definitely is an alcoholic. But he can still work and take care of his responsibilities. That's called being a functional alcoholic, you know like most of the men at that stupid club of yours. And my mom isn't a whore. Whores get paid, she does it for free. That means she just a slut," Laura's lips twisted into a smug grin. "But at least neither one of them is a stuck-up prude. If you're going to talk about my family, at least use the right words." She pushed past the older woman, grabbed her backpack and ran out.

"NANA!" Mac exclaimed before following Laura. "Lou, wait!"

"What?" Laura spun around.

"I'm sorry," Mac said. "She had no right to say that stuff."

"Yeah, well," Laura said, looking away. She knew Mac was going to hate her after this, but maybe that was better. If Mac wasn't her friend anymore, then she wouldn't be asking any more questions about bruises and punishments. Stupid Aisha and her big mouth. "She's right. I am trash. I'm just a Reseda slut, remember?"

"You know that's not true," Mac cried. "I don't think that. I'm your friend remember?"

Laura shook her head. "Maybe I'm not your friend. Ever think of that? Maybe I was just using you because you're rich."

"I don't believe that," Mac replied, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should," she said. "Maybe you shouldn't be so damn naive. People aren't nice. Do yourself a favor and don't talk to me again." She slung her backpack on her shoulder and ran to the corner before Mac could reply. Once she reached the main road, she collapsed on the bus stop bench and let herself cry.

* * *

Please R and R.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dr. Schwarber, your daughter is here to see you," the receptionist said, stepping into the Dr.'s lounge. "Want me to bring her back? Is it a good time?"

"That's fine," Ali nodded. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"I brought you some dinner," Mac said, holding up a fast food bag. "Can you eat with me?"

"Sure, Honey, but where is Lou? I thought you two were having a sleepover?" Ali asked.

"Not anymore," she replied, her shoulders dropping.

"What happened? Did you two have an argument?" Ali asked, putting her arm around Mac's shoulders.

"No. Yes. I don't know. It wasn't much arguing," she replied. "She just said some really mean things and ran away."

"That doesn't sound like Laura," Ali said, trying to draw her out.

Mac sighed, then launched into the story quickly. "She overheard Nana saying some really nasty things about Mr. Lawrence and Ms. Keene and then she smarted off to Nana and ran out."

"What did Nana say?" Ali questioned.

"She said that Laura is trash and that she doesn't want me hanging out with her or for Laura to be in  _her house_  because Mr. Lawrence is an alcoholic and Ms. Keene is a..., is a..., whore," she whispered the last word. "And that Laura's brother probably isn't her brother, or well, not Mr. Lawrence's son, of course, he's her brother."

"Wow." Ali was floored. Not that her mother would say something like that, she would definitely say it, but that she would be so uncouth as to say where Laura could hear her. "Laura must have been really hurt by that."

Mac nodded. "And Laura smarted off to her, which I'm sure Nana will tell you all about, then she ran out. I stopped her and she said that Nana was right, that she is trash and just a Reseda slut and that she wasn't my friend, that she'd just been using me because I'm rich."

"Do you believe that?"

Mac shook her head. "No. But she said that people aren't nice that I shouldn't be so niave."

Ali took a deep breath and pulled Mac against her chest, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry that she said mean things but it sounds like Nana really hit a nerve with her. Why don't you give her some space this weekend then try to talk to her at school?"

Mac nodded again, "Yeah, she was saying way worse things about herself than she said to me."

"Please tell me that 'Reseda slut' isn't still a thing at your school," Ali said, grimacing.

"Yep," Mac replied.

"One of my best friends was from Reseda," Ali said. "She was really sweet but the other cheerleaders made fun of her for being poor."

"It still happens. Sometimes it's like the school is divided in half," Mac said.

"So what did you girls want to talk to me about so urgently," Ali asked, looking in the bags Mac had brought with her and setting out the burgers and fries.

"Oh! I found one of your yearbooks," Mac said.

"And?"

"Did you know Laura's dad in school?"

"If you found the right yearbook, you already know the answer to that," Ali replied, her cheeks growing red.

"Well, we saw the pictures, was he your boyfriend?" Mac asked.

"For a while," she answered. "But that was a really, really, long time ago. Don't go getting any ideas."

"Relax, mom," Mac laughed. "We just thought it was funny. Why did you break up?"

"Oh, I don't remember," Ali waved the question away. "We were in high school so probably something silly like he talked to another girl at lunch or something." That wasn't true. She remembered exactly why she broke up with Johnny Lawrence but she wasn't about to tell it to her youngest child. "Eat up. I'll take my lunch hour and drive you home."

"Thanks, Mom," Mac said.

* * *

Laura was laying on the sofa watching TV. She'd tried to call Johnny when she left Mac's house, but he hadn't answered. Not that it mattered. It wasn't her weekend with him. He would have tried to get Shannon to let her stay with him, but in the end, she knew she would have to go home anyway so she didn't waste too much time trying to reach him. She had texted Shannon who told her to go straight home and she'd texted Robby and told him about the change of plans. He'd told her that it sucked but that he would bring some dinner home.

She was glad that the apartment was empty when she got home. Her mom had left a note that she was out for the evening. Gerald was still at work and so was Robby. She couldn't believe he was really working instead of in school but he seemed to like his job. He wouldn't tell her where it was, just that he was washing cars and running errands at some ritzy car lot. She washed her face and got a snack before settling down in front of the TV.

"Hey, Laura, I thought you had a sleepover tonight?" Gerald asked when he came in.

"No, sir," she answered. "It was canceled. I texted Mom and she said come on home."

"Oh. Well, she's out with some friends tonight," he answered. "I was just going to get a pizza and watch some TV."

"Okay. I'll get out of your way," she replied, sitting up.

"No, it's okay," he said. "You can stay. Are you watching the Father of the Bride? My daughter used to love that movie." He leaned on the back of the recliner. "Mind if I watch with you?"

She shook her head and he sat down in the chair.

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have three kids but they're all grown up now. My sons live in Fresno."

"What about your daughter?"

"She died." He swallowed hard. "She was in a car accident." With her boyfriend and they were both stoned out of their heads. He didn't speak that part. He couldn't. He never could. The son of bitch boyfriend had walked away without a scratch but his beautiful little girl had taken so many benzos the paramedics just couldn't keep her heart beating. Maybe if he had been at home that afternoon..., maybe if he had punished her the first time he found pills in her backpack or when she started staying out all night or running around with a different boy every week..., Maybe if he'd made it work with her mom.., a hundred Maybes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Laura said, sincerely.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago," he replied. Laura looked at him. For a moment, he wasn't the mean, angry man she feared. He was sad, lost.

"What was her name?"

"Annie," he smiled. "That's why she liked this movie so much."

"Are you sure you want to watch  _this_ movie with me?" she asked. "I can go watch it on my laptop or we can find something else."

"No," he shook his head and looked at her kindly for the first time in weeks. "I would love to watch this movie with you. Start it over?"

"Sure," she smiled. After that, they watched the second one. Laura even laughing at his imitation of Franck. It was the nicest evening she'd spent at home since he'd moved in. She could almost breathe. Still, it wasn't enough to undo the knot in her stomach that made it impossible for her to relax. That night, when she was sure her mom and Gerald were asleep, she gathered up her pillows and blankets and tiptoed into Robby's room. He already had the blankets spread on the floor next to his bed. She had taken to sleeping in there more than her own room. She got settled in and reached up for his hand.

"Robby?"

"Yeah?" He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He held her hand.

"Did you know that Gerald had a daughter that died?"

"No. Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"He's still an asshole."

"I think he's sad."

Robby sighed. "Don't let him suck you in. You know he's just going to leave. They all do. Even Dad."

"I know," she replied. "But maybe, maybe if we were nicer, he would be too. He was nice this afternoon." And if he was nicer, maybe he wouldn't want to punish her again.

Alarm bells were blaring in Robby's head as he turned on his side to look at her. "Laura, don't." He said firmly. "Stay away from him. Don't watch movies with him. Don't go out to eat with him. In fact, don't even be here alone with him. If he's here and Mom or I aren't, then you leave. Go to Dad's. Go to Uncle Bobby's. Go see Eli or Mac. Hell, go to the corner store and call me. Just don't be alone with him, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, her voice sounding slightly panicked.

"Just keep your distance."

"Okay, Robby. I'll stay away," she said. She knew Robby must be concerned if he was telling to go to their Dad's.

* * *

There were exactly ten ways Ali could go from her mom's house to St. Sebastian's Hospital. There was only one took her down Victory Boulevard in Reseda. It wasn't the longest route, but it was too long for her to take just for the heck of it. Especially since she found herself turning into the small strip mall parking lot. She only had thirty minutes left in her lunch hour and it would take another ten to get back to the hospital. She told herself that she was here because she was worried about their daughters but she knew that he split custody of Laura with her mother and it was likely that he had no clue there even was a problem between the girls. It was also highly likely that he didn't even know that their girls were friends.

She parked away from the dojo's door, but she could still see in. There were three boys practicing. She recognized the tallest on from FaceBook. It was Barbara Brown's youngest boy. She wondered how long they would be. She really didn't want an audience if she went inside which she wasn't even sure she wanted to do. She knew Johnny the instant she saw him. He was still tall with muscles in all the right places and those unkempt blonde curls. She saw the smaller dark haired boy nodded his head toward Johnny, then all three boys rushed him at once. Her breath caught in her throat as she wondered if this was the way Johnny taught. The same way Kreese had trained him and his friends by encouraging them to fight each other, to fight him, to never pull their punches and always go for broke, even when just sparing. Johnny quickly swept Ryan's feet from under him, but she noticed that he used his leg to break the boy's fall. She smiled as he grabbed the boy with the mohawk in a headlock and messed his hair up before flipping him and squaring off with the smaller dark haired boy. He was playing with them, truly playing with them, not the sadistic, 'prove who's stronger' way Kreese had 'played' with his students, but the way a father played with his sons. The way Greg had wrestled with their boys. He held his hand out to help them all up and began turning out lights as they gathered their things. She could hear their conversations as they left the dojo.

"Just how long do you spend on your hair?" Johnny was teasing the mohawk kid who was trying to smooth his hair back into place. "I never thought Laura would date someone who spent more time on his hair that she spends on hers."

"His mommy does it," Ryan laughed.

"She does not, Dork," the boy pushed him playfully.

"His sister does it," the other boy grinned.

"Alright, guys, go home. It's going to take Diaz all night to get ready for his date tomorrow," Johnny said, locking the door.

"Yeah, he has to get that big ass pompadour just right," Ryan teased, mimicking styling his hair.

"At least I don't look like my mom cuts my hair," Diaz shot back.

"How much you all know about hairstyling is worrying," Johnny said, putting an end to the teasing. "Now, I said go home."

Ryan and the mohawk kid went towards cars in the parking lot, but Johnny slung his arm around the other boy's shoulders and led him towards his car. She would have sworn that was the same car he'd had when they were dating. She knew it was now or never, but she just couldn't make herself get out of the car. Instead, she put it in drive and headed back to work. She would talk to Johnny when she was sure that she was talking to him for the sake of their girls and not just because she wanted to talk to Johnny again.

* * *

"Hey, Daniel, you had some trouble here this weekend?" Bobby walked into Daniel's office and shook his hand.

"Well, maybe. We found this on the security tapes this morning," Daniel said, playing the tape of Trey and Cruz for him. "They didn't break in, but maybe they saw the cameras and got spooked? Anyway, I know Coles' and some of the smaller dealerships and garages have been having trouble with break-ins and petty thefts. I don't know if its the same guys, but if it is, this is a pretty damn good picture of them."

"No shit. Thanks for this," Bobby said, leaning closer to the screen. "Who's this? The third guy?" He pointed out the third pair of feet on the camera.

"I didn't notice that when I watched it," Daniel said, also leaning in to get a better look. "That guy's on the ground while the other two are up."

"Maybe they surprised an employee of yours?" Bobby guessed.

"No one said anything," he replied, studying the screen. "Hey, Mandy," he called into Amanda's office. "Could you come in here for a moment?"

"What's up?" She replied, stepping through the door between their offices. "Oh, hi, Officer Brown," she smiled.

"Do you know who might wear those shoes?" He asked, pointing at the computer screen.

"Robby."

"How do you know that so quickly?" Daniel questioned.

"Office and sales staff wears dress shoes, service staff wears boots. That just leaves Robby," she explained. "Besides, only a teenager, or a serious slacker, would wear high top Converse to work." She grinned at Daniel knowing he still had a few pairs in the back of their closet that he wore the scant few days he didn't wear a suit to work.

Daniel smirked back before turning to Bobby again. "If that is my employee, then it would be Robby Keene, but he should have been long gone by eight."

"Robby Keene?" Bobby was almost certain he had heard that wrong.

"Yeah, he's been working as a general helper for the past few months," Daniel said.

"I'll definitely need to talk to him," he replied.

"I'll find him," Amanda volunteered.

A few minutes later, Robby walked into the office. "Mrs. LaRusso said you wanted to see me?" His eyes grew wide and he faltered for just a minute, seeing Bobby leaning against Daniel's desk but he quickly recovered, nodding at each man in turn.

"Robby, this Officer Brown," Daniel said. "We were watching the security videos from Saturday. Did you come by after hours?"

"Mr. LaRusso, I can explain," Robby said, quickly. "I left my phone, so I thought I'd stop by and see if any of the body shop guys were working late and these guys tried to jump me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my phone so I led them over to the camera and they took off when they realized being recorded. I would have called you except I just got here and got my phone out of my locker."

"Good idea getting them under the cameras," Daniel replied, impressed, not having any reason to doubt Robby's story. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No sir," Robby grinned. "They weren't expecting me to know how to block them."

"Good," Daniel said with a nod.

"Do you know these guys, Robby?" Bobby asked.

He shook his head. "No, sir." He might not want to steal shit with them anymore, but he wasn't going to throw them to the wolves either.

"Okay. You can get back to work," Bobby said, turning to Daniel again. After a few minutes and Daniel making him a copy of the footage, he said, "I think that'll just about do it. I'll let you know what we find out. But you know, I do need to talk to that kid again." He motioned to where Robby was making coffee in the lobby. "Get some particulars in case we need to contact him."

"Sure," Daniel agreed. "I'm sure he'll tell you whatever you need to know. He's a good kid."

Bobby nodded. "Thanks again, LaRusso." He walked over to Robby in the lobby. "I suggest you follow me right now." He walked to his car out of sight of LaRusso auto with Robby at his heels.

"Look, Uncle Bobby, I know...," Robby started as soon as Bobby turned to face him.

"Save it," Bobby cut him off. "What the hell are you doing? And keep in mind that if I don't think you're telling me the God's honest truth, I will march you right back into that dealership and tell Daniel LaRusso how great I think it is that he and Johnny have buried the hatchet deep enough that he was willing to hire Johnny's sixteen-year-old son to drive hundred thousand dollar vehicles around Encino. I'm willing to bet he wouldn't have a great reaction to that."

Robby folded his arms across his chest and was silent for a long moment.

"You got one minute to spill it," Bobby threatened.

"I've got to get Laura out of Mom's house," Robby exploded. "I can't wait for Dad and the legal way and all that bullshit. I've got to protect her now."

"Protect her?" Bobby was confused. "Robby, what's going on at home?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Nothing yet, or nothing she's told me about. But you don't see the way that creep looks at her. He tries to give her all these bullshit punishments and rules. It's no wonder she stays at school till all hours. Mom doesn't care. She says I'm paranoid. Dad's useless. I can't wait for him to actually hurt her for the law to do something. I won't let that happen!" He punched Bobby's fender, then cursed out loud, holding his throbbing hand, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Bobby asked. So Robby thought Laura was at school every afternoon and not with Johnny. "You can stay with Barbara and I any time."

"Because you can't help," he snapped. "No one can. Specifically, no one connected to Dad. Mom would never let Laura stay with you because you might let Dad see her without getting his fucking child support first. She's even been staying over at Dad's on visitation nights because I know the worst thing he would do is get drunk and pass out. This is so fucked up!" He hit the car again.

Bobby took a deep breath. "You need to tell Johnny all this."

"I can't," he insisted. "If I tell Dad, then he's going to go beat the shit out Gerald like he did that guy that slapped me at Applebees that time and then he'll lose what custody he has and Laura really will have nowhere else to go."

"Okay, you don't want my help, you don't want Johnny's help, what's your big plan here?" he asked.

"I've got enough money saved to rent a place for me and Laura to live. I just have to find somewhere safe," Robby said. "Mom won't care if she's with me. Its just Dad she doesn't want us living with."

"And how do you think you're going to do that? You're sixteen," Bobby tried to point out the flaws in Robby's logic.

He shrugged. "I convinced everyone here that I'm nineteen. It won't be hard to convince some landlord who only cares about money."

Bobby knew he was right about the landlord thing and probably about Shannon only caring about Johnny not having custody of the kids rather than them not being with her. "Okay," he said, finally. "I don't agree with your plan, but some of what you say is true. If you think Laura is in danger, then we don't need to wait until she gets hurt to act. Let me see what I can find out about your mom's friend and in the meantime, you need to talk to Johnny." He reached out and pulled Robby into a hug. "You're a good brother, Robby. You do so much for Lou. You take good care of her, but you can't do this on your own." He hugged him for another moment before saying, "That still doesn't explain why you're working for Daniel LaRusso. He can't possibly know that your name is really Robby Lawrence."

"No, I used my original birth certificate to get and ID then just altered the birthday," Robby smirked. He stepped back, wiped his eyes, and shrugged, "It started off because I needed a job and if I could also piss Dad off while getting one, it seemed like a good idea to me. But then, Mr. LaRusso isn't the asshole Dad's always made him out to be. I like him and I like the job." He looked up and smiled in earnest. "And they let drive Porsches."

Bobby had to laugh at that.

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Robby asked.

"I'm not," Bobby said. "But you are. Robby, you are messing with his business by lying about your age. Just you being here right now, when you should be in school, is breaking a ton of labor laws. You've got to come clean about your age at the very least."

Robby nodded. "I will." He knew Bobby was right. He'd just have to find the right time.


	16. Chapter 16

Mac didn't give Laura a chance to reject her. She was waiting at the school gates when Laura came up. Without waiting for even a hello, she threw her arms around her friend.

"My grandmother is a bitch, okay?" she said, hugging her even though Laura wasn't returning the hug. "I'm sorry she said all that. I don't believe any of that and I know you don't either. You can keep trying to push me away but I'm going to keep being your friend because I need you to be my best friend and I think you need a best friend too."

"I've never had a best friend," Laura said. She'd had friends of course, but none she had ever been really close to before Mac. She hugged Mac back tightly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just mad at your grandmother."

"I know that," Mac replied. "I'm still mad at her."

"Don't be. She loves you," Laura said.

Mac shrugged. "I know. We'd better get to class besides, I think Hawk is waiting for you." She pointed to where Hawk, Aisha, and Demetri were waiting by the doors.

Laura kissed Hawk. "Guess what? My mom relented on my grounding."

"Really?" he replied. "Want to go out Friday?"

"That's why I was telling you," she grinned. "We could go to a movie after practice?"

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her in the building.

* * *

"You're Hawk, right?" Moon asked, sitting down at his table in advanced chemistry.

He'd gone to school with Moon Mims for the last three years and she had never even looked at him unless Yasmine was making a joke about him. Still, she had also never gone out of her way to make fun of him either like others in her group of friends did, so he spoke. "Yeah."

"My partner is out today. Mind if I work with you?" She asked.

"That's fine," he said. He usually preferred to work by himself. Partially that he hated seeing the repulsed, or worse pitying, faces of kids the teachers had forced to pair off with him and partially because he preferred to do things himself without having to worry that someone would sabotage the project as a 'joke' on the weird kid.

"You know, I just wanted to say, it was really cool that you stood up for your girlfriend the other day," she said, sliding her stool closer to his. "She's really lucky."

"Well, I think she stood up for me, but thanks," he replied.

"You didn't start fighting until Rory called her a skank. I mean, no one has ever done anything like that for me before and it was kind of cool how you and Diaz kicked their asses without even throwing punches," she smiled. "Between that and the beat down Diaz gave them a few months ago, they won't be bothering anyone for a really long time."

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Were you hurt? Did your parents freak out?"

"No and my mom kind of freaked out, but I think my dad was proud," he grinned.

"That's cool," Moon smiled.

After class was over, Moon said, "I just don't get this. Could you maybe tutor me sometime?"

There it was. Hawk knew she wasn't talking to him, just to be talking to him. "I don't really do that. Besides, I have a karate tournament coming up and we're having a lot of extra practices for that. You should find a different tutor."

Moon bowed her head and blushed. "Okay, so I don't really need a tutor. That was just my attempt at a non-embarrassing way of asking for your number."

"Why do want my number?"

She shrugged. "I thought we could talk or hang out sometime."

"I have a girlfriend," he replied.

"I know, but you can have other friends, can't you?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"Maybe some other day," he said, picking up his books. "Excuse me." He walked around her to leave.

* * *

"Hey, Hawk," Moon stopped at their table at lunch. "I know you said no, but here's my number in case you change your mind." She dropped a folded piece of paper on his lunch tray.

"I told you I don't do that," he responded as every eye at the table turned to stare at them in astonishment.

"Well, like I said," she giggled. "You might change your mind." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smirked at Laura, then walked off to her usual table, giving Yasmine the excuse that she needed a chemistry tutor before sitting down.

"What the hell?" Aisha spat out before even Laura could speak up.

Hawk shrugged and unfolded the paper. "She wants me to tutor her in science. I'm not doing it." He crumpled the paper up and dropped it on his tray.

Sam, who was sitting with Miguel, looked at Moon, then back at Hawk. Moon was a straight A student in science. She wondered what her former friend was playing at but didn't say anything.

"So, what's really the deal with Moon Mims?" Demetri asked as he and Hawk walked to class after lunch.

"I told you. She's buttering me up to tutor her in science. We both know that 'tutor' means do all the work for me and give me the answers," he replied with a shrug. "I'm not doing it this time."

"Yeah, sure that's it," Demetri scoffed.

"What's that mean?"

"I took basic chem with her last year and for a pot smoking airhead, she is surprisingly good at chemistry. She finished with the highest grade in the class," he replied. "She wasn't giving you her number because you're so great in class that she needs your help."

"I told her that I have a girlfriend," Hawk said, defensively.

"Then why did you keep the number?"

"What?! I didn't!" Hawk sputtered.

"I saw you," Demetri laughed and rolled his eyes. "You threw your tray away, but you palmed that piece of paper first."

"I did not." He insisted.

"Don't worry. Laura didn't see you," Demetri smirked. "We've been friends since seventh grade. I get it. Moon is hot and you've had a crush on her since we started high school. Your secret's safe with me."

"I don't have a secret," Hawk plead his innocence again.

"Yeah, sure, just don't say I didn't warn you when it all blows up in your face,  _Hawk._ "

* * *

Ryan smirked down at Laura as she hit the mat hard.

"Pay attention to your opponent's feet, Lou, not all are going to try to punch," he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

She slapped his hand away and got to her feet.

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoiled sport and a wimp," he laughed.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, getting into a fighting stance again.

"Don't be such a baby," he laughed. "You know you can't beat me. You gonna start crying and call Robby?" He'd teased Laura all their lives and she usually gave back as good as she took. He didn't see that this time was different.

Ryan was her oldest friend. They'd always teased each other. She didn't know why it was getting to her so badly. Why his words, combined with the fact that she couldn't take him down no matter what she tried made her feel powerless. She didn't like that feeling. Not here. Not in the one place she didn't have to capitulate to anyone else.

"Come on, it's like you aren't even trying now," he smirked, sidestepping her attack, tripping her. Once again he held his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and once she was on her feet, she pulled him close and swept his feet from under him, pinning him down and punching him again and again.

"Ow, Lou, that hurts! Stop!" He cried, trying to stop her punches or throw her off of him, being unsuccessful at both.

She couldn't stop. Like with the words to Mrs. Mills, months of pain, fear, and anxiety seemed to pour out of her as she kept punching at Ryan beyond even caring if they made contact or inflicted pain. "Who's the wimp now?!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "Uncle Johnny get her off me!" He had given up trying to get her off of him and had his arms over his head protecting his face.

Hawk and Miguel were closest to them and both tried to grab her but she shook them off. Johnny had been across the room working with Virgin and Bert. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off Ryan, depositing her on the bench by the wall.

"Sit." He said, turning to see if Ryan was injured.

"This is bullshit," she said, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Laura," Johnny called out in a voice that stopped her in her tracks. "You walk out of this dojo right now and you will not come back, do you understand me?"

Her hand was on the door handle. She ground her teeth together as she let go and turned to face him.

"Go change," he said. "You're done for today. Stay in the dressing room until I call you, understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," she snapped and stalked to the dressing room. She ripped off the top of her gi and flung it against the far wall, then sunk down on the bench and cried. Like the punches, she couldn't make the tears stop either. That was how Aisha found her thirty minutes later.

For once, the older girl didn't ask a million questions. She didn't try to fix the problem or offer to beat up whoever she thought the problem was. She just pulled Laura into a hug and held her there until she accepted it, sliding her arms up to hug Aisha tightly.

"Look, Laura," Aisha said, finally. "I'm not going to pretend that I know what is going on with you, but I know something is. I'm not going to push you to tell me, but you need to tell somebody. Tell Sensei or your mom. Or tell your brother or Sensei Brown. Just tell somebody okay?"

Laura pulled away and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"You can't keep things all bottled up because you can't keep exploding and cursing out old ladies and beating the shit out of Ryan," Aisha said, the corner of her lips curving into a small smile.

Laura laughed and hugged her again. "Thanks, Aisha. You're a good friend. I'll talk to somebody. I promise."

"Good. Sensei wants to see you in his office," she replied.

Laura finished changing and walked into the office. "Yes, Sensei?"

"What the hell, Lou?" Johnny asked.

"We were sparing," she shrugged.

"Cut the crap. Sparing is practicing, going easy and learning what to do, not trying to draw blood on your opponent," Johnny said.

She shrugged again. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," he snapped. "I shouldn't even let you back in the first place."

"So don't."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Would it make you mad if I did?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"No. You don't have to do karate if you don't want to," he replied. "I would be disappointed that you gave up on something you're good at and usually seem to enjoy just because you're mad, but it's your decision."

"I don't want to quit," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't want to quit," she said louder.

"Good," he nodded. "Go apologize to Ryan, then straighten up the dojo. Come in early tomorrow and wash mats as your punishment."

"Yes, sir."

She found Ryan and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied, hugging her.

"Still friends?"

"Like we could ever stop being," he laughed. "We're stuck with each other."

"I'm okay with that," she said.

"Me too."

* * *

Okay, so maybe making out in the parking garage wasn't the smartest idea, but it wasn't like they were going to do anything but kiss. They were in a parking garage, in front of anyone walking by, after all. It wasn't like they were fogging up the widows in the backseat or anything. She'd known something was going to happen when saw Gerald walk past them and ten seconds later her phone lit up with a text telling her it was time to come in even though she still had twenty minutes until her curfew. Laura just couldn't figure out what the big deal was but once she'd kissed Eli goodnight and opened the door to her apartment, she knew it was a big deal. It was a huge deal.

"What do you think you were doing?" Gerald asked as soon as she shut the door.

"Saying goodbye to my boyfriend," she snapped. "Where's my mom?" She knew Robby was still out.

"Asleep," he answered. He picked up Shannon's phone and held it up. Of course, he sent the message. "Who was that guy?"

"Eli. The guy I've been dating since December," she said.

"That didn't look like Eli," Gerald said.

"Yeah, because he had his hair spiked up," she said. "But he's the same boy. What do you care anyway?"

"Because you were acting like a little whore in front of the whole building," he shot back. "You were embarrassing your mother and me. What will your neighbors think?"

"That I am my mother's child?" She smirked.

All in all, she wasn't surprised by the severity of the punishment she got. Maybe she even deserved it. Maybe he was right. Maybe Mrs. Mills was right. Maybe Yasmine was right. She didn't even know anymore. She thought about her promise to Robby and Aisha. She knew she could call her dad but she also knew that if he saw her right then, he would kill Gerald and she knew she wasn't worth that. She wasn't sure that she was even worth saving anymore. After all, her own mother wouldn't walk two rooms over to help her when she was screaming for her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where did we get donuts?" Johnny asked, opening the box on the counter.

"Ms. Rosa gave them to me," Laura answered. "She brought them home from work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too skinny and Miguel doesn't need any more sugar and something else that he refused to translate but made him say, 'Yaya! Geez!'," she shrugged not looking up from her phone.

"Get ready to go to the dojo," he laughed, taking a chocolate donut from the box.

As Laura walked to her bedroom, he thought about what she had said. She was getting very thin. He'd first noticed it when Bert almost pants her in practice, then again when he'd pulled her off Ryan. Maybe it was normal. She'd started getting a lot more exercise between karate and dance lately. He hoped she didn't have one of those eating disorders. His mom had forever been on this diet or that or taking whatever pill promised to keep her thin. She had been almost compulsive about not gaining any weight. That was why it had taken Johnny so long to notice that something was wrong when she got cancer. He had just assumed she was losing weight from another new diet. Maybe if he, or Sid, had noticed sooner, she would still be around. As much as he hated to admit it, it was Sid throwing a fit that got her into a doctor in the first place and he had gotten her the best. It was just too late. He'd have to talk to Laura and maybe even Shannon. He thought about what he had said to the committee meeting about how he'd watch his students grow stronger and gain confidence. It was true except for one student. His normally bubbly, outgoing daughter had become withdrawn and quiet and definitely not confident anymore. She was the student that he was supposed to know the most about but he didn't. Hell, he knew more about Miguel than he knew about either of his own children, but he knew something was bothering her. Not that he thought it was anything as serious as cancer, but he never wanted to wait until it too late again.

Bobby came in about halfway through class even though Ryan was out. As soon as class was over, he followed Johnny into the office and shut the door. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you talked to Robby lately?"

"Yeah, we hang out all the time," Johnny scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"Not recently."

"I knew he wasn't going to listen." Bobby shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Look, I don't know the whole story but Robby is wigged out by Shannon's live in," Bobby said, trying to tread the subject easily. Robby was right in that if Johnny lost his temper, the results wouldn't be good. "How is the custody thing going?"

"Have another court date in June," he replied.

"Not for nothing, but have you talked to Shannon about it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I've talked and talked and talked to her. I given her everything she has asked for, brought up every possible solution to get Robby back in school, asked her to let Laura stay with me during the week so she doesn't have to get up so early to get to school, offered everything I can think of, hell, I even offered to keep paying her child support while I had them," Johnny ran his hands through his hair. He reached for a beer, but Bobby shut the fridge with his foot.

"No. You need to be sober for this," he said. "You need to be able to think clearly. She didn't go for you just paying child support?"

"No. She doesn't want me to have my kids. The money is just a bonus. And it's not legal anyway," Johnny replied.

"Since when do you care about that?"

"When it means that we can't make that a formal custody arrangement so if she could still call the cops on me for not turning over custody if she got in her head to do so," he said. "It's basically buying my children which is against the law."

"Well, I don't care if you have to literally buy your children from her, you need to get them out that house," Bobby said. "I'm not exaggerating when I say that Robby is freaking out. He has some convoluted plan that he's going to be able to rent an apartment and save them both by himself."

"What does he think is happening?" Johnny asked, growing concerned.

Bobby shrugged. "He just said that no one else sees how that 'creep' looks at her. and he keeps giving Laura bullshit rules and punishments. He said that she says he hasn't done anything physical to her, but Robby is dead convinced that it's just a matter of time."

"Has he talked to Shannon?" Johnny asked.

"She says he's just paranoid," Bobby shrugged.

"Why didn't he come to me with this?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Johnny slammed his hand down on the desk. "What have you found out? I know you been doing some secret squirrel shit."

"Not much," Bobby shrugged. "He's been here a while, has a couple of kids, a few reports in the system from him and his ex-wife about their addict daughter, but that's pretty normal now. He did have one assault arrest. I talked to the arresting officer. Apparently, the daughter and her equally addicted boyfriend split a bottle of Valium, mixed it with a bottle of Jim Beam and went for a drive. They had a wreck, the boyfriend walked away and left the daughter there to die, didn't try to call 911 or help her in any way. Cooper beat the shit out of him when he showed up at the funeral. I honestly can't say you or I wouldn't have done the same in that situation."

Johnny shook his head. That was true.

"Look, just because he doesn't have a record, doesn't mean Robby is wrong. I'm still looking into some stuff, but you need to talk to Laura," Bobby continued. "But you have to do it right. You have to be sober and calm. And, Johnny, you can't lose your temper. If Lou says that nothing has happened, you can't go off half-cocked and beat the shit out of this guy. Then you'll be the one arrested for assault."

"And if she says something has?" Johnny questioned.

Bobby was quiet for a moment then looked up. "Then this," he pointed at his badge, "is going in the trash and we'll pay a visit to Mr. Gerald Cooper together."

Johnny nodded. "Let's go back to my apartment and we'll talk to her and then I'm talking to Robby and Shannon."

* * *

Hawk knew he shouldn't text that number. He knew that is wasn't going to end well for him. There were three possibilities here. One, Moon really did want a tutor. Even if Demetri was right about her and she was good in science, so was he and having someone else doing the work is always easier and that's what it meant when people asked him to tutor them. Or two, she was only pretending to like him so that he would text her some dopey shit and she'd give it to her friends to humiliate him with. Or three, and least likely, she really did like him. And then there was Laura to think about. He really liked Laura, he does, but she had been acting weird since their last date. She seemed to barely tolerate him even touching her. If he put his arm around her, she would ease away. If he tried to hug her, she would stand so stiffly it was like hugging a statue. He didn't know what was going on with her and any time he asked, she dismissed his questions or got mad. And it was Moon Mims. He'd had a crush on her for as long as he had known her. That she could like him back was almost intoxicating. Besides, it was just a text. He texted a lot of people.

_Hey, It's Hawk._

_Do you really need a_

_tutor?_

He sat with his finger on the send button. He could almost see what a big mistake he was making as he released it, sending out the text and from somewhere deep inside him, the hope that maybe the kids he'd grown up with were finally starting to accept him. No way would she answer anyway unless she really did just want a tutor.

**No. I'm actually**

**really good in science.**

**I told you, I just wanted**

**to talk to you and maybe**

**hang out sometime.**

He couldn't believe she had actually texted him back.

_Why?_

**Because you're really**

**cool lately and I'd like**

**to get to know you**

**better.**

_Oh. Cool._

He didn't send another text, still not sure whether to trust Moon or not. It was probably a trick. But what if, this time, it wasn't?

* * *

"Lou?" Johnny called out as he came into the apartment. She had walked home with Miguel earlier.

"Yeah, Dad?" She came out of her bedroom.

"Come sit down," he motioned to the sofa. "We need to talk to you."

"What did I do?" Her eyes grew wide as looked from Johnny to Bobby and back again.

"Nothing," Bobby said. "You didn't do anything."

"Okay, that wasn't weird or anything," she replied, wrinkling her nose before taking a seat. Bobby sat down next to her and Johnny sat on the coffee table in front of her. "This isn't any better," she laughed nervously.

"We need to talk about your mom's boyfriend," Johnny said, rubbing his neck.

"What about him?" she shrugged, trying to hide her uneasiness.

Johnny swallowed hard. This was not a conversation he'd ever wanted to have. He ran his hand over his face. "Listen, if he, or anyone, ever..., touched you...,"

"Oh God," she interrupted. "Have you been talking to Robby?! Why is everyone telling me this? Yes, yes, I know that if anyone touches me or hurts me, then I should tell either of you or Robby or Aunt B or whatever. But that has never happened. It has never happened! Gerald is an asshole, but he's not a pervert, so can we all please get off this subject?! Ugh!" She covered her face with her hands. She jumped up and held her hands splayed at her sides. "And whichever one of you talked to Robby needs to tell him the same thing because I'm tired of having this conversation already! I'm not doing it again." She pushed past Johnny to go back to her room. She slammed her door and slid down in front of it, her face burning. Was it that obvious? She just wished everyone would leave her alone.

Johnny stood up to go after her, but Bobby stopped him. "Let her cool off," he said.

"You still going to keep investigating that creep?" Johnny asked.

"Oh hell, yeah," Bobby said. "I'll tell Barbara what's up and see if she can talk to her. If anything's going on, she'll get her to open up. Maybe we should have gotten her to talk to her first."

"Now you think of that," Johnny chuckled.

"We're pretty, not smart," Bobby shot back.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked down the hall towards Laura's bedroom.

"I'll let you know if I find anything out and you need to keep trying Robby," Bobby advised. "Make him talk to you this time."


	18. Chapter 18

Laura smiled as she walked up towards Eli's locker. She hadn't seen him all day as the sophomores and juniors were out of regular class that day, preparing to take their PSATs the next morning. As she got closer she saw he was talking to Moon.

"Hey," she said, slipping her hand into his.

"Oh.., um.., hi," he said, running his free hand over the side of his head. For the first time since their first date, he didn't try to kiss her when he saw her. In fact, he looked sort of guilty. Laura looked from him to Moon and back suddenly feeling like she was intruding. She shifted from foot to foot and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Moon giggled. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

"What's going on?" Laura asked, letting go of his hand to pull her hair back from her neck.

"Nothing," Hawk replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking around.

"Okay. Whatever." Laura shook her head slightly. "What are you doing tomorrow after your test?"

He shrugged. "Probably going to the dojo and practicing."

"Dad's not opening the dojo tomorrow. He says we all need to rest for the tournament Sunday," she said. "He's going to tell everyone after practice today."

"Guess I'll probably hang out with Miguel or something then," he replied. "You'll be at your mom's this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, listen, Ryan, Robby, and I are going to go skate tomorrow. Want to meet up with us when you're done?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't skate much," he said.

"That doesn't matter," she laughed. "Just come and hang out with us."

"I don't really want to, okay?" he snapped.

"Fine," Laura held her hands up in surrender. "What's with the attitude? You're kind of being an asshole."

"I don't have an attitude. I just don't want to go skating," he threw his hands up.

Laura flinched and stepped back. "Well, it wasn't just about skating. I wanted you to meet Robby."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll try to be there."

"Don't worry about it," Laura snapped. "Why are you being an asshole?"

"I'm not, but if you keep saying I am, I can be one," he shot back.

"You are. I just walked up and you're acting like I caught...," she faded off as she looked down the hall. "You like Moon, don't you?"

"What? No!" he said, defensively. "You're my girlfriend. Why are you starting this bullshit?"

Laura's breath caught in her throat and her heart was pounding in her ears. She bit her lip and tried to steady her voice. "You know, I hope that you do like her because otherwise, you're being an asshole just to be mean. Don't worry about skating tomorrow. In fact, don't worry about anything to do with me ever again. I can't handle another asshole in my life right now." She spun on her heels and started to walk away.

"Laura, wait," he called after her.

She turned around, "What?" When he didn't say anything, she nodded, "Yeah. Goodbye, _Hawk._ " She ran to the girl's bathroom and pulled her phone out while locking herself in the first stall. She quickly dialed the number.

* * *

Robby was cleaning up the warehouse. He had been at it for at least two hours. Two hours of mindless, tedious work in a hot, stuffy warehouse was not his idea of a good day. He seriously wanted to go ask the mechanics what, exactly, was so hard about putting parts back where they got them when they didn't use them rather than sticking them in the first open spot they saw, but it was job security he guessed. Besides, the mechanics were all cool, unlike the salesmen, who, except Mr. LaRusso himself, were all self-important pricks. Kind of like the guys his mom would have brought home before Gerald moved in. That wasn't actually fair. In truth, only Louie and Anoush were pricks, though the other guys were pretty full of themselves too. But Robby liked the shop guys. Rich, the shop foreman, even let him help him out on some of the simpler repairs when he wasn't busy with something else. He liked doing repairs and working with his hands. His dad had always let him help him work and taught him how to make or fix almost anything but cars had always been Robby's favorite. Sometimes it seemed like the only time that he and Johnny weren't fighting was when they were working on something.

He stopped to get a drink when his phone rang. He quickly answered after seeing the number. "Lou? What's up? Why are you crying? Calm down." He listened for a moment, then said, "Aw, I'm sorry. I know you liked him a lot. It'll be okay, though. Just stop crying, please?"

He was trying to calm her down when Amanda came into the warehouse. When he saw her, he put his phone down for a minute, "I'm sorry, Mrs. L. I'll get right back to work."

"It's okay," she smiled, looking around. "You've done more in here in the last two hours than the rest of our employees have done in the last year. Take your phone call. It sounds important." She walked to one of the shelves to look for a part.

"Thanks, Mrs. L.," he grinned, then put the phone back to his ear. "Lou, why?... Well, sounds like he's an asshole. Do you want to date an asshole?...Well, then stop crying over him. I don't want you dating an asshole... Okay, what do you want me to do? Want me to come beat him up?... No, see I think I like this idea... Too late, it's on now... I'm going to kick him in the face. He made my sister cry. You know that's not allowed. Just ask Ryan. He'll tell you what happens when you make my sister cry," he said, his smile growing wider hearing Laura giggle through the phone. "No. I'm not going to beat him up," he said, laughing himself. "But it made you laugh so..., I love you, too..., go to class. I'll see you when I get off work. We'll go to Salt and Straw and get some ice cream. Bye, Lou." He hung up. "Sorry," he looked at Amanda sheepishly. "Can I help you?"

"It's fine. I take it your sister broke up with her boyfriend?" She replied, handing him the parts list she had in her hand.

"Uh, yeah," he said, pulling boxes off the shelf.

"My brother used to offer to beat up boys, too," she laughed. "Her name is Lou?"

He shook his head. "Laura, but when she was born, I couldn't say Laura so our dad started calling her Lou because I could say that and it just kind of stuck. Everybody calls her that now."

"I was wondering when I walked in and heard you talking so sweetly to 'Lou'," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he snickered, his cheeks flushing red. "Guess that did sound strange."

"A little. How old is she?"

"Fourteen," he answered.

"That's a fun age," she smiled. "But take some feminine advice. Telling her to stop crying won't help. Making her laugh and giving her ice cream will." She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a small hug before gathering up her packages. "She's lucky to have a brother like you."

"Thanks," he replied, casting his eyes down, his cheeks burning red at the unexpected compliment. "You need some help with those?"

"I got it," she shook her head.

As she left he wondered for just a moment what it would be like to have parents like the LaRussos. To have a mom who was home at night and gave compliments and affection freely and not just as an afterthought as she was rushing out to her own life. To have a Dad that helped with homework and didn't have to get piss drunk just to be able to deal with your mom for a few hours. To have family dinners and regular bedtimes and people who actually cared if you came home on time, or at all, and especially to not have to worry that every little argument would end with you not seeing your dad for months at a time.

* * *

"So you really broke up with Lou?" Miguel asked watching Mac and Laura bypass their usual table to sit with some girls from the dance team.

"No, she really broke up with me," Hawk said.

"What did you do?" Miguel asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Hawk snapped.

"Because she broke up with you, not you broke up with her," he replied.

He shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I said I didn't want to go skate with her and her stupid brother, then she said I had an attitude and got it in her head that I was flirting with Moon. She...,"

"Yeah, you clearly don't have an attitude," Aisha rolled her eyes. "You just called her brother stupid. I'm surprised that all she did was dump you."

"I didn't call him stupid to her," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she said that she couldn't handle another asshole in her life right now. She just flipped out for no reason. She's been acting crazy lately anyway."

Aisha looked down at her tray and debated on how much she should say. That was the closest she'd heard of Laura admitting anything was even wrong in her life. "You know, _Hawk,_ maybe you should cut her a little slack. I have a feeling that she's going through some shit none of us could know anything about. Maybe you could be a little nicer to her and do something you don't really want to because it's important to her. She was asking you to meet her brother. That's like other girls asking you to meet their parents. It was a big deal and you just blew her off. No wonder she called you an asshole." She stood up and snatched her tray off the table and went over to where Laura and Mac were sitting and took the open seat to Laura's left. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Kara. Aisha recognized her as the captain of the team. "You're Aisha, right? I think we have Econ together."

"Right," Aisha smiled, still unused to being accepted just for herself.

* * *

"You broke up with Hawk?" Johnny asked Laura when the class was over. Only she and Miguel were left at the dojo and Miguel was still practicing. She took a soda from the fridge and sat down across from Johnny.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"You kept moving around so you wouldn't have to spar with him," Johnny answered. "Usually it's the opposite. I knew that something was off. You okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "We're in high school. It wasn't like I thought I was going to marry the guy or anything."

"What did Robby say?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "How did you know I called him?"

"You've been running to Robby since you could run. No way something this big happened that you didn't call him right away," he replied, taking a sip of his Coors. He hesitated for a moment, then added, "How is Robby? Does he like his job?"

"He's a car guy and they let him drive sports cars, even if it is just from one lot to the one next door," she said. "Of course he loves it."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He never really said. But he sent me a picture of a pink Camaro the other day, so probably that Cole's place."

He nodded. Robby had always loved cars. Laura stood up and threw her can away.

"I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet Robby when he gets off work," she said.

"Do you want me to pick you up for the tournament Sunday?" Johnny asked.

She shook her head. "That's okay. Aisha and I are staying with Mac tomorrow night. I'll ride with her." She walked around the desk and hugged him.

"You know, you don't always have to run to Robby," he said, hugging her tightly. "You can always call me too. I love you."

"I know, Daddy," she smiled and for the first time she could remember, she really did know he would be there if she called, no matter what Robby said. "I love you too. I'll see you Sunday."

"Be ready to kick some ass," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Tell Robby he can call me too."

"I will." Her face lit up. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Please R and R.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always thought Ali and Johnny were a year ahead of Daniel in school and that's he was able to compete in a second tournament after Johnny was already too old so that's how the story is written.  
> ******************Trigger Warning: Violence Discussed****************

Robby woke up early and looked down at Laura, asleep on his floor again. He didn't even know she had moved in there in the middle of the night. He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. She looked nervous even in her sleep. He got up and tiptoed around to not wake her. She had told him to call their dad. Mr. LaRusso said that you needed to forgive people to find peace. He picked up his phone. Johnny had called him twice during the night. He had about fifty missed calls from his dad in the last two months. He never returned them, but for some reason, he never got around to deleting them. Same with the voicemails Johnny left occasionally. They all said some variation of the same thing. 'Robby, it's dad. Call me.' He didn't even listen to them anymore but for some reason, having them there made him feel better. As long as his dad was still calling, his dad still cared.

He went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Shannon was already up.

"Hey, Mom," he said.

"Hey, guy," she smiled. She kissed him on the forehead. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday?"

"Laura and I are going skating with Ryan," he said. "Then I have some work stuff to do."

"Oh. Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah." He sat down at the table across from her. He decided to make one last attempt at talking to her. "Mom. Have you noticed that Laura is different lately?"

"She's better behaved," Shannon replied, flatly.

"Mom, you have to listen to me," Robby said, forgetting that this time he was going to be subtle, letting his fear get the better of him. "That guy," he pointed to her bedroom, "Is bad news. He's so hard on Laura, have you noticed? He never yells at me. I'm a way worse kid than Laura has ever dreamed of being. Mom, you have to see what that is doing to her. She was never a bad kid, to begin with."

"Robby quit being paranoid," Shannon sighed. "I know that I have dated some bad guys in the past. Some that were violent. Some that hurt me and you, but Gerald's not like that. He isn't hurting Laura, he's just making her behave. Maybe if your dad had made you behave, you would still be in school. You're always talking about Laura being a better person than me or your dad. Well, having structure and discipline is how that happens."

"Mom, he is hurting her," Robby hissed. "He may not be hitting her, he may not be touching her, but he's doing something to her. She sleeps on my floor or she doesn't sleep. She doesn't eat. She barely talks here. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed this!"

"I didn't know she was sleeping in your room," Shannon looked at her nails.

"What do you know about her? Really?" Robby spat out before he could stop it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." He got up and headed to his room to get Laura up. He stopped at his door and turned back. "No, you know what, I'm not going to forget it." He turned and walked back to her. "You would never let a man treat me the way he has treated Laura. You wouldn't let  _my father_ ground me when I was caught selling weed at school, but you let that jerk off ground Laura for making an F on a test. Which she probably did because she's so fucking stressed out by him. She's..., If he hasn't done something yet, then it's just a matter of time! What is he doing for you that you're letting this happen? I don't get it! Is he doing something to you? Is he hurting you too?"

"Now you are being ridiculous," Shannon snapped. She got up from the table. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"No, you don't and I don't have to sit and watch that prick destroy my sister," Robby shot back. "At least let her go live with dad. Dad loves her." He couldn't believe he was actually saying that but at this point, anything would be better than her being at home.

"I love Laura." Shannon sounded offended.

"Do you, Mom? Do you? Because like I said, you'd never let a man treat me this way, why are you letting it happen to her?" He glared at her. "Look, we're about to leave to go skating. Lou is spending the night with a friend and she'll be home tomorrow evening. If Gerald is still here when she gets home, then she and I are leaving and we aren't coming back."

"And where do you think you're going to go?" Shannon snapped again.

"I don't know and I wouldn't tell you if I did, but I can promise you this, Laura will not spend another night in this apartment with that man," Robby said, his fist clenched tight. So much for staying focused and keeping calm. "It's us or him, Mom." He stomped into his room and slammed the door. They didn't see Shannon before they left. It wasn't how he had planned for the morning to go but he wasn't sorry and he wasn't backing down. Laura deserved some peace.

* * *

Laura and Mac went to the party at the canyon but left as soon as Moon showed up and started making out with Hawk. Ryan and his girlfriend, April, had given them a ride back to Mac's with Aisha promising to come over as soon as she got Miguel home safely. He was already buzzed when they left. She hoped that he would be able to sober up before the tournament. If not, her Dad was going to be majorly pissed.

"You girls are home early," Ali said when they came in. She was happy to have the company since her mother was on a trip to the wine country.

"Well," Mac shrugged, hugging her mom. "Lou's ex-boyfriend of one day was there and he was sucking face with some other girl. Kind of killed the party mood for us."

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry," Ali said, pulling Laura into her arms and hugging her tightly. "I know that stinks. What are you going to do now?"

"How do you get over a guy?" Mac asked with a grin.

"At your age? You pig out and talk trash about him to your best friend," she laughed, still holding Laura close. She kissed her head. "Want to make some cookies again?"

"Sure," Mac said as Laura nodded. She didn't think it would make her feel better, but by the time Aisha came in, she was laughing out loud while watching "Mean Girls" and eating cookies and ice cream with Mac and Ali.

Aisha took a cookie from the tray and told them about the rest of the party.

"I can't believe you gave Yasmine a front wedgie," Laura fell over with laughter watching a video. "She's not going to be calling anybody names again!" Her smile faltered, seeing Eli standing next to Aisha with his arm around Moon's shoulders. "I guess they're a couple now?"

"I think so," Aisha said, glumly. She'd really hoped that Hawk would have wised up. But Moon had apologized and did seem really sincere about feeling bad about teasing everyone.

"Whatever," Mac declared. "He's a jerk. Have another cookie." She practically shoved a cookie in Laura's mouth. "Mom, tell her that he's a jerk."

"I can't," Ali laughed. "I don't know the boy. Sounds like he's doing some jerky things but that doesn't make him a jerk. We all do jerky things especially when it comes to breaking up."

"Did some guy break up with you in a jerky way? I mean besides my idiot father," she said.

"Actually," Ali cringed. "I broke up with some guy in a jerky way, but it didn't make me a jerk. Although, he might argue that point. And your father is not an idiot."

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

"So I dated this guy off and on for about two years," she said. "Then I broke up with him for good when we left his senior prom. After I wrecked his car."

"You wrecked his car?" Aisha laughed. "Why?"

"Well that part was an accident," she admitted. "And my dad paid to have it fixed but still..., I was a jerk," Ali admitted.

"You couldn't wait one more day, Mom?" Mac giggled.

"At the time it didn't seem like it," Ali blushed. "I was heading back to school and he was going to a different school and... I don't know, I was eighteen, I wasn't at my most considerate." She covered her face and groaned. "Okay, my point was that just because someone is being a jerk, it doesn't mean that they are a jerk or that they can't change and not be a jerk anymore. Now I'm going to bed before you all get me to admit anything else." She stood up and stretched and hugged each girl before going upstairs.

* * *

Robby threw his hands up at him to protect LaRusso. Johnny took another swig of his whiskey. His son.  _His son._ Maybe he and Robby had their problems but he never expected that. He had never raised his hands to his children and he never would. He had been hit, not by Sid who preferred to use words and money to brutalize people, but by his real father. So had his mother. He couldn't even really remember anything about his father except being scared of him and the absolute relief instead of grief he felt when his mother had told him that his father wasn't coming back. Johnny had sworn that his kids would never feel that fear of him. They weren't going to be hit. He wasn't a good father. He knew that. He knew that he should have fought Shannon for more, that he should have been there more, that he should never have quit trying, but he just never thought that Robby would raise his hands to him. What had he done to deserve that? Until that moment, he'd thought Robby's cold shoulder was the worse, at least when they were fighting, they were talking. But when Robby had jumped between him and LaRusso, and worse, defended LaRusso, Johnny's heart had shattered. He wasn't sure he could ever get Robby back now. He had thought, when Robby started encouraging Laura to come for visitation he would eventually follow, but not now. Just one more thing LaRusso had stolen from him. He finished off the bottle and grabbed a can of Coors from his fridge. He laid down on his sofa and took a sip of his beer. Didn't LaRusso have enough? Why did he have to have Robby to? Johnny kept drinking until he could close his eyes without seeing Robby, furious and ready to fight, standing in front of him.

Robby spent hours walking around before he finally went home. In one minute, he not only lost his job and his sensei but his dad too. Why the hell were they together? That was the one thing he couldn't figure out. All of his life his dad had talked down about Daniel LaRusso.

'I guess that prick never gets tired of seeing himself on TV.'

'Damn that asshole and his dumbass billboards..., can't drive one block without seeing his stupid face.'

'Man spends millions just to hear himself talk..., self-important jackass.'

Why were they together? And they were laughing? At least until they saw him. He knew he should have told Mr. LaRusso the truth sooner. He was sure Mr. L would have listened if he hadn't been angry. He thought Robby had done it all to help his dad play some twisted joke on him. His dad thought..., well, his dad got it. His dad knew that he was there because he had wanted to hurt him. He was right, or at least that was what it had been in the beginning. Now..., well now didn't matter because Mr. LaRusso had kicked him out of his life. He wouldn't even let him explain. He wouldn't even talk to him. Robby knew that he didn't matter. Again. And now he also had to figure out how to take care of Laura without a job. He had to talk to his dad and Mr. LaRusso somehow. But neither would answer their phone. He laid his head back against his pillow a smile spreading across his face as he remembered the banner he'd taken to the sports complex a few days before. He knew exactly how to get both of their attention at once.

* * *

The three girls had fallen asleep in front of the TV with Aisha and Mac on the sofa and Laura looking happy on a pile of cushions and blankets on the floor.

Aisha was the first one to wake up. She nudged Laura. "Wake up."

"No," she groaned, putting her arm over her eyes. "Sleep."

"Tournament, that your dad will kill you if you miss," Aisha said. "We have to be there at nine so we need to leave here in an hour. I'm going to go get a shower."

"Okay, okay," Laura agreed, but rolled over and went back to sleep with her arms over her head to block out the light.

When Aisha came back from the shower, she started to complain that Laura was still asleep, but the horrified look on Mac's face stilled the words on her lips.

"Aisha," Mac said, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Please, please tell me this can happen in karate and that her parents know."

Aisha stepped around the coffee table and gasped. Laura's shirt had ridden up a few inches, showing purple and green bruises disappearing up her back and under her waistband. "That would never happen in karate. Sensei wouldn't allow any of us to be hurt like this." She knelt down and shook Laura gently. "Laura, wake up."

Laura groaned again, but felt the cool air on her back and sat up, quickly jerking her shirt down, her cheeks burning. Shame and panic flooded her as she looked at the concerned faces of her friends. No way they hadn't seen.

"It's not..., not what you think," she said, lamely, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"What happened? And don't tell me that you fell again," Aisha demanded.

"I..," she looked around frantically. "It's not that bad."

"Somebody hit you," Aisha said. "That is that bad! Who was it?"

"No!" she denied it. "It wasn't.., I..,"

"I'm going to get my mom," Mac jumped up from her seat.

"No, don't!" Laura pleaded, grabbing her hand. "You can't. Please. You're right. You're right, okay? Someone did hit me but you have to let me talk to my family, okay? You have to let me do it."

"Who did it?" Aisha demanded again. "Was it one of your parents?" She just couldn't bring herself to ask if it was Sensei specifically. She just couldn't fathom him doing that. She didn't want to.

"No. It's not my parents, or Robby, or Eli," she answered, sensing the next question. "It was.., it was my mom's friend. I'll talk to everybody today but I don't want to do it five different times so let me do it tonight, when I can get my mom and daddy and Robby and Ryan's parents together, okay? Look I'll text everyone right now that I need to see them tonight." She showed them her phone. "Well, Daddy doesn't text, but he's taking me home from the tournament so he'll already be with me. Okay?"

The other two girls looked at each other.

"I promise," Laura added.

"Okay," they agreed finally.

"But you tell them tonight," Aisha said. "Because we're telling Sensei first thing in the morning."

"I will, I will," Laura said, relieved to be out of it if just for a moment. "But Aisha, don't say anything today, okay?"

"Sun up and I'm knocking on his door," she sighed. "But I won't say anything till then. Unless I have to."

As Aisha and Mac wrapped her in a hug, Laura had to admit that it was a relief for someone, anyone to finally know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, Laura's face claim would be a young Sabrina Carpenter. Sorry. I don't know how to upload pictures here.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun.
> 
> A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Robby and Laura.
> 
> A/N: I always thought Ali and Johnny were a year ahead of Daniel in school and that's he was able to compete in a second tournament after Johnny was already too old so that's how the story is written.
> 
> A/N 2: I also changed the story just a bit to explain why Aisha was fighting males when most martial arts tournaments aren't co-ed divisions.
> 
> ******************Trigger Warning: Violence Discussed****************

* * *

If looks could kill, Hawk would have been dead from Aisha's glared at him as she told him that Sensei wouldn't kill himself.

"Laura, where's your dad?" He asked, impatiently.

"He'll be here, Dipshit," she snarled back at him. How dare he talk about her dad like that? "Why don't you shut the hell up and quit acting like you know something when you don't know shit."

"I know we're here and he's not," Hawk shot back, unused to Laura's attitude. "Guess we'll have to do it without him."

"Do what without me?" Johnny asked, walking up behind them. "Lou, don't call your teammate a dipshit."

"Tell my teammate not to be a dipshit," she replied.

"Chill out," he replied, squeezing her shoulder. At Miguel's demand that they get signed in, Johnny told them to meet him inside, that he had one more lesson for them. As the team filed into the sports center, Johnny caught Laura and Hawk by their wrists and held them back. "Look, you two, leave it out here. You are two are teammates and for the next eight hours, I don't care about whatever else you are. Cobra Kai is a team and that's what we are going to show in there and if either of you can't do that, then you need to sit out. Be nice, cheer each other on, and no more name calling or bitching at each other. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," Hawk answered.

"I got it," Laura said crossing her arms over her chest. She pushed past Hawk roughly. "Asshole."

"What did Sensei just say?" Hawk asked, following her.

"He said inside. We're not inside yet, Idiot," she replied, lifting her chin and smirking at him. "Maybe you couldn't tell by all the sunshine but this is outside."

"Oh, is that what it is? I couldn't tell," Hawk snapped, but to his credit, he didn't call her a name.

Johnny shook his head and decided that there was no more dating in karate. It was going to be a long day.

It was easy to stay hidden in the crowd as Robby watched Johnny talk to his students. From his spot above them, he could see Laura standing between Uncle Bobby and Ryan. He could tell, even through her makeup, that she had been crying. His temper flared inside him as he fought the urge to charge down there and demand to know what Johnny had done to make her cry. He held it in check though. For all he knew, her crying could have had nothing to do with Johnny. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. Maybe he was one of Johnny's students. Robby looked from one boy to another to another but didn't recognize any but that scrawny dweeb from outside the dojo and Ryan. He knew it wasn't either of them. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry that she had joined Cobra Kai. It made sense after all. He wasn't even mad that she had to have been lying about dance practice. Whatever kept her out of their mom's house at this point was good. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew that their dad wouldn't let Laura get hurt. She didn't appear to be listening to Johnny, she was lost in her own thoughts, seeming almost panicked as she reached out and touched Uncle Bobby's arm as though she was reassuring herself that he was there. Uncle Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Almost immediately the panicked look was gone and she was looking up at Johnny again, smiling as she yelled 'Cobra Kai!' with the other students. For one minute, Robby wished that he could be down there with them, standing tall beside Laura, Johnny looking at him with the pride he was looking at his students with. But Johnny hadn't even asked if he wanted to join. Why would he have? Every time he'd offered to teach Robby karate in the past, he'd always sneered at him and either insulted karate or Johnny himself. At five, playing Power Rangers with Ryan, karate became stupid the minute Johnny told him to keep his hands up. At twelve when he came home with his first black eye, Johnny became stupid when he tried to show him how to keep his hands up. No, he really didn't blame Johnny for not asking him to join Cobra Kai. He did blame him for replacing him with that scrawny dweeb though. He'd heard Lou call him Miguel, but he chose to think of him as the scrawny dweeb. Of course, a scrawny dweeb would be dumb enough to look up to a loser like his dad but a decent guy named Miguel might actually see something in Johnny that Robby hadn't allowed himself to look for in so long that he had forgotten how to. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Laura panicked every time she looked at Aisha. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the next few hours. Aisha knew. Aisha was going to tell. She had reminded her of that when they were changing. There was no way she was going to be able to have a decent showing in the tournament. She could barely concentrate on standing in a line and not fidgeting. If it hadn't been for Uncle Bobby, she would have run out before they had even signed in. Not that he knew why. He thought she was just nervous about the tournament. She hadn't sent the text yet. She was going to. She had to. Or she could just let Aisha and Mac tell Johnny in the morning. Just thinking about it made it hard to breathe. Her mother was going to hate her even more than she already did. She had her head down, trying to steady her breathing when the announcer called Robby's name.

Her head snapped up and she looked at Johnny. He looked as confused as she felt. She closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again to see Robby jogging past her. He smiled and winked at her, then shot a smart ass smirk at Johnny before taking his place next to the Xtreme Martial Arts Dojo. Laura leaned over, staring in disbelief. Robby didn't know karate. Robby always said karate was stupid. He even quit watching Power Rangers when he found out they used karate. After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds, Bobby pulled her back in line.

"Stand up straight, Honey," he whispered softly. "You'll have a break and can talk to him then. Don't get disqualified before you even start."

"What is he playing at?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Bobby said. "I intend to find out as soon as I can, though. You need to get ready. You'll fight second in the girl's division."

She nodded. Aisha was first in the female division and took out her opponent in three strikes. The poor girl from Krunch didn't even get in one punch.

"Way to go, Aisha!" she cheered. She and Aisha bumped fist as they traded positions, Laura stepping up next to Johnny on the mat. She was facing off with a dark haired girl from Topanga karate.

"You got this," Johnny told her. "Remember what you learned."

She looked at him and nodded, taking her place on the line. She bowed to the referee then to the girl. Her nervousness and anxiety falling away as she was able to put everything out of her mind except the girl in front of her. The girl was too predictable, coming straight at her with a hook kick. Laura sidestepped it and swept her back leg out from under her mid-kick causing the girl to fall hard. Laura quickly dropped to her knee and punched her in the chest.

"Point, Lawrence. Cobra Kai," the referee announced. "Step out."

Laura got to her feet and step back behind the line. At the signal, she charged her opponent, using a round kick to take her down.

"Point Lawrence," the referee called again.

"Time!" The Topanga Sensei called, stepping on to the mat.

"Face your Sensei and kneel on the line," the referee directed her.

She walked to the line and knelt down.

"It's fine," Johnny told her. "You're doing great."

She nodded and looked around. Robby was standing off to the side watching her match. Close enough to see what was going on, but far enough not to have to acknowledge Johnny. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Good Job.'

She smiled back. She couldn't hear what the Topanga Sensei was saying to the referee, but after a minute, they motioned for Johnny to join them. It seemed like Laura knelt there on the mat forever before Johnny walked back to her and told her to stand up. She got to her feet and turned to face her opponent only to see her leaving the mat with her Sensei. The referee took Laura's hand and held it up in the air.

"Winner by forfeit, Laura Lawrence, Cobra Kai dojo," he said to the crowd. Then to her, he said, "Good job, Lawrence. Go to your Sensei."

"What did I do?" She asked Johnny.

"Nothing," he replied. "You did everything right."

"Did I hurt that girl? I didn't mean too, " she looked back, worried.

"No. You did what you were supposed to do," he said again. "Don't worry about it. You did good. I'm proud of you. Get Aisha and go find Bobby on the main floor. I have to take care of something."

"Okay," she nodded. "Are you sure I didn't hurt that girl?" He was acting really weird.

"You didn't," he said again. "Now do what I told you to."

"Yes, Sensei," she replied. She walked over to where Aisha had been standing off the mat watching her.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

Laura shrugged. "Daddy said he had to take care of something and to go find Uncle Bobby on the main floor. Did I hurt that girl?"

Aisha shrugged and shook her head. "Not that I could see," she said. "You did a pretty standard round kick. It's not your fault she walked right into it."

"I hope not," she said as they walked back towards the boys' competition.

* * *

Johnny was fuming as he stalked towards the sports center's offices. This was total bullshit. The Topanga and Krunch Sensei wasn't going to let their female students fight Laura or Aisha because they were too aggressive? If the other two Senseis agreed, they wouldn't be allowed to compete. It was bullshit. They weren't fighting too aggressively. They were just fighting. They were even scaled back from how they normally spared with their teammates since they hadn't need to fight that hard to take their opponent down.

He stepped into the office with the committee members and other Senseis. He rolled his eyes when he saw LaRusso sitting behind the desk. Of course, he was going to lose this fight if LaRusso had a vote in it. The woman, he thought her name was Sue, shut the door behind the Xtreme Sensei.

"The girls from Cobra Kai fight too aggressively," Topanga's sensei said almost immediately. "I won't let my girls be brutalized by them."

"Brutalized? Really?" Johnny snapped. "They weren't being excessive."

"They're too aggressive, I agree," the coach from Krunch spoke up. "My student didn't even have time to defend herself."

"Your daughter kicked my daughter in the face," Topanga's sensei shouted. "She's going to have a black eye."

"This is karate," Johnny replied. "That was a legal move. Your daughter's going to get kicked if she competes."

"Not like that," he replied. "Not in the face. The girls don't fight like that. They..."

"How do they fight?" Johnny interrupted. "I don't train boys and girls separately. I just train my students."

"There is no need for female students to fight like that," Xtreme's Sensei spoke up. "I was watching. Your girls fight like boys."

"Why shouldn't they?" Johnny asked. "I don't teach girl karate and boy karate. I just teach karate."

"There is no reason to train your female students to be so excessive," Xtreme's Sensei said.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be for fun and self-defense for them," Topanga's sensei said.

"Why wouldn't you teach them to fight as hard as they could for self-defense?" Johnny asked, truly curious.

"They're girls, they're not going to face the same level of strength as the boys do," he replied.

"They're going to face worse because they are girls," Johnny said. "When I started training my students, it was for self-defense and you know, I probably did teach Laura and Aisha to fight harder than I did their male classmates because when an attacker comes to them in the real world, they're not going to care that they're girls. In fact, they'll probably come at them because they  _are girls_  and if that happens, I want my girls to know what to do. I don't want them victimized because I taught them to fight like  _girls_ instead of just teaching them to fight."

"Well, my girls aren't fighting them," Topanga's sensei repeated.

"Alright, let's vote on it," George said, stepping in. "All for removing the Cobra Kai students from the female division raise your hand."

Topanga, Xtreme, and Krunch's Sensei raised their hands as well as Sue and George and two other committee members.

"All for letting them stay?"

Johnny, All-Stars' sensei, and the four remaining committee members raised their hands. That just left Daniel who hadn't voted yet. He stared at Johnny for a long minute then raised his hand.

"Seven to seven," George sighed. "This really helped. What now?"

"Let them fight in the regular division," Daniel spoke up.

"What? No. Daniel, what if they get hurt?" Sue asked. "That's the male's division anyway."

"No, it's not," he replied. "There is nothing in the bylaws that says it is a male's only division. It can be co-ed. A lot of other districts already do co-ed fights in the brown and black belt levels. Johnny, you say you trained them alongside your male students. Do they spar with your male students?"

"Of course," Johnny replied. "They're the only female students. They wouldn't improve if they only spared with each other."

"Do you think they could compete against boys?"

"They can handle themselves against any opponent," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't know what LaRusso's game here was, but he didn't trust him.

"There you go," Daniel said. "They aren't fighting less qualified students and they still get to compete."

Johnny smirked at Daniel calling the other students less qualified. Their Senseis couldn't even argue the point without contradicting their own stance that Laura and Aisha were too aggressive.

"All in favor?" George asked, raising his hands in the air as if he was throwing the issue to everyone else. The compromise passed ten to four that time.

Johnny still didn't know what LaRusso thought he was doing, but he wasn't going to argue. He went to break the news to Laura and Aisha.

* * *

Due to the change, a thirty-minute recess was called so that the next rounds' matches could be reassigned to add Laura and Aisha into the main competition. During this time, Laura went searching for Robby, finding him sitting in an empty hallway, with his head leaned back against the wall.

"This seat taken?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Saving it for you," he replied.

"What are you doing here, Robby?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted people to notice me."

"What people?"

"Dad."

"Obviously."

"And Mr. LaRusso," he added, quietly.

"Mr. LaRusso? You mean the karate car guy?" She asked. "Why would...Oh. That's who you've been working for isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Robby, why?!" she cried. "You know that's just going to piss Daddy off."

"That's why," he replied with a sigh. "Or it was why, but then... Lou, Mr. LaRusso isn't anything like Dad said. He's a good guy and he's been teaching me karate."

"Then why isn't he coaching you?" she asked.

"Because he got mad at me," Robby said. "Because I didn't tell him who I was. Because he found out in the worst possible way. Because he thinks Dad and I cooked this up to make him look stupid or something. He won't let me explain. Dad won't let me explain. I don't know how to explain. Just please, Lou, don't you be mad at me too. I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me too." He dropped his head and looked at his hands.

"You've been lying to me," she said, then sighed herself. "But I've been lying too. I guess we're even and everything else is between you and them." She looped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "How did you do? I couldn't see your match."

"I won," he smiled. "You did too. You were awesome."

"I won by forfeit," she said, glumly.

"Nah. She may have forfeited but you had her anyway," he smiled. "You were awesome." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I want to show you something." He led her to the other side of the arena to the mat he had competed on and pointed up. "Look."

Hanging from the rafters were banners of all of the champions for the last forty-nine years. Over that particular mat was 1982 and 1983. In one shot, Johnny in a fighting stance at the beginning of a match. The second showed him in the middle of a roundhouse kick.

"Those are awesome," she grinned.

"Yeah, they kind of are," Robby smiled too. He might be angry with his dad but he could still admire the skill he now knew it took to win this competition.

"He was a great fighter."

They spun around to see an older man with dark curly hair standing behind them.

"I was around, even back then," the man said. "Your Dad was one hell of a fighter."

"Wait..., how do you know...," Robby narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stepped slightly in front of Laura.

"That you two are Johnny's kids?" He shrugged. "Her name is Lawrence and she's in his dojo. Didn't take a lot of skill to figure that one out. And you..., well, you may use that slope's karate but you still move just like your dad." He reached out to touch Laura but Robby stepped completely in front of her, blocking his move. He patted Robby's shoulder instead. "Good luck in the next round, kids."

"Well, that was weird," Laura said, watching him walk away.

"Yeah. Bigoted asshole," Robby scoffed as the five-minute warning was called for students to return to their Senseis. "You better get back."

"Yeah," she replied.

'Kick ass, Lou," Robby pulled her into a hug.

A few feet away Hawk nudged Miguel and pointed, "Guess he's over Sam."

"Looks like," Miguel smirked. "Wonder if she knows about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to put all of the tournament into one chapter but there is just too much going on there. Tournament Part 2 coming soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the fight is probably unrealistic, forgive me, I'm trying to learn. Also, I figured that if one Cobra was getting a raw deal, all the Cobras would be there to support them.
> 
> ******************Trigger Warning: Violence Described****************

Laura couldn't believe this was happening. She stared at the board with her mouth half open in shock. Yeah, she could fight boys. Bert, Virgin, Terrence, Kev, Ryan that one time, but not Xander Stone. Stone was the current All Valley champ. That would be like taking on Miguel and Hawk at the same time. She couldn't do that. She looked across the arena to the 'girls' competition'. She thought about the girl she'd faced in the first round. The girl whose dad had pulled her out at the first sign of struggle. Her dad didn't do that. He taught her how to handle herself, how to read her opponent, how to win. He never told her that she couldn't do something and every one of those girls was being told that they couldn't compete on the main floor.

Johnny wasn't any happier. This was clearly LaRusso's way of testing his resolve that his girls could fight anyone. This was so not right. Laura was tiny compared to Stone. She was five foot tall and he doubted that she weighed a hundred pounds anymore. Stone was at least a foot taller and fifty pounds heavier than her. There was no way this was fair. It would be one thing if she had managed to meet him in the semi-finals or even the quarterfinals when it was based on demonstrated skills but this was just cruel. This was punishment for him upsetting their status quo.

He was about to go find LaRusso and forfeit. It wasn't about Laura being a girl. He wouldn't let Little Dude or Virgin face off with Stone in the qualification rounds either.

"I didn't tell them to do that."

He turned to see Daniel behind him pointing to the board.

"Yeah?" Johnny looked doubtful.

"Oh, come on, Johnny," Daniel said, holding his hands out. After everything that had gone down the night before, he knew Johnny would think that he was responsible. He would have in Johnny's position. "We may have our problems but I wouldn't risk getting your daughter, or any kid, hurt just to satisfy some stupid rivalry. This is bullshit."

"Then change it."

"I can't. Committee members don't decide the rounds," Daniel said. "Supposedly it's all done by random draw, but Laura is only fourteen, right? She shouldn't be fighting a sixteen-year-old in the qualifying rounds."

"Then why is she?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Daniel said, already planning to call a committee meeting to find out how not only this happened but how a kid with no Sensei was able to register.

"That really helps her right now," Johnny shot back.

"I want to do it, Daddy." Laura turned to him.

"What? This isn't right, Laura," Daniel said kindly. "They're trying to make an example of you."

"Yeah by making me quit or forcing Daddy to pull me," she said. "They want to tell all those girls over there that they can't stand here. Daddy, that girl I was fighting, her Sensei pulled her at the first sign that she might lose. You would have never pulled me because I was losing. You would never tell Aisha or I that we can't stand here."

Johnny was still unconvinced. Putting his student who had only trained for six months up against the current champion who was bigger than her, taller than her, stronger than her, and probably more skilled than her couldn't be a good idea.

"Come on, Sensei," she said, standing up straighter. "You've never told me that I couldn't handle myself before. Don't start now. They want an example? I'll be their example."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked. "You know they're just trying to use you to send a message."

"By quitting and telling everyone that girls can't be as good as boys at karate. Well, let's see if they like the message I send for them by staying in," she smirked. "I know I won't win, and you can pull me if you think I'm in danger, but I won't forfeit without trying either."

"Okay," Johnny agreed, reluctantly. "Get ready."

Even Daniel was impressed. Apparently, Laura had her brother's gumption. "I still think you should pull her," he told Johnny, then looked at Laura, "but I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks, Mr. LaRusso," she replied sincerely.

* * *

"Sensei, this isn't right," Xander said. "I don't want to hit her. It won't be a fair fight."

"Her Sensei says she can fight anyone," he replied. "Go out there and show them she can't."

"No," Xander said. "I'm not going to go beat up some girl because you have a beef with her and her Sensei because she was beating Emily. There is no way she's in my age group."

"Don't worry about that. You go out there and put her down, or you turn in your gi and forfeit your senior year and all those nice recommendations to West Point I've lined up for you," he said. "We both know you won't be going anywhere without those."

Xander hung his head. His Sensei literally had his whole future in his hands. He had wanted to go to West Point for as long as he could remember. There was no way he could get those recommendations without Sensei. His parents were just ordinary blue collar people who struggled to stay afloat working for all the rich artist in the canyon. They didn't know the kind of people that could get him into West Point. His grades were good, but not impress Senators and Congressmen good. Karate was the only thing he had to get him there and that meant sucking up to his Sensei for one more year. Being the good student, doing what he was told, spouting all the anti-violence propaganda to attract the crunchy granola moms in Topanga, and never losing a match.

"Yes, Sensei," he muttered, walking to the line, hoping that he could find a way to get his points without having to go full force against Lawrence.

Robby couldn't believe this was happening. Johnny was going to let Laura compete against Xander Stone? The guy made two of Laura. This was ridiculous. Dad and Uncle Bobby were actually talking to her about how to fight that guy and all those idiotic Cobra Kai kids were cheering for her. Had everyone gone stupid? He had thought it was bad when his dad had let that little kid fight one of those acrobatic All-Star kids, but really, that was 'fair'. The poor kid just had the bad luck to be a small twelve-year-old paired with a big fourteen-year-old. He didn't know what his dad and those two morons that followed Johnny around like adoring fanboys told the kid when they helped him up, but the little twerp smiled up at them like he was the luckiest kid in the world, despite having just been donkey kicked in the chest.

But this was worse. This was Laura. Well, it was only worse to Robby. The one thing Robby had always known was that Johnny wouldn't let Laura get hurt and here he was encouraging her to fight freaking Goliath.

He looked at the other side of the mat where the Topanga team was gathered. He saw Stone talking to his sensei. He was shaking his head and motioning towards Laura. Looked like he wasn't too happy with the match up either. Well, at least someone hadn't completely lost their minds. It would suck for him, but maybe he would do the right thing and forfeit. He was winding a trail through the crowds, trying to reach their mat, but Laura was already lined up when he got there.

"Are you stupid?" he growled at Johnny, not caring who heard him. "How can you let her do this? How did this matchup even happen?"

"Give her some credit," Johnny shot back. "And go ask your Sensei how it happened." He still wasn't convinced that LaRusso didn't have a hand in this or at the very least could have demanded they reassign the match to the right age groups.

Robby glared at him and pushed past him to stand in front of the scrawny dweeb and that idiot with the Mohawk to stand between them and the mat. He dared them to say something or try to touch him. He even glared at Ryan and Uncle Bobby. How was it that neither of them had stopped this? He was tensed, ready to jump on the mat if it looked like Lou was in trouble, his hands in fists at his side, ready for a fight. He didn't care who with anymore. The Topanga kid, the scrawny dweeb or his idiot friend, or Johnny. If Laura got hurt, someone was going to get it.

Despite her earlier convictions, once she actually bowed to Stone, her anxiety got the better of her and she practically jumped out of bounds the first time he came at her. She backed up until she felt Johnny's hand on her back.

"Lou, you can still forfeit, but if you're going to fight, you have to stay on the mat," he said, gently. "Take a deep breath. You can do this. Don't get distracted. Keep it simple and you can hit him."

She nodded and lined up again. Stone was looking back at his Sensei so Laura dared to look behind her. Robby was standing at the edge of the mat looking ready to murder but managed to smile at her. All her Cobras were cheering for her, even Hawk who yelled, "Go, Lou! You got this! Watch his feet!"

That was her weakness and Eli knew it.

She nodded and turned back to the mat, bowing to the referee and her opponent. This time when Stone came at her, she caught his arm, using his own weight and momentum against him to flip him on his back. She spun back and kicked him in the chest.

"Point, Lawrence, Cobra Kai," the referee yelled as her teammates when crazy screaming.

"Way to go, Lou," Johnny yelled. "You can do this. Good job!"

She stepped back and let him get up. She could have sworn he smiled at her as he took his line again.

The next point was his, catching her in the back with a jab punch when she tried to hit him with a hook kick.

He lunged at her, causing her to stumble back, nearly falling, but she did a backflip and landed in a crouch, his round kick going over her head. Maybe being a foot shorter than him was useful after all. She quickly recovered, coming up with a front kick that caught him in the jaw, sending Xander sprawling to the mat and gaining her next point.

Robby's jaw dropped. "I didn't know she could do that," he said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Neither did I," Johnny said a smile spreading across his face.

Laura stepped back, amazed. She hadn't meant to do that. She'd only been trying to not fall and push him back so she could regain her balance. This time he definitely smiled at her as he got to his feet but it didn't feel patronizing, instead almost admiring.

"Quit screwing the bitch and take her out, Xander!" One of the Topanga boys yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Hawk yelled back, bowing up at the boy. "Before I come over there and kick your ass!"

"Bring it on," he yelled back.

Hawk took a step towards him, but Miguel grabbed his arm and jerked him back. "Get him on the mat."

"Cool it, Hawk," Johnny said, glaring at them before turning back to the match.

Laura managed to avoid another advance before Xander was able to catch her with a hook kick and fell to his knee, striking her in the chest, getting the final two points and winning the match. He stood up, pulling her to her feet with him.

He bowed deeply. "Good match," he said, before turning to the referee to be declared the winner.

Laura didn't even care that she lost. She had managed to get two points on the reigning champ. Sure she could tell he hadn't hit her as hard as he could have, but it was still something to last that long. Take that, sexist jerks! She practically threw herself in Johnny's arms. "Did you see what I did?!"

"Great job," he replied, hugging her hard. "Great job!"

Robby couldn't even get close to her as the rest of her teammates surrounded her patting her on the back. He caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up before running back to the other side of the arena to get back to his mat before he was disqualified. He would talk to her tonight.

"You showed those pussies," Aisha cried, hugging her tightly.

"I didn't win," Laura said.

"Doesn't matter," Miguel said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Anyone could see they set you up, but you held your own."

"That's all that matters," Johnny added.

"Good job," Bobby said, pulling her in for a hug.

Even Bert was looking at her with awe. Laura couldn't imagine that winning would have felt better. She was left facing Hawk when the team moved to the next mat for Kev's next fight.

"Um.., good job," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm out now."

"But that flip and kick thing was awesome," he twisted his feet as he looked at her.

"Thanks," she said again, feeling that ache again. Three days before she would have confided in Eli that it had been a complete accident that she was pretty sure she couldn't repeat if she tried, but now she wasn't sure what she could tell Hawk. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He looked at her for a minute more like he wanted to say something else, but then walked over to join the team. Laura went around the other side of the Cobras to watch.

* * *

Laura was sitting against the wall texting Robby.

_"Still in?"_

**"Yep. Fighting**

**someone named**

**Post from Krunch**

**in Quarterfinals"**

_"Cool. He's on the_

_mat next to ours._

_He shifts to his_

_back leg before_

_attacking."_

**"Good to know.**

**Thanks, Sis.**

**Not sure you**

**were supposed**

**to tell me that**

**though."**

_"He's not Cobra Kai._

_I can give you_

_all the tips I want."_

**"Meet me during the break?"**

_"Sure."_

And really she meant to but as soon as the last match was done, she looked up to see Xander Stone walking towards her. He stopped and politely bowed first to Johnny then to Bobby and pointed at Laura. Whatever he had said made Bobby grin and Johnny shrug and nod.

Xander smiled as he walked up and sat down beside her. "Hi, I'm Xander Stone." He held out his hand.

"Laura Lawrence," she replied shaking his hand. "Haven't we already met?"

"Well, I wanted to meet you again when your feet weren't flying at my head," he smiled. He had a really nice smile and his manner put her at ease. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Yeah, well, it was a dick move what my sensei and Krunch's sensei did to you," he said. "I've been competing here since I was twelve and coming since I was six. Qualifiers are always done in age brackets. 12-14 and 15-17. You're what? 13?"

"Fourteen," she replied.

"See? You should have never been up against me in qualifiers. I'm sixteen," he said. "Only in finals do you fight outside your bracket. You were supposed to fight my little brother and I was supposed to fight a kid from Krunch. I don't know how they did it, but they got the matches swapped. I think they wanted to force your Sensei to pull you or embarrass Cobra Kai."

Laura nodded. So Mr. LaRusso really wasn't behind it. "Why?" she asked. "Why do they care?"

"Are you kidding me?" Xander laughed, putting his hand on her arm. "Cobra Kai is the talk of the tournament. No one has ever seen anyone who fights like you all do. You all don't stay down. You fight hard until the last point. It's new and a lot of the kids in our dojos don't know how to defend against someone who won't stop coming at them. It's crazy. It's crazy awesome but still crazy! I'm not sure I'm even going to make it to the finals and I'm last year's winner. It's probably going to be the top two Cobra Kai students or one of them and that unaffiliated kid in the finals."

"We just fight," Laura shrugged.

"That's the best part, you all don't even realize how badass you are," he grinned.

"Excuse me?" she said, lifting her head up and smirking at him. "We are Cobra Kai. We know exactly how badass we are."

"Half the guys here are wanting to leave their dojos and join Cobra Kai right now," he replied, smiling back at her, brushing her hand with his. "I'm tempted to join them."

"We're very selective," she laughed. "So, Xander Stone, do you go around checking on everyone you fight with at these tournaments?"

"Oh yeah," he joked, tilting his head towards her. "I started with you so I can get to the A-1 guys last." He put his hand to the side of his mouth like he was revealing a secret, leaned towards her and loudly whispered, "They're huggers."

She laughed, covering her mouth. "I won't tell." She was about to ask him another question when her phone buzzed.

**"I see how it is.**

**And I bought**

**you a red Powerade**

**and everything."**

Laura looked around and saw Robby standing a few feet away, talking to Ryan and a guy from A-1. He nodded his head and smirked at her.

_"Sorry. One minute."_

**"Don't worry about it.**

**I'm having fun watching**

**Dad watch you. Bet if that guy**

**touches you again, Dad's**

**head'll explode."**

She snickered and put her phone in her pocket, she looked up at Robby again and shook her head.

"Just one question, because I kinda feel like I'm going to get my ass kicked for just being over here talking to you," Xander said, looking at the Cobra Kai kids who were looking at them, some subtle, some not so smoothly and Hawk who was glaring at them over Miguel's shoulder. "But you're not dating one of these guys are you?"

"Nope," she answered. "But in the interest of fairness, Sensei Lawrence is my dad."

"I kind of figured that," he replied.

"And Sensei Brown is my godfather, and Brown that you beat last round is my cousin/godbrother/friend,.., hybrid, I guess," she giggled.

"And the dude with a Mohawk who looks like he's plotting my death?"

"He's my ex," she admitted.

"By how long?" Xander asked.

"Days. But he already has another girlfriend, so don't pay him any attention," she admitted again.

"His loss," Xander said, reaching out to hold her hand. He saw the bruise on the underside of her arm. "Oh, I didn't do that, did I?" He looked genuinely concerned.

She shook her head. "Skateboarding," she answered honestly for once. "I tried to jump a bench and I did, but I swung my arm back when I landed and hit the edge of it."

"You skate?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So, you skate, you do karate, if you say you play video games, I think I might be in love," Xander teased.

"I play Grand Theft Auto with my brother sometimes, but I'm against using the hookers then beating them up and taking their money," she teased back. "One or the other."

"Okay," he laughed, leaning towards her. "I can play that way. What movies do you like?"

"Um..., funny, romance, action, scary, if they aren't just blood and gore and jump scares, not too into blood and gore at all," she answered.

He nodded thoughtfully as though she was giving the answers to life. "What do you eat on your pizza?"

"Gotta be pepperoni," she said with a tilt of her head.

He nodded again. "One more question then."

"Lay it on me," she giggled.

"Can I take you to a funny, not gory, action, romance, horror movie, then out for pepperoni pizza next weekend?" He smiled.

"Well, if you can find a movie that meets all those criteria, I would love to see it," she giggled again. "And if it only meets one or two of those, I'd still love to go see it with you."

"Great," he beamed, looking relieved. "Can I have your number to work out the details later this week?"

"Sure," she nodded, taking his phone and putting her number in it.

"I have to get back," he said, getting to his feet. "But I'll definitely call you tomorrow."

"Don't kill him, Johnny," Bobby laughed, watching Xander go back to the Topanga team. "You got to admit it took balls to walk into your little snake pit here and ask one of the queen cobras out."

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny grumbled.

"Could you imagine if girls had been allowed to compete when we were young?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Johnny scoffed, beginning to smile. "We'd have never gotten Dutch or Tommy out of the locker rooms."

After Xander left, Laura stood up and started to go talk to Robby when Hawk stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Making friends," she replied. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do at these things?"

"Whatever," he snapped. "You're flirting with every guy you talk to."

"That's a whopping total of one," she replied.

"And the guy you were hugging during the last break?" he shot back.

"Oh. You saw that?" A smile spreading across her face. "You know what, if you are so worried about who I talk to, then you should have come skating with me yesterday. And what do you care what I do? I think Moon is looking for you." She looked over his shoulder to where Moon and Demetri were sitting in the stands. "She doesn't look too happy. Excuse me."

* * *

In the end, Xander did lose to Miguel in the semifinals, but took the loss well, bowing then shaking hands with Miguel.

The next fight was Robby against Hawk.

Laura's breath caught in her throat as she watched them face off on the mat. She'd only seen Robby's quarterfinal match and while he was good, she didn't know if he was good enough to beat Hawk. Not to mention she was torn. If she cheered for her teammate, she was cheering against Robby and if she cheered for Robby she was being a traitor to her team. She gasped and covered her eyes as Hawk slammed Robby to the mat. It didn't feel any better when Robby managed to land a round kick to Hawk's face sending him sprawling to the floor. They circled around each other, going back to their marks. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious they were trash talking each other when suddenly Hawk pushed past the referee and kicked Robby in the back, sending him crashing to the floor and curling in pain. Her dad rushed to Robby's side and Uncle Bobby had to grab her and pull her away from the mat to keep her from doing the same thing.

"Wait til he's off the mat," Bobby said.

Johnny yelled at Hawk and Miguel jerked him off the mat and shoved him.

"You idiot," Miguel snapped, shoving him again. "You could have had him! Stupid!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hawk snapped.

Laura pulled away from Bobby and shoved Hawk as hard as she could.

"You stupid jerk!" She hit his chest with both hands. "You're such an asshole. You should have just stayed a nerd with a scar on his face. I liked Eli a lot better than I like Hawk." She shoved him again before running to the boys' locker room.

"You can't go in there," a woman at the ticket booth called out.

"Watch me," she shot back. Robby was sitting on a bench, struggling to pull his gi off. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder really hurts," he said.

"I'll get Daddy," she said. "He'll know what to do."

"No, I don't want him here," Robby said. "It'll be fine."

"Robby?" Mr. LaRusso joined them before she could argue.

Laura stood behind Robby, listening to the two of them talk. She could feel herself getting madder and madder and knew that if she didn't calm down she was going to explode like she did with Mrs. Mills and Ryan. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on Robby and not what Mr. LaRusso was saying. She almost made it until he told Robby that he didn't have to be like Johnny as if Johnny was a bad person and being like him would be the worse thing imaginable.

"What's wrong with being like my daddy?" She snapped, unable to hold in the words. "Of course he's not a monster, Mr. LaRusso. He's just our dad and he's trying but you never give him a chance, Robby. I know he isn't perfect and he drinks too much and he says stupid shit and he does things he shouldn't, but he's not a bad person. Mom does bad things too, Robby. She's still doing bad things and she doesn't care. At least Daddy does try to fix things when he screws up and you need to get over whatever it is that you think he did so badly because..., because...," she managed to stop what she was saying. She hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you at home."

"Lou, wait," Robby stood up and tried to grab her, but she evaded his reach.

"Don't touch me," she said, blocking him. "I'll see you at home. Good luck in the finals."

She ran out of the locker rooms and found Bobby.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, I'm going home now. Can you tell Daddy when the finals are over?" She said.

"Why are you leaving?" Bobby asked.

"I just..., I just can't watch this," she said. "I never thought Robby would be here and would end up fighting one of my friends in the final match. I mean..., no matter who wins, someone I love is going to get hurt. I just can't."

Bobby looked sympathetic. "You are in a pretty tough spot, aren't you, Lou-lou?" He hugged her. "You want me to give you a ride?"

She shook her head. "Mom gave me some cash for an Uber so she wouldn't have to come to get me."

He nodded. That sounded like something Shannon would do. "Why don't you call Aunt B while you wait? I know she wants to talk to you."

"I will," she said. "I think I'd like to talk to her too."

"Let us know you got home safe," he said, hugging her.

"I will," she promised again before leaving the arena.

* * *

Laura let herself into the apartment and immediately noticed the mess. There were beer and whiskey bottles everywhere. She didn't think anything about it. Her mom and Gerald must have had some friends over while both she and Robby were out. She dropped her bag by the door and started dumping out the beer bottles and dropping them in the trash.

"Mom!" She called out. "Mom! I'm home!"

"She's not here," Gerald said, coming out of the bedroom. It was apparent that he'd been drinking heavily.

"Oh, sorry," she said. She dropped the bottle she was holding and backed up. She remembered what Robby had said about not being alone with Gerald. She made a break for the door, but he beat her there, sliding between her and the door and blocking it.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I just..., I need to go," she said.

"You just got home," he said, stepping closer to her.

"I know. It's just...," she kept backing up until her back hit the counter. "Just let me leave." She sensed this wasn't going to be good. When her dad drank as much as it appeared Gerald had, he would pass out but Gerald didn't show any signs of passing out.

He pinned her between the counter and himself. "You're not going anywhere."

"Back up," she said, trying to push him away.

"I just wanted to be a family," he said, grabbing her jaw and slapping her painfully. "But you just couldn't behave. You just couldn't be good, Annie!"

"I'm not Annie," she cried, panicked. "Let me go!" She managed to push him back enough to bring her leg up and kick him backward. She rushed for the door but he caught her and slammed her against the door before slinging her across the room. She lost her balance and hit her head on the corner of the island. Pain bloomed white in front of her eyes before she hit the floor and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I probably didn't get the medical or legal stuff right. Please forgive me!

Daniel was about two blocks away from Robby's building when he saw his skateboard on the floorboard of the SUV. He had to smile. Despite Robby's comments about it being 'only second place', he'd been so proud of that trophy that he had left his up til now most prized possession behind in favor of it. He started to just take it home and get it back to Robby later but decided to turn back. He'd need his skateboard.

"Do you know which apartment belongs to the Keenes'?" he asked two women who were in the building lobby.

One lady looked him up and down, then rolled her eyes at the other. "Kicked one out and has a new one in less than 24 hours."

The second lady snickered and gave him the same once over that the first did. "Well, at least this one looks like he's got Encino money not just North Hills money." She stopped and pointedly stared at his wedding ring. "Oh, Honey, go home. Trust me. That woman isn't worth it."

"That woman is a married man magnet," the first cackled. "That's why they never stick around."

"What? No! I'm not...," Daniel sputtered. "I just want to return her son's skateboard." He held up the skateboard and backed up from the women.

"If you say so," the first woman shook her head. "3B but trust me, you should just go home."

"Whatever," Daniel shook his head walking over to the elevator. He was starting to understand why Robby lied about his family life if that's what he had to deal with even in his own building. As he stepped out of the elevator he could see that the door to apartment 3B was wide open, the trophy Robby had been so proud of was lying broken on the opposite side of the hall as if thrown in haste. He cautiously looked in the open door. It looked as though there had been a break in. Furniture upended and broken bottles scattered everywhere. Laura was lying on the floor, her blonde curls dyed red with blood and her black gi slick from an unseen wound. Her face so bruised and bloody that he wouldn't have recognized her as the same girl he'd seen that afternoon if it hadn't been for Robby by her side, begging her to open her eyes.

"Come on, Lou, wake up! Look at me, Sis, please look at me! I'm here, I'm here, just open your eyes." The desperation was wrenching as his voice broke over the words. He wiped away tears with hands covered in blood. He started to pull her in his arms when Daniel snapped into action.

"No, Robby, don't!" he rushed to his side. "She hit her head. Don't move her. That could make it worse." He wrapped his hand around Laura's wrist, feeling for a pulse, not finding one, he quickly moved to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief. It was weak but it was there. Her breathing was so shallow he could barely detect her chest moving. "Robby, I need you to get some towels and a blanket."

Robby didn't move, he seemed rooted to the spot. Daniel reached out and turned Robby's face from Laura's to his own. "Robby, you need to get me some towels and a blanket, okay? Laura's in shock. We need to keep her warm."

"Right." Robby finally started moving around the apartment while Daniel called 911.

"Ambulance is on the way," Daniel told him, taking the towels and gently pressing them under her hip and against her side as best he could without moving her. Best he could tell she had fallen on a broken beer bottle, slicing her hip and side but he didn't dare try to turn her to assess how bad it was. "That's good, that's good," he said as Robby tucked the blanket around her. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, I know." His hands clenching into fists, his face hard and unforgiving, smeared with blood and streaked with tears. "And when I find the son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him."

In that moment, Daniel believed the boy really could kill someone. "Here," he pressed the last towel in Robby's hand and put it to Laura's forehead, giving him something to do. "Not too hard. Just like that," he said soothingly. "Don't worry about that. Just take care of her."

"I wasn't here," Robby spat out. "I let myself get distracted and I wasn't here. She needed me and I wasn't here."

"Robby, you can't put that on yourself," Daniel said, but he knew Robby was beyond listening.

As Laura began to shiver, Robby dropped the towel he was holding and laid down beside her, putting his arm across her, trying in vain to keep her warm. "It's okay, Lou. Robby's here. I'm here. I got you. It's going to be okay," he repeated over and over. "Please be okay."

"Robby, give me your phone," Daniel said, needing to be doing something besides possibly watching a little girl bleed to death. "I'll call your mom and dad."

"No," Robby said. "Don't."

"Robby, you need them," Daniel said. "This isn't something that even a grown-up could handle on their own.  _She_  is going to need your parents."

" _SHE_ only needs me," he growled, turning those icy cold eyes on Daniel. " _I take care of her!_  I always have and I always will. You don't know our life. Don't pretend that you do. She needed me and I wasn't here because I was with you. I won't make that mistake again. You. Can. Go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Daniel answered, trying to remember that Robby was still a kid and he was in a lot of pain. "You are going to need your parents. Give me your phone."

"What don't you understand, Mr. LaRusso?!" Robby snapped

Daniel closed his eyes to regroup. He put on his best 'do what I say' voice, the one Sam laughed at. "Look, Robby, I know that you take on a lot of duties for your sister that you shouldn't have to, but at the end of the day, you are not her parent. You're going to need your parents if for nothing else to sign the paperwork to get her care. Now, I said give me your phone."

"It's in my jacket," he relented. "But don't call my mom. She's the reason this happened. She doesn't deserve to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Her boyfriend did this," Robby admitted. "I knew he was planning something. I just thought..., I just..., Well I didn't think he would do this."

"Okay," Daniel said, retrieving Robby's phone. "I won't call your mom right now but I am calling Johnny and Robby, you'll have to tell the police what you know." He found Johnny's number on the phone. "Voicemail," he said. He tried twice more. "He's not picking up."

"Yeah, that tracks," Robby said, rolling his eyes. "Call Uncle Bobby. He'll go drag him out of whatever bottle he's pickled himself in and get him here."

Daniel nodded, pulling Bobby's number up and praying the ambulance would hurry.

* * *

Johnny stared at the older man in disbelief. He was supposed to be dead. He had seen the obituary. The Cobra Kais had even gone to the old dojo and had a drink to the old man. How was he standing in Johnny's dojo?

Johnny was pretty sure that he'd only had one shot and hadn't finished it. How was he staring at a dead man?

"Nice set up you have here," Kreese said, looking around the dojo. "We'll be able to do some real training here."

Johnny couldn't find the words to even process what he was saying.

"Of course," Kreese shrugged. "I don't know how LaRusso and that slope got their hands on your boy but that pretty little girl..., well I never would have let girls into Cobra Kai, but the two you have are natural cobras."

"Stay the fuck away from my children," Johnny snarled finding his voice. He knew that he meant not only Laura and Robby but all the Cobra Kai kids.

"Yeah, except this is my business," Kreese grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johnny asked, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"My guess is that you just opened this place without looking into any of the legal ramifications," Kreese replied, folding his arms across his chest. "You always did act before you thought. I have a copyright on the name Cobra Kai and that wonderful little mantra you have painted on your wall over there."

Johnny looked confused. "This is my dojo."

"Well, the name is mine," Kreese said. "Which means its mine, or at least all the money it's made is. But, don't worry, Johnny. Or is it just John now? I don't intend to..."

Whatever John Kreese didn't intend to do was cut off when Bobby flung the door open and stormed in, expecting to find Johnny passed out at his desk.

"Johnny!" he yelled, then stopped short when he saw him standing in the middle of the floor. He looked at the man in front of Johnny and jumped back against the wall. "What the fuck?!"

Kreese turned towards him and smiled that predatory smile he'd been using on Johnny. "Well, hello, Mr. Brown." He gave him the once over. "That uniform looks good on you."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Bobby asked pointedly.

"Come on," Kreese opened his arms out. "You boys don't believe everything you read do you?"

"Obituaries rarely lie," Bobby replied.

Kreese shrugged again.

"Tell me that he's trespassing, I'll have his ass locked up," Bobby said. He still wasn't over Kreese ordering him to illegally attack Daniel all those years ago or over himself doing it if he was honest. Daniel had forgiven him years ago and they were even somewhat friends but Bobby had never forgiven himself. "Get out."

"Still have your boyfriend defending you when you can't fight your way out, I see," Kreese smirked. "You were always too dumb to think your way out."

"Get out." Johnny pointed at the door.

"Not a nice way to treat your boss, Johnny boy," he replied. "But since it seems like your boyfriend is dying to tell you something, we can talk another time. I just came by to congratulate you tonight. I'll be stopping back by. You can count on that."

"What the fuck was that about?" Bobby asked watching Kreese walk across the parking lot.

Johnny shrugged not ready to divulge what Kreese had said about owning Cobra Kai. "I guess he wanted to congratulate me. I'm damn glad you saw him. I thought I was losing it."

"I'm still not sure we aren't," Bobby replied, then returned to his earlier urgency. "That doesn't matter now. You've got to come with me. Where are your keys? We got to lock up and go now."

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, his concern growing.

"It's Laura," Bobby said. "Robby got home from the tournament and found her on the floor, unresponsive, bleeding ..., Johnny, Shannon's bastard beat the hell out of her. She's in bad shape."

He couldn't believe what he was being told but Bobby would never lie about something this big. "This isn't..., I'll kill him and her both!" He shouted as the words sunk in. Everything turned red and felt like he was going to explode into a million pieces. His hands were in fists at his side. He ran back to his office and grabbed his keys.

Bobby caught him before he could get out the door. "No, Johnny, you need to come with me right now. Fighting Cooper can wait. Laura needs you. Daniel says it's bad."

"What the fuck is he doing with her?" Johnny growled. "Does he need both my children now?"

"He was with Robby, dumbass," Bobby shot back. "But that doesn't matter right now. Nothing matters right now except getting you to Laura. Come on." He looked down, then back up at Johnny. "It might be your last chance."

Outside, Bobby handed Johnny's keys to his partner, telling him to lock up the dojo, take Johnny's car, and meet them at St. Sebastian's hospital.

* * *

The ten-minute drive took less than three, Bobby and Johnny making it to the hospital just ahead of the ambulance.

Johnny felt his knees buckle and he fell back against the wall hard as paramedics rushed past he and Bobby calling out what might as well have been gibberish to the nurses that met them at the doors. There was no way the small bundle lying on that stretcher was his baby.

"Are you the father?" A young nurse asked, pulling him towards the trauma room before waiting for an answer. "Come with me. We need some information. How old is she?"

"F.., fourteen," he answered, trying to see past all the people bustling around the room to Laura.

"Does she have any allergies?"

"Uh.., I...I," Johnny tried to focus on what she was asking but all he could think about was seeing Laura again. He took a deep breath and tried to think. Laura was allergic to penicillin and Robby was allergic to codeine. Or was Laura allergic to codeine and Robby allergic to penicillin? Was it even penicillin and codeine? Maybe it was Percocet and sulfa? He couldn't remember when he was calm much less now. "Yeah.., uh..,"

"Penicillin. Laura is allergic to penicillin."

He turned to see Robby standing behind him. He looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal. He was covered in blood from nearly head to toe. It was on his face, staining his hands, caked under his nails, soaked into the fabric of his shirt and the knees of his jeans were dark red. Johnny was sure that there was no way Laura could lose that much blood and still live.

"Penicillin," he repeated to the nurse, not taking his eyes off Robby.

"What does it do to her?"

"What?" he tore his eyes away from Robby to look at the nurse.

"What reaction does she have?"

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head. "What does it matter? She can't take it anyway."

"She stops breathing," Robby spat out again. "You're her father! How can you not know this stuff?!"

"You can't be here," the nurse told Robby.

"Sounds like I need to be," he shot back. "If you listen to him, she'll die."

"You can't be in here," the nurse repeated again, not getting ruffled. She motioned to a security guard, who took Robby by the arm and took him back out to the waiting room. He went but he glared at Johnny the whole way out.

"Lou?" Johnny heard the doctor calling her name. "Lou, it's Dr. Ali. Can you open your eyes for me?"

He spun around and looked at the gurney again. Ali. His heart slammed against his ribs. It couldn't be. Hadn't Daniel said she lived in Colorado just the day before? She looked up at him and locked eyes for just a second before telling a nurse to shut the door and once again trying to get Laura awake. He didn't know which was a bigger shock, that the doctor was Ali or that she was talking to Laura like she already knew her? He managed to answer the rest of the questions and was promptly escorted out to the waiting room.

_"You are our Dad! You are supposed to protect us! That's your job! That's what you were supposed to do. She's going to die because you didn't do your job. I'll kill you if she dies!"_

Robby charged at him, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him against the wall. Robby didn't let up with that. He started punching at Johnny's chest with both hands, yelling about how Johnny wasn't there over and over.

_"I hate you! You weren't there! I hate you! You weren't there! You left us alone with that bitch! You let this happen! You were never there! You did this! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_  Robby screamed louder and louder, punching harder and harder.

After a minute, he grabbed Robby in a hug, pinning his arms between them. They slid down the wall to the floor as Robby continued to struggle and yell and try to hit him, Johnny struggling to hold him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Johnny said over and over, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held on to his nearly grown son.

Finally, Robby's screams gave way to ragged sobs and the hands that had been hitting, scratching, and clawing at Johnny's chest were now clutching the material of his shirt and Robby buried his face in Johnny's shoulder. "I wasn't there," Robby sobbed. "She needed me and I wasn't there. I wasn't there. She's going to die because I wasn't there. I promised her I would be there."

"Shh..," Johnny whispered, holding Robby tightly against his chest. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay." He kept whispering and holding him until Robby had cried himself out and sat just sobbing.

"I was supposed to be there."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************Injuries Described*****************

Johnny wasn't sure how long he and Robby stayed like that, sprawled on the floor, holding on to each other, but at some point, he did look up and see that Daniel and Bobby had moved to stand in front of them, shielding them from the prying eyes of the other families and people coming in. He was grateful for that. Robby didn't often show vulnerability and he damn sure wouldn't want to have an audience when he did. He'd always been the kind of kid who never showed fear or pain, who was too cool for haunted houses and didn't let an injury slow him down. That he'd so completely lost it showed just how scared Robby really was. The words he'd been screaming were still stabbing Johnny like a thousand knives, cutting to his very core but he didn't dare let the boy go one second before Robby let go of him. He was sure that if he added up all the time Robby had tolerated him touching him in the last eleven years, it still wouldn't be equal to now. He held him tighter and kissed his temple, whispering all the things you say to calm a child down over and over until the young nurse came out again.

"Mr. Lawrence?" she said, looking around Daniel. "Dr. Schwarber asked me to take you to a private waiting room so she can come to speak to you.

"That's about Laura," he told Robby, gently shaking his shoulder. "We need to go hear what the doctor has to say, okay?"

Robby sniffled and nodded, wiping at his face again, not caring that it just made him look worse. He'd have to get Robby to clean up after talking to Ali. He looked over at LaRusso as the man helped Robby to his feet. He had blood stains on his hands and on his usually impeccable shirt too. After all of this was over, he was going to have to make the man tell him exactly what he'd seen that day.

They followed the nurse through the ER to a smaller room crowded with chairs and sofas. Bobby had stayed behind, talking to his partner who had shown up as well.

"Dr. Schwarber will be with you shortly," she said. "If you all need anything, just let us know at the desk."

Something of Robby's usual mask had fallen back into place as he stood stiffly, his hands back to fists by his sides, next to Johnny, no longer touching him but seemed reluctant to move away. LaRusso was standing on Robby's other side and for once, Johnny couldn't find it in him to be annoyed by the man's presence. If...if...well, if the news was bad, he knew he'd need all the help with Robby he could get.

_"'I'll kill you if she dies!',_ floated through his memory followed closely by, _'I HATE YOU!'_ " He knew he deserved it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He looked at Robby and unbidden, another image filled his mind. An image of himself, not much older than Robby, standing in the same stance, with the same look of hatred, pain, grief, and fear on his young face as he stared at Sid in a room similar to this one in the very same hospital. They'd just signed papers for comfort care for Laura, giving up the hope that she would ever recover. Sid was leaving the room and stopped with his hand on the door knob, turning to face Johnny, his mouth open to speak but whatever he was going to say, maybe 'Come see Mom' or asking him to fetch some creature comfort for her, or maybe, 'Fuck off, Kid', you never could tell with Sid, was never spoken as Johnny spoke first.

_"I really hate you," Johnny said more calmly than he'd ever felt around Sid. "I wish it was your sorry ass laying in that bed instead." A perverse pleasure coursing through him at the shocked then hurt, then angry look that passed over the older man's face._

_"Well, cheer up, Kid," Sid replied, regaining his composure. "Once she's gone, you'll never have to see my sorry ass again."_

Johnny realized suddenly that it hadn't been Sid he'd hated but the circumstances that Sid had unwittingly become the face of. It didn't excuse everything Sid did or was. He was still a shitty person and an abusive asshole, but he hadn't deserved that. Not at that moment. No one would. Sid had turned and walked away then, cementing that hatred of him in Johnny's heart forever. Well, Johnny would be damned if he was going to let that happen to him and Robby. If there was even a chance that Robby didn't hate him, if it was just the circumstances that Johnny had become the face of that Robby hated, Johnny was going to take it. This seemed like the only chance he would get.

"You're right," he said to Robby. "I'm sorry. I'm not a good father. I didn't do my job. I left you alone, knowing exactly the type of person Shannon was. Then when it got too hard, I quit trying to be in you and your sister's lives at all. I let you take on responsibilities that no child should have to carry. You have every right to hate me and I don't blame you if you do. You're also probably right that its too late for me to start trying to be your dad now, and you can fight me every step of the way, but I promise you that I will never stop trying again. I will never leave you or Laura alone again." He reached out, wrapping his arm around Robby's shoulders and pulling him to his side. At first, Robby stood like stone, seemingly seconds from throwing of Johnny's arm and spewing more hatred, but then he relaxed, leaning heavily against his dad for the first time in years. He laid his head on Johnny's shoulder and cried silent tears, letting go of just a little of the heavy burden he'd taken on. Johnny was smart enough to know that it had been too long, that one speech wasn't going to instantly change things between him and Robby, that Robby was going to fight him, that it was going to be a struggle back and forth, probably for years, maybe even forever, but it was a start wasn't it? Well, it was a start if Laura lived. If she died, there would be nothing that could put them all back together again.

* * *

Ali stayed in the trauma room, checking lines, adjusting tubes, rubbing Laura's arms and hands, stroking those braids she had put in Laura's hair just that morning, hoping that something, anything would get a response from the child. Anything. Any sign of hope she could give her family, her friends, Mac. Ali squeezed her eyes shut, images of Laura and Mac floating through her mind. How was this possible? Wasn't this the girl she was cuddling with last night as they watched that silly movie? The girl who's biggest concern was that her ex-boyfriend had been kissing another girl? Or maybe that had only been the biggest concern she could give voice to. There were signs of abuse all over the poor girl's body. Ali felt sick to her stomach at what all Laura might have suffered over the last few months.

"It's okay, Sweetie," she whispered, stroking Laura's face again. "I'm going to make it all better." She hoped that wasn't a promise in vain.

"Dr.? The family is waiting on you," the nurse said, popping her head in the room.

"Okay," Ali said, taking a deep breath. "Call me if anything changes," she instructed the trauma team in the room. "And start getting her prepped for surgery." She walked towards the family room with wooden legs. When she opened the door, she saw Johnny standing in the center of the room with Robby tucked under his arm. Bobby Brown was there too, in his police uniform, standing beside Johnny just like he always had been and then, much to her surprise, Daniel LaRusso was standing by Robby's side, watching the young boy with concern, poised and ready to jump into action if he needed him too.

"Johnny," she said, not knowing where to start. She didn't know how to soften the words she had to say. She drew on her professional demeanor, pulling on the detachment she'd learned long away to force the facts out and didn't dare look at the four men as she delivered them. "Laura was brought in with multiple injuries. She has a concussion, black eyes, a fractured jaw, broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, her left wrist is broken, her left leg as well, and she has kidney damage from a laceration to her left hip and back. She has lost a lot of blood." Her demeanor broke over the last words and she pressed her hand to her mouth. She dared to look up. Johnny and Robby were as pale as the white walls of the room. Daniel and Bobby had both stepped closer, Bobby with his hand on Johnny's arm and Daniel putting his arm around the young boy's waist, holding him up.

"What...," Johnny said, finally. "How?"

"I'm not an expert, but it looks like she was kicked or stomped repeatedly," Ali, replied, biting her lip. "She hit her head on something. Let's just hope it was before everything else."

Johnny nodded, the look on his face changing from pain and bewilderment to anger. His chin raising up, his eyes narrowing and becoming cold, his breath quickening, the color rising in his face again.

Bobby tightened his grip on his friend. "Johnny, be here for Laura," he warned. "Nothing else matters."

"We've got her stabilized, but she hasn't regained consciousness," Ali continued quickly. "We're going to have to remove her spleen and repair the damage to her kidney and back. I'll have an orthopedist come in to look at her wrist and leg, but we'll most likely just splint them for the time being. That's secondary to the rest. That she hasn't regained consciousness is extremely concerning. Where is her mother?"

"I don't know," Johnny replied, looking down at Robby who shrugged.

"She needs to be here," Ali replied.

"I'll have someone find her," Bobby said. "We'll get her here."

"Good," Ali said.

"Can we see her?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Ali nodded. "I think that would be good. I'll just go let the team know." She squeezed his hand, then hugged Robby. "Johnny, Bobby, come with me?" Once out of the room, she said, "I didn't want to say this in front of Robby, but anyone that cares about her should be here. I won't lie. There is a real chance Laura won't make it."

The seventeenth time Johnny called, Shannon finally picked up her phone. She really didn't want to deal with him tonight. Not after the fight, she'd had with Gerald after telling him he had to leave. She'd left the apartment to give him time to pack and leave in peace. Laura and Robby wouldn't be back until late in the evening, long after Gerald had agreed to leave by, so she had time, then she'd lost track of that time, then she didn't care about the time.

"What?!" She snapped. But instead of Johnny's sarcastic retort, it was Bobby's furious voice she heard.

"Answer your damn phone," he spit out bitterly. "Your daughter is dying. Where the hell are you?"

Shannon had never heard Bobby sound so angry and she'd known Bobby Brown longer than she'd known Johnny. In fact, it was because of Bobby that she'd met Johnny. The new girl in Barbara's office, hundreds of miles from her own family, Barbara had taken pity on the then young woman and invited her to a Labor Day picnic where she'd first seen Johnny, all tan and blonde and not looking anywhere the thirty-four years old Barbara had told her he was. She watched as he'd played soccer with Bobby and Barbara's girls, his muscles rippling as he jumped the wrong way time after time, pretending that he couldn't stop the girls from scoring. She'd made sure to sit by him whenever the chance came up, flipping her hair, touching his hand, rubbing his leg, was it any surprise that he offered to drive her home that evening? Or that they didn't even make it to her apartment before pulling off on some secluded beach overlook and having sex in his car? When he'd left her apartment the next morning, she'd thought that was that, until she started puking in the bathroom at work every morning.

"What do you mean my daughter is dying?" She shrieked.

"Your boyfriend beat the shit out of her and left her to bleed to death," Bobby replied, his voice still dripping with fury. "Now where the hell are you? I'm sending a patrol car to bring you to the hospital."

"Seaside bar," she answered.

"Figures." He hung up before she could say anything else. She stumbled outside in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. She tried to call Gerald but his phone went straight to voicemail. He was supposed to be gone before Laura got home, besides, he wouldn't really hurt her, would he? Not like that. She was still trying to call him when a young officer pulled up to take her to St. Sebastian's.

* * *

Hawk, Miguel, Demetri, Moon, Aisha, Mac, Ryan, and April were celebrating Cobra Kai's win in Hawk's backyard. Everyone was having a great time, even though Aisha seemed a bit distracted and Miguel spent half the time moping that Sam still wasn't talking to him. Hawk was dancing with Moon, Ryan was dancing with April, and Aisha had even gotten Miguel to dance with Mac. Which, by the way, both Ryan and Hawk had noticed had improved Miguel's mood by a thousand. The only person missing was Laura. His dad had told him why she'd left the tournament early and Ryan didn't blame her. He wasn't very pleased with Hawk himself but was more pissed that Hawk didn't seem to know why Laura had gotten so angry. How could he not know that Robby Keene and Robby Lawrence was the same person?

They'd hooked Hawk's phone up to the outdoor speakers and had found some horrible rock playlist on youtube and Ryan was pretty sure that Hawk's Dad's warning of 'and stay out of my liquor' had been discarded. Ryan would have discarded it himself except that he had to stop by and see his dad at work before going home. He couldn't believe that his dad was going to work all night after spending most of the day at the tournament with him but that was his dad. His Grandpa had never gone to even one of his dad's karate tournaments so his dad was determined to be at his.

Everyone was shrieking with laughter at Hawk, and Miguel's imitation of the Single Ladies dance, (Okay, so the 'stay out of my liquor' had definitely been discarded by that point) when Ryan felt his phone buzzing. He tried to step a bit away to answer but he still couldn't hear. He motioned for Aisha to cut the music as he could tell whatever Bobby was saying, it was important.

Aisha turned the music off to a chorus of groans and complaints that caused Ryan to yell for everyone to shut up. Unfortunately, that meant all eyes were on him as he took the call.

"Dad? Say that again, I couldn't hear you," he said, into the phone. He felt physically weak as he listened to Bobby. It must have shown too, as April came over and put her arm around him and Aisha was at his other side, looking concerned. "No, I understand. I haven't been drinking. I'll be there as soon as I can. No, yeah, I'm good to drive. Yeah, love you too, Dad." He didn't even care that the others had just heard him say something so uncool.

"What is it?" Aisha asked as soon as he hung up.

He looked up at her, still not quite believing what his dad had said. "Laura. Laura is in St. Sebastian's."

"What happened?" Aisha demanded, her heart in her throat.

"Oh, God!" Mac cried, throwing her hands up to her mouth. Miguel put his arm around her and led her over to Ryan.

"Her stepdad beat her up? I don't know. That doesn't make sense. She doesn't have a stepdad. I've got to get there," Ryan said. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. I'll call when I know more."

"We're going with you," Aisha declared pointing to herself and Mac. "Please. I need to talk to Sensei. We need to. We have to tell him what Laura told us this morning. It was her mom's boyfriend and he's been doing it for a while. She'd promised to tell Sensei tonight. I have to tell him. Please."

"Me too. Give me your keys. I'll drive us. You don't look too good," Miguel said.

"We won't all fit in my car," Ryan said.

"I'll go," Hawk stepped in. "We can take my dad's SUV."

"What?!" Moon snapped. "You're going to leave?"

"No, he's not," Ryan said.

"Why not? I still care about Lou," Hawk said.

"No, Hawk," Ryan snapped, shoving him hard. "You don't care about Laura. Maybe you did once, but not anymore. All you care about is that a hot girl liked you. That's why you forgot all about her to make out with Moon last night."

"Hey! Laura broke up with me," Hawk exclaimed.

"No, Laura had a fight with you because apparently her life has been going to shit and she couldn't handle one more thing," he shot back, getting in Hawk's face. "And instead of showing her any love or compassion, you fooled around with the first girl who showed you any attention. Do you know how bad that hurt her? Do you know how much she cried over your stupid ass last night? She couldn't handle you being an asshole too."

"I didn't know she was going through anything like this," Hawk said. "You can't blame that on me. I would never let someone hit Laura."

"I'm not blaming you for that," Ryan snapped. "I'm saying you don't care about Laura. Do you know who the boy you hurt today is? It's Robby. Laura's ROBBY!"

"What?" the color drained from Hawk's face. "No, her brother's last name is Lawrence."

"No, he uses their mother's name, Keene," Ryan said. "He's my cousin. I would know. Why do you think she got so pissed at you? It wasn't because Cobra Kai lost your match. Didn't you see the way Sensei ran to him? Robby is the center of Laura's world! That you don't even know who Robby it shows just how little you cared to know about Laura besides that she was cute,  _is_  cute, and that she liked you. Hell, you didn't even know what he looked like."

"She never invited me to meet her family," Hawk said. "Her mom won't let her have social media. How was I supposed to know him? She's the one who insisted on keeping her family secret."

"Not for nothing, Dude, but if my girl talked about somebody as much as Laura talks about Robby, I'm going to know them. Hell, I would at least take enough interest to know what they look like, even if I couldn't meet them," Ryan sneered at him. "But then, I actually give a shit about my girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. My cousin might die and I need to be there." He handed Miguel his keys. "Come on, Miggy. We'll figure out how to make it work. You're right, I probably shouldn't be driving."

As Miguel, Ryan, and April started towards his car, Mac looked Hawk up and down. "You know,  _Hawk,_  Laura really liked you. She even liked you when you were just a nerd with a scar on his lip. She," she glared at Moon. "Only liked you once you beat up her boyfriend."

"Actually," Aisha spoke up, revealing what Sam had told her earlier that day. "She didn't like you until she found out that your parents are loaded and you changed your looks enough not to embarrass her. She actually told Sam that shit. But that seems like the level of shallow you need right now. You know, if there is any of Eli left in you, Laura could certainly use him right now. If you find him, she's at St. Sebastian's but this Hawk," she swung her hands widely, to indicate both himself and Moon. "Isn't welcome. Come on, Mac. Let's go."

The girls started to walk away when Demetri put his drink down and called after them. "Aisha, Mac, wait up. I'll drive you." He looked back at Hawk. "I told you it was all going to blow up in your face. Did you really think she changed her mind because you got a haircut and started acting like a psychotic asshole? You're acting like the same guys who have tortured us for years. I don't like this Hawk either. It was amusing at first but you've gone too far, my friend. Is being part of their world really worth it?"

Hawk watched as all his friends left and sharply felt the sting that they didn't want him with them. Was Ryan right that Laura might die?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************Possible Suicide Implied.****************

* * *

**"Hook me up."**

_"The fuck should I_

_do jackshit for you?"_

**"I didn't turn your**

**ass into the cops."**

_"You're also the one_

_who got us on camera."_

**"You would have**

**never gotten in without**

**getting on camera, even**

**if I had given you the**

**codes. And you were**

**trying to beat the shit**

**out of me. I didn't**

**do anything you**

**wouldn't have in my**

**place."**

_"Thought you were on_

_the straight and narrow,_

_JobKid."_

**"Dude, please! I just**

**really need to escape**

**right now."**

_"Yeah? Why should_

_I care?"_

**"My sister is dying."**

_"Yeah, right."_

**"Seriously, Trey. My**

**Mom's bastard**

**boyfriend beat her up.**

**She's unconscious. It's**

**bad."**

_"Oh, shit, Dude. I'm_

_an asshole. What you_

_need?"_

Robby smiled grimly. He knew that would get Trey back on his side. One of the things that had drawn them together was their shitty home lives and that they were both trying to take care of their siblings.

**"What do you have?"**

_"I can get whatever_

_you want."_

**"Get whatever will**

**fuck me up until**

**I can't think."**

_"How much?"_

**"Enough."**

_"No shit. Enough_

_for what? A_

_few hours? A_

_day? What?"_

**"Enough enough.**

**You know what the hell**

**I mean. I ain't**

**playing games with you."**

_"You serious?"_

_**"** _ **Wouldn't you be?** **I can't**

**take this shit, Man. _"_**

_"Aight, Dude. I'll_

_get you set. Where_

_you at?"_

**"St. Sebastian's Hospital."**

_"K. I'll text you_

_when I'm close."_

Robby stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Dr. Schwarber had let him and Johnny stay with Laura while they waited for surgery but he wasn't sure that had been a good thing. He wasn't sure which was worse. Seeing her bloody and unconscious on the floor or laying in that bed with a tube down her throat and a machine breathing for her. Nurses and other hospital workers were bustling around, adding more wires, pumping her full of medicines, it was unreal.

Dad was gripping the bed rail with one hand, holding her hand with the other, and staring at her as though he could will her to open her eyes and smile at him if he just stared long enough. Robby was lingering around the doorway, scared to go any closer. She looked so small and fragile. She looked.., she looked gone already. He swallowed hard.

"Come see your sister," Johnny said, softly.

Robby shook his head and looked at the floor, his hand closing over the phone in his pocket willing it to buzz.

"Do you want to go out with Bobby and LaRusso?"

He shook his head to that too.

"Your mom is probably here by now," Johnny added.

"I don't want to see her," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't want to see that bitch," Robby repeated louder.

"Don't say that," Johnny admonished, gently.

"It's true."

"No, it's not, but you don't realize that yet," Johnny said. "But I meant don't call her names. You know Lou doesn't like that, so we aren't going to do that tonight."

"Use little voices?" He half smiled. How many times had he listened to Laura beg Johnny to talk to Shannon in his 'little voice' on their way back home after weekend visits?

"Little voices," Johnny agreed.

_"Mommy thinks she needs big voices, but she still needs your little voice. Please, Daddy? You'll just use little voices this time, right?"_ And he'd tried every time but usually failed. He'd always have done something wrong. He would forget Robby's soccer cleats or Laura's lunch box. He fed them too early or too late or not the right things. It was always something he'd done or not done to set Shannon off.

"Too bad I don't have any 'little voice' left for mom," Robby replied.

"Then use what you have for Lou. She's the one who needs you to do it," he said.

Robby was quiet for a long time then, "Best I can do is no voice and hope she doesn't push me."

Johnny nodded. He just had to hope that Shannon wouldn't push either of them.

"Johnny? It's time." Dr. Schwarber had changed her slacks and lab coat for green surgical scrubs. She put her arm across Robby's shoulders and gave him a small hug. He'd met her a few times, picking Laura up from Mac's and stuff. She'd always been nice and welcoming, offering him snacks and drinks and once, when it looked like it was going to storm, to drive them home. Laura had told him that she and Johnny used to date back in high school, but he couldn't see it. Women like Dr. Schwarber didn't date hot-headed losers like his dad. Like him.

Ali walked over to Johnny and put her hand on his arm. "Johnny?" She hesitated. Usually, she would tell the parents to 'say goodbye now', but she couldn't say that this time, not when that might actually be what he would be doing. "We need to take her now."

He nodded but didn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay, Johnny. I'll be with her the whole time," Ali said, pulling his fingers from the bed rail. "Give her a kiss and let them take her." She motioned to the nurses waiting to move Laura to the OR.

"You'll be with her?" Johnny repeated in a daze.

"I will," she confirmed. "I won't leave her for a minute."

He nodded and leaned down to brush a kiss over her forehead.

"That's good," she murmured, still holding his hand, her other hand on his back. "Robby?" She motioned to the bed.

Robby shook his head quickly again. He just couldn't make himself go over there. It felt too much like saying goodbye and he couldn't do that even if it did make him a horrible brother not to.

"Okay," Ali said, nodding, no judgment or reproach in her voice or eyes. Robby breathed a sigh of relief at that. She led Johnny and Robby out of the room.

"Wait!" Robby stopped and ran back to Laura's side. At first, he just stood and stared at her until Johnny made a move to go get him but Ali stopped him.

"Give him a minute," she said, softly.

Robby took Laura's uninjured hand in his and squeezed tightly, almost as if he was trying to pass his strength to her. A million things ran through his mind. 'I'm sorry.' 'I love you.' 'I'm here.' But none seemed important enough to express what he was feeling. He kissed her hand, then laid it gently on her chest. "Don't leave me, Lou." He walked back to Johnny and Ali with his head down.

* * *

"Yeah, it's bad," Bobby was saying into his phone. "Remember how he was when his mom died? Magnify that times a thousand...Yeah, get the other guys...Soon as you can.. Bye Dutch."

"Dutch? Really?" Daniel questioned.

"Daniel, if Laura dies, Johnny and Robby are going to lose their fucking minds," Bobby said. "I can't handle him alone and you're going to have your hands full keeping your student from imploding. Besides, Dutch is all grown up now. He's the real estate king in Santa Barbara, president of the small business administration, runs his church's soup kitchen, and coaches his granddaughter's soccer team." At Daniel's shocked look, he added, "And if his wife, Melissa, didn't keep his balls on a leash about this long," he hands up about two inches apart, "He'd probably be in prison, but he's still the only one of us brave enough to throw a punch at Johnny when he needs it."

That got a chuckle from Daniel. "Well, I guess all the ghosts from the past are going to come out tonight."

"You don't know the half of it," Bobby replied.

"Bobby?" Shannon was shown into the room by a young Officer. "Where is Johnny?"

"He's with Laura," Bobby answered. "Robby, too. Let me find a nurse to show you where."

"No. No," Shannon shook her head. She wasn't ready to see that. "I..., No."

Bobby just shook his head and rolled his eyes. What part of 'dying' didn't that woman understand? Before he could say anything else, Johnny and Robby came back in the room.

"Robby," Shannon started towards him, but he gave her a scathing look that stopped her in her tracks, and went and sat by Daniel.

"Just breathe," Daniel told him, patting his knee.

Robby nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on just breathing in and out like Daniel had taught him.

"How is she?" Shannon asked Johnny.

"She's in surgery," he replied. "It'll be a while before we know anything."

She nodded, solemnly. She looked back at Robby still covered in blood. "Would you like me to help you get cleaned up, Honey?" she offered.

"No."

"But, Sweetie..,"

"I don't want to clean up," Robby interrupted her without opening his eyes. "I just want to sit here and breathe."

Johnny didn't miss the pained look that passed over Shannon's features.

With a small tap on the door frame, Amanda LaRusso came in with a bag in her hand. She put her hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Johnny," she said, sincerely, not knowing what else to say in the situation. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you," he nodded accepting her kindness.

"I brought you some clean clothes," she told Daniel, handing him the bag. "Robby too." She looked at Robby. "Oh, Honey, we have to get you cleaned up." She went to the restroom and came back with some damp paper towels and she began to wipe his face.

"It's okay," Robby protested but did nothing to stop her. "I..., I'll get cleaned up after I know Laura's okay."

"I hate to tell you this, Pal," she said, not stopping. "But, you're looking a little scary. Let's let all the nurses swoon over that handsome face."

That brought a humble smile to the boy's face for just a moment. "Thanks, Mrs. L."

Amanda smiled back and continued until the blood was gone from his face. "Now, I want you to take these clothes and go change. You'll feel less gross, at least."

"Thanks, Mrs. L., " he said again, not arguing this time.

If Shannon had looked pained at Robby rebuffing her offer to help him, she looked absolutely crushed watching Amanda LaRusso not only doing the very thing she'd just offered, but getting him to smile in the process.

"Yeah, welcome to my world," Johnny thought, taking pity on her for just a moment. "Come on," he said, taking her arm. "Let's go outside and I'll tell you what the doctor said. Robby doesn't need to hear that again."

Shannon felt ill by what Johnny had told her. She just couldn't imagine that Gerald had done that. He hadn't even been that angry when she'd ended things. Surely they were wrong. He'd only spanked her a few times. Not broken her ribs and jaw and all that other stuff Johnny had said. Why would he do that? Why would anyone? They had to be wrong.

Whatever pity Johnny had found for Shannon was gone after remembering what Laura had suffered and he looked coldly at her as he pushed past her to take the seat by Robby on a low sofa. Shannon wrapped her arms around herself.

Robby did look less scary now in a clean tracksuit and his hands and face clean, but she could tell he'd been crying again. Amanda was kneeling down in front of him, making him swear to call her or tell Daniel if he needed anything and promising to check in with him later. Leave it to a woman like that to run out and buy a hundred dollar Nike tracksuit when a ten dollar pair of sweats from a department store would have accomplished the same thing. Judging by her expensive haircut, Manolo Blahniks, and large diamonds on both hands, she'd never been in a department store. Or had to worry about rent, or food, or work some crappy secretary job to make ends meet. Must be nice to have a rich man to give you everything. There wasn't even anything that special about her but Robby looked at her like the sun shined out of her ass as she hugged him and kissed his forehead as she stood up. Hell, she even got a smile out of Johnny when she squeezed his hand and told him that the same went for him before leaving.

Shannon didn't know what to do with herself. Normally she would have taken the seat on Robby's right, but Daniel LaRusso was there, babbling to Robby about remembering to breathe.

She sat down on the edge of one the chairs when a group of teens came stumbling in, led by a boy with jet black hair and Ryan Brown.

Robby was instantly on his feet and in the face of the first boy. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****************Child Death Mentioned****************

* * *

"Laura is our friend," Miguel replied, respectfully, but didn't back down from Robby.

"Not anymore she's not," Robby shot back.

"You can't tell her who to be friends with, Robby," Johnny half laughed.

"Watch me," he replied, never looking away from Miguel.

"We just want to be here for her," Miguel interjected, trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay,  _you_  probably could," Johnny conceded, "But right now Laura needs all the support she can get. Let them stay. You can decide if they can be her friends later." If she still needs friends later was left unsaid but thought by both.

Robby didn't say anything but walked back to his seat. Miguel led everyone to a row of chairs across the room from Robby to give him space. Yeah, one day he, and Robby, and Hawk would have to talk about what happened but tonight wasn't the night.

"We need to tell him," Mac whispered to Aisha, motioning to Johnny.

"We will," she replied. "But look at him. We can't tell him now. As soon as we know Laura's okay, we'll tell him. Sensei looks ready to break now, finding out that it's been an ongoing thing that he could have stopped might drive him over the edge. It'll be better to tell him after he at least knows Laura is okay."

"And if she's not?" Mac questioned.

"We'll tell still him."

"Okay," Mac agreed reluctantly. She didn't know Mr. Lawrence like his students did. If Aisha thought it best to wait, she'd agree.

In the time that passed, the small room filled up. First with the other Cobra Kai students, Virgin being the last, bringing word that Bert's parents wouldn't let him come out so late and that Bert had made him swear to let him know as soon as some news came out. Aisha smiled at that. She knew Bert must be having a fit, not only did he have a crush on Laura, (probably just because of her proximity to Sensei who he had an unadulterated admiration for), but he hated to be reminded that he wasn't as old as the rest of the Cobras. He'd just turn twelve while the rest were in high school. Then Johnny's cobras came in one at a time. All of them hugging Johnny, then Robby.

First Jimmy who was a physical therapist there at the hospital who had come down just minutes after Dutch had called him. He'd taken a look at the way Robby was holding his arm and reset it, then put it in a sling. After his bout of trying to fight Johnny, he'd managed to dislocate it again but he had to admit it felt better when Jimmy was done. That was a blessing and a curse as the pain had given him something physical and real to focus on instead of his thoughts.

Then Jerry and Tommy had come in at almost the same time, followed closely by Dutch who had made the hour and a half drive from his home in Santa Barbara in an amount of time that made Bobby incredibly nervous as a police officer.

The last person to come in was Hawk if you could still call him Hawk. His signature Mohawk had been washed out and combed down. He was dressed simply in jeans and his Cobra Kai t-shirt and some of the bravado seemed to be gone as he slipped into the room with his head down.

"Welcome back," Demetri said, moving down to give him the seat next to Miguel.

"What about Moon?" Aisha asked.

"You were right about her," Eli admitted. "Everybody was right about everything, except I do care about Laura. I care about her more than anything, I just lost sight of that." He looked at Demetri. "You were right, my friend. I had gone too far."

"Well, keep the hair," Demetri shrugged. "Just lose the dickhead attitude and you should be fine."

"Thanks, man," Eli nodded.

* * *

It seemed to Shannon that they sat in the little room for hours. To be so full, especially since half the room was kids, it was unnaturally quiet and she couldn't help but feel helpless as she stood against the back wall, twisting on her heels, unsure what to do with herself. Despite the young officer's best attempts, she'd still made it to the hospital too late to see Laura before surgery. At least that's what she told herself. Johnny and Robby had come back almost as soon as she'd reached the waiting room.

She looked around at the sea of faces, those who were supposed to mean the most to her daughter, to her family, and recognized less than half of them. She knew the kids had to be friends from school, recognizing the two girls who were huddled together from Laura's pictures. Ryan Brown kept going back and forth between his friends and his family as though he didn't know which side he belonged to. The dark haired boy Robby had threatened was alternately worrying a rosary in his hand and trying to comfort his friends. Laura's sweet boyfriend was sitting next to him, his head down, a pained look on his face except when he looked at Robby. Then his expression became one of shame and he would touch his lip and quickly look away. That was the boy that had gotten Laura into a fight? He didn't look like he'd even know how to make a fist.

Johnny, of course, was beyond reaching. Bent over with his elbows on his knees, his head down, eyes closed, and hands clasped as if in prayer in front of him, everyone seemed to know it was best to not even try to speak to him. But she knew that Johnny didn't pray anymore. Not since his mother's death. No, she knew by the slight shaking of his hands that he was fighting a different battle. She could tell that he was probably desperately missing his nightly bottle of Jim Beam or six-pack of Coors. Bobby was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Johnny with his hand on Johnny's back. He would occasionally reach down and silence the radio on his hip as if the chatter on it was breaking a holy silence. Standing behind them in a line, as if still in their old karate formation, was Jerry, looking tall and distinguished with his white collar shining in his black suit, a gold cross pressed to his lips as he whispered prayers over and over. Tommy, in his security uniform, was fiddling with a key ring in his hand. Jimmy, having just left his own shift to come to Johnny's side, kept walking to the triage window and back again when his co-workers had nothing new to report. Finally, a stocky guy with curly hair was bouncing on his heels, occasionally reaching out and grasping Johnny's shoulder or whispering a prayer while clasping the Saint Christopher's medal around his own neck. Shannon was half surprised that they didn't all have their fist thrust out in front of them, still waiting for Johnny's commands after all these years.

Tucked between Johnny and Daniel LaRusso, who she only recognized from TV, was Robby. Her baby, her boy, looking more broken then she'd ever seen him. His face seemed completely devoid of emotion after the angry outburst at Laura's little friends. Unless he looked at her. Then his eyes would fill with a hate and fury she'd only ever seen him use on Johnny before. No. It was worse than what he'd used on Johnny. Johnny had only missed soccer games and school plays. He hadn't brought an abusive asshole into Laura's life. Every so often that LaRusso man would murmur something about breathing and Robby would nod and regain his normal composure for a few minutes but soon that broken look would fall back into place. The LaRussos needed to remember that they were Robby's bosses, not his family.

Robby had given up on his phone. Apparently, Trey wasn't going to text him. He pulled Laura's phone out of his pocket and began flipping through the pictures. It had been the only thing she had on her that was salvageable. Hopefully, it was just her clothes that were too far gone to recover. He stopped on one of the pictures and looked up at the boy in front of him.

"Huh." He flipped through a few more pictures of Laura and the boy cuddling and kissing.

 _"He normally has a Mohawk, but his mom wouldn't let him wear it like that to temple."_  He remembered Laura saying after their first date.

"Well, fuck," he said suddenly. No wonder the guy had gone so psycho when Robby had needled him about his hair. "You're Eli, aren't you?" His tone was almost accusatory, as though he expected, or maybe wanted, Hawk to deny it.

"Yeah," Hawk nodded, his hand flying to his lip, then added, humbly, "I'm sorry I kicked you today."

Robby nodded and shrugged as if accepting, then dismissing the apology as unimportant. He'd noticed that the boy had done that lip touching thing when he'd said his haircut was stupid. Given what Laura had told him about the boy, that tracked, but he wasn't ready to admit that maybe, maybe he'd hit Hawk's berserk button causing his overreaction. "I'm sorry that I didn't kick you harder now that I know who you are." His lips twisting into a smile as the boy's face flushed red, and he ducked his head, once again covering his lip. Yeah, Laura probably wouldn't have liked him saying it, but Hawk/Eli had made his sister cry and this adversary he could attack, unlike the one who had put her in surgery.

* * *

Bobby watched Johnny with growing concern. Johnny was starting to go through alcohol withdrawal and one look at Shannon's face revealed she knew it too. Of course, she would. She always knew Johnny's faults and how to twist them to her favor and right now, she needed a whole lot of favor.

Bobby caught Dutch's eye and motioned for him and the others to follow him outside. "We'll be right back," he told Johnny but he was pretty sure that he didn't even hear him.

"We have a problem," he said as the other Cobras gathered around him. "The DT's are about to hit Johnny hard. We can't let that happen. He's already shaking and sweating."

"So get him a drink," Dutch said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jerry replied. "We all know that Johnny has a problem with the bottle."

"I agree," Jimmy spoke up. "I'm not too keen on giving a drunk a drink besides, there is a no alcohol policy at the hospital. If he's caught with it, he'll get kicked out."

"Is there anything else we can do besides giving him alcohol?" Tommy asked, scrolling through his phone. "I mean, is being drunk going to be better than going through withdrawal? Says here you can beat a mild case by drinking a lot of sports drinks and water."

"Normally, I'd be right there with you," Bobby admitted. "But you all don't know that woman in there like I do. I can guarantee that she's just waiting for Johnny to screw up so she can use it against him. I'm not saying we should let him get drunk but maybe a drink or two to stave off withdrawal until he can handle it wouldn't be a bad thing."

"This is stupid!" Dutch declared, clenching his fists. "Why are we even discussing this? The man's kid is dying. None of you can know how that feels. I do. I can tell you that right now, he's in a place none of you could even imagine. I'm getting him whatever he needs. If you tell me he needs a drink, I'm getting him a drink. Hell, if you tell me he needs a hooker and a line of coke, I'm getting him a hooker and a line of coke. Screw that bitch. Screw the policy. I'll make sure no one knows but I'm getting him what he needs!" He stomped off a few feet away and threw a few punches at the air.

"Oh, shit," Tommy breathed out. "I forgot."

"Me too," Jimmy agreed.

The men were silent for a moment remembering another nightmarish night when they'd gathered at a hospital around Dutch when a boating accident had claimed the life of his oldest son. It was the main reason Dutch had moved away and rarely came back. It had been so long ago that Johnny hadn't even met Shannon much less had Robby and Laura.

"Look, you all go back to Johnny. I'll talk to Dutch," Bobby said. "And he's right. Jerry, Jimmy, I get what you're saying and we'll deal with that later, but for right now we just need to take care of Johnny."

Bobby walked over to Dutch while everyone else went back inside. "How you holding up?"

"Obviously not as well as I thought," Dutch answered. "I mean, I just offered to buy Johnny a hooker and coke."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the offer any other night," Bobby replied with a grin.

Dutch chuckled despite his mood.

"I shouldn't have asked you here," Bobby continued, apologetically. "I wasn't thinking."

"No." Dutch held up his hand to stop him. "I would have beat your ass if you hadn't. It's not being here that got to me. I want to be here. It's seeing him like that. I've been there. You know, it doesn't matter what we do, nothing is really going to help him except for that little girl to pull through."

"I know," Bobby replied. "I don't know what we're going to do if she doesn't."

"You know, I never told anyone this and judging by the fact that you all were looking at me like I'm insane, I'm guessing Johnny never did either, but back then, when Mel and I lost Jonathan, Johnny stayed with me for days at a time, pulling me back from that edge too many times to count. He kept me from fucking up my marriage, kept me from doing anything I'd regret long term. He'd pull me out of the bars on Saturday night, clean me up, and have me on the pew next to Melissa and the kids on Sunday morning time and time again until it stuck. I don't know what I would have done without him. The least I can do is get him a damn jack and coke."

"I think we all owe him at least one damn jack and coke," Bobby replied, looking at his feet and kicking at a rock by his shoe. Then he pulled Dutch into a quick hug before letting him go and saying, "There is a liquor store about two blocks south of here."

"Dude," Dutch scoffed. "I have a flask in my car. And while we're talking, can I ask, just so we're all on the same page, are we ignoring the fact that that's  _Daniel LaRusso_  holding Johnny's son in there?"

"That is a story too long to tell right now, but considering that for now, he's keeping Johnny's little juvenile delinquent from going off the rails, yes," Bobby said with half a smile. "Yes, we are ignoring the fuck out of that."

"Just so we're all on the same page," Dutch grinned. "Get back to Johnny. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

_"I'm outside if_

_you still want_

_to do this."_

**"I'll be out**

**as soon as I**

**can get away."**

_"I'll wait."_

Robby stuffed his phone back in his pocket and put his hand on Johnny's arm.

"I need some air, Dad. I'll be back."

"Want me to go with you?" Daniel offered.

"Nah, Mr. L. Nothing personal but I need some air without people in it," Robby said.

Daniel nodded. "You know where to find me."

He nodded and slipped outside. He looked around and finally spotted Trey leaning against the side of the building a couple of yards away. He jogged over to him and leaned against the wall beside him.

"She gonna make it?" Trey asked. That was one thing Robby had always like about their 'friendship'. There was no need for niceties.

"Don't know. No one has told us anything in two hours," Robby replied, with a shrug. "Got the stuff?"

"I got it," Trey answered. "Enough to fuck you up for a few days or enough enough."

Robby nodded. "How much I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that. I called in a few favors owed to you," Trey replied.

Robby nodded.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry this is happening," Trey said, breaking their usual banter. "Lou's a good kid."

"Yeah," Robby nodded. "Better than either of us anyway."

Trey nodded and regarded his younger friend in the sickly yellow lights of the parking garage. He thought briefly of the skinny little twelve-year-old he'd taken under his wing years before. He had been the picture of innocence in an oversize hoodie, too big jeans, and Harry Potter glasses sliding down his nose. No one would have guessed that he was using that little lost boy look to get away with stealing the corner store blind, stuffing the pockets of that hoodie with what he and Laura would need for the day before slipping up to the counter with a cheap pack of gum and walking out without anyone suspecting him of anything. He'd seen him at the skate park, and the playground, sitting outside the Master's Arms apartment building, almost always with that little blonde girl following him like a shadow. It hadn't taken long for fifteen-year-old Trey to recognize the 'mom has a new boyfriend' routine. He was an expert at it himself, his own two little shadows finally old enough to do their own things that summer. Trey began to look for the little blonde girl to be alone, knowing that meant Robby was doing some shady shit nearby that he could catch him on. At first, he'd just wanted to take advantage of the innocent little boy scam the kid was running but soon came to a begrudging respect for the kid. His insistence to never steal more than he needed and dislike for straight cheating people was oddly endearing if frustrating. The too big clothes and Harry Potter glasses were long gone, but the kid still had some of that virtue about him.

"You should keep doing that straight and narrow thing, JobKid," Trey grinned. "It looks good on you."

"Yeah? You should try it sometime," Robby replied with a smirk.

"Well, maybe one day I'll find my dad's nemesis and get him to take me under his wing," Trey replied. "Of course, I'll have to find my dad and find out if he has a nemesis first."

Robby laughed and shrugged. "It could happen."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I got to get going. Bring it in, man." To the outside world, it just looked like two friends hugging as Trey slipped a bag of pills in Robby's pocket. "Let me know how your sister is." He started to walk away, then turned back and said, "Hey, Kid, if you get to that enough enough mark, give me a call. We'll go to some delinquent shit first. The world always looks better after you blow some shit up."

"I will," Robby nodded with that little half grin of his.

He had just reclaimed his seat between Johnny and Daniel when a nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Lawrence? Ms. Keene? Dr. Schwarber would like to speak to you privately," she said. "If you'll follow me?"

"Can I come, Dad?" Robby asked.

"Just the parents for now," the nurse said.

Robby's hand clenched into fists at his side. Of course, it wasn't the nurse's fault. She couldn't know that he was more of Laura's parent than either of them. He wanted to argue, wanted to set everyone in the room straight, but at the same time, if the news was bad, he didn't want to know. Not yet. He wanted to believe she was still here, even for just a few more minutes.

"It's okay, Robby," Johnny said, gently pushing him back down in his seat. "I got it now."

Robby nodded as Daniel put his arm around his shoulders and Dutch took Johnny's seat taking Robby's other hand, both men murmuring soothing words.

Johnny and Shannon followed the nurse to an office. Johnny leaned against the desk while Shannon walked over and looked out the window. As Johnny stood there staring at the door, it occurred to him that for the second time in his life, his whole world could fall apart just by the words Ali had to say. It had to be some twist of irony that  _she_ was the one delivering this news.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************Trigger Warning: Injuries Described****************

* * *

"I don't know my daughter," Shannon said suddenly. "I was thinking...How can I plan her funeral when I don't even know who she is. I don't know what music she likes. I don't know who her friends are. I don't know what her favorite outfit is. Nothing."

Johnny wanted to yell about not burying Laura before they even knew she was gone, but he knew he'd be lying to say the thought of funerals hadn't crossed his mind since Bobby had shown up at the dojo. Instead, he reached out to her. "Come here." She took a few steps towards him tentatively and once she was close enough he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't count her out yet. Lou is a lot tougher than any of us ever give her credit for being. Do you know what your daughter did today? She took on a much bigger boy in competition to prove to everyone that girls could be as good at karate as the boys. He was the returning champion, twice her size, and she knocked him flat on his ass. Twice."

"See? I didn't even know she knew karate. Did she win?" Shannon asked.

"No. He got the last point, but she held her own and that's what she wanted," he smiled. "She showed everyone, me and Robby included. Hell, I think she even surprised herself. Then I'm pretty sure the kid asked her out on a date."

"So she knocked him out twice and he still wanted to ask her out?" She asked, relaxing in his embrace. "She might be my daughter after all."

Johnny chuckled and shook his head. "That girl is more like you than you know," he said, kissing her hair. "Smart and sarcastic. Rolls her eyes and grins when she knows someone is trying to feed her a line, those hands that go as fast as her mouth when she's talking. She is you in more ways than I usually care to admit. You just don't see it."

"I wish I could," she sighed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder and put her arms over his, squeezing his hands. Why couldn't they always be like this? Why did it take something drastic for them to get along? "Oh, Johnny, what if...," a sob escaping from her throat.

"Shh.., don't think like that. She's going to be okay," he murmured. He pressed his lips against her hair again. "She's going to be okay." After the fourth time, he said it, she wasn't sure who he was telling it to anymore.

Ali was still in her surgical scrubs when she came in. "She made it through surgery," she smiled.

Johnny was glad that he was leaning against the desk as his knees buckled with relief. "Thank God, thank God."

Shannon was crying with relief as he hugged her tighter.

"She lost a lot of blood. We had to remove her spleen. Her jaw has been wired shut. We were able to repair the damage to her kidney and hip. Her leg and her arm, like I said, are secondary, but they've been splinted to help with pain. She's going to have a long recovery and it won't be easy," Ali said. "She's still intubated and we're going to keep her sedated, at least through the night, to let her body rest and heal. Depending on how she does tonight, we'll bring her out of it tomorrow. She'll be in the ICU for at least a week and will probably be in the hospital for quite a few weeks after that. She's not out of the woods yet, but it looks really good. She's strong and she's holding on."

"Can we see her?" Johnny asked. "Can we be with her?"

Ali pressed her lips together tightly and looked at the security guard who had come in with her.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, recognizing Ali's discomfort.

Ali took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She'd give anything for a social worker to be on at night but since they weren't it fell to her. "There are signs that Laura has been being abused. She has bruises and welts with various stages of healing on her back, rear end, and thighs consistent with being struck with a belt. Due to the nature of these bruises and the injuries she's sustained tonight, we had to report it to the police. Until they clear you, neither you or Ms. Keene will be allowed to be with Laura." She finally dared to look up. She had never seen Johnny look so furious. She'd never seen anyone look so furious.

Until that moment, Johnny hadn't even considered that this wasn't a one-time thing, that Gerald hadn't just snapped over Shannon ending their relationship and took it out on Laura. He was shaking as he stood up straight, spinning Shannon around to face him. He was holding her arms too tightly, he knew that, but he couldn't seem to let go. "Did you know?" His voice was scary calm.

"What? No!" Shannon declared. "I mean..., no, not like that!"

"What do you mean?" he demanded, shoving her away from him. "And you better tell me the truth."

"Okay, no," Shannon said, pushing her hair from her face. "I mean, I knew he spanked her a few times, but..."

Johnny made himself step away, putting distance between them. His hands were clenched and up for a fight. "You let him spank her?! What could she have possibly done that was bad enough that you let  _him_  hit her?!" He roared. "You know what? You need to leave. You need to get away from me before I do something I regret!"

"It wasn't that I let him. I couldn't stop him," Shannon tried to explain as the security guard took her by the arm and lead her out of the room as Johnny threw a punch at the wall.

"Fuck!" He cradled his hand. "That was stupid."

Ali couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips. "Well, that's a concrete wall, so..."

Johnny looked at her as if he'd forgotten she was there. He stared at her blankly for a moment then began to laugh himself, all the anger and fear and worry gave way for a moment, breaking the tension if still leaving the emotions.

"One day I'll learn to quit hitting things that don't move," he said, shaking his injured hand.

"Let me see," Ali said, walking over to him and taking his hand in hers. She examined it stopping to press on certain spots. "Does this hurt?"

"Ow. Yes," he hissed, pulling his hand away.

"Baby," she responded, grabbing his hand again and pulling it back to her as she continued to check for broken bones.

"I didn't abuse my kid," he said.

"I never thought you did. Unfortunately, I don't get to make that decision," she said, apologetically. "But I have to report what I see. I wish...,"

"I know." He looked down. "If I can't be with Laura, can Robby? Poor kid is freaking out. I need to tell him.."

"Yeah," Ali interrupted. "About that.."

"Right," Johnny said getting it. "If I'm beating one kid then I'm probably doing it to the other one too."

"You know I don't believe you hurt your kids. It's just standard procedure because in most cases it is the parents," she replied, trying to explain. "I've met your Robby. He's a good kid. He even managed to charm my mom. That's no easy feat lately. But he does have that 'Johnny Lawrence' smile that always got you out of trouble too."

"Yeah, how do you know my kids?" Johnny asked. "I was blown away seeing you but you don't seem that surprised to see me."

"I don't think it's broken," Ali announced, finally letting go of his hand. "But if you want to punch another wall, probably make sure it isn't concrete first. I'd stay away from brick too."

"Thanks for the advice. Now, answer how you know my kids," Johnny replied.

"Mac is my daughter," she said.

Mac. The girl that followed Laura to karate some days. The one she spent hours giggling on the phone with. The one who moved from Colorado because her parents were getting divorced. Ali was Mac's mom. Mac's mom who braided Laura's hair, taught her to make cookies, and made them watch For Keeps and Sixteen Candles. Mac's mom who did Laura's make-up and taught the girls the 'Thriller' dance. He'd heard so much about Mac's mom that even the mention of her set Johnny's eyes rolling lately. It was no wonder, now, why Laura had been so enamored of her. Hadn't he always been?

"You're 'Mac's Mom'," he said, nodding. "That makes sense."

"What does that mean?" she replied with half a smile.

"Laura is completely in awe of 'Mac's Mom'," he answered. "She has talked about her, you, so much that I was kind of getting tired of hearing about 'Mac's Mom'."

"I love Lou," Ali blushed. "She's... she's the best friend Mac could have and she hooked me with that big smile."

"I know I can't talk to Robby, but someone needs to tell him and the rest of those kids out there," Johnny said. His hands clenched into fists again. Once again his son needed him and he couldn't be there for him. He took a deep breath and forced his hands to relax. He was getting really sick and tired of swallowing his anger. He wanted to hit something, no, someone, and hit them hard and until they begged for mercy. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't be with Laura, he couldn't talk to Robby or his students, when had he become so damn useless? "Bobby," he said, finally. "Bobby can talk to them. He's been helping me out at the dojo some so the kids will listen to him and Robby doesn't  _hate_  him."

"You say that like it's a short list," Ali replied, sitting down on the desk next to him.

"It's getting shorter. That kid...," he shook his head. Robby had already been through so much. "He... I just hate that I can't be with him. He doesn't need to go through this alone. I should have paid more attention. I should have stopped..."

"Hey!" Ali interrupted him again. She took his hand in hers. "Johnny, the only person responsible for what happened to Laura is the person that did it." She took a long look at him. He'd certainly changed from the hot headed boy she had known, the one who solved problems with his fists without stopping to think that it may cause more problems. That Johnny would have already been out looking for the man who had hurt his child. This Johnny who tried to control his temper, albeit by punching concrete walls and the heavy handed influence of Bobby Brown, was alien to her, but she could also see that it wouldn't take much to push him back to that hot head that used his fists again. He needed some kindness. "Tell you what," she said. "I'm a doctor, not a social worker, so screw them. I don't know all the rules, at least that's what I'm going to claim. Come on, we're going to go talk to your son together." She pulled him to his feet.

Robby couldn't stop tapping his foot. It seemed like an eternity had passed since the nurse had come and got his parents. This couldn't be good. If she was okay, they would have come back by now. He put his hand on the pills in his pocket and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Kid," Dutch said, patting his leg. "Doctors like to hear themselves talk. They can turn three words into a thirty-minute lecture."

"Yeah," Robby said, halfheartedly. He appreciated all the effort, but at this point, it was just all noise. He couldn't stop the thoughts swirling in his head. He just needed a few minutes to think straight. He rubbed his hand over his face. Laura was going to be okay. She had to be okay. If she wasn't okay, he wouldn't be okay. He didn't have friends, not really. Trey. Maybe. He had Laura. Laura was the only person who cared what he did. Yeah, his parents loved him but they didn't care. Mr. LaRusso, well, who knew where that would stand when Mr. LaRusso didn't feel sorry for him anymore. She had to be okay. If she wasn't okay then Dad wasn't going to be okay. Mom would be fine. She would find her feet but Dad and he wouldn't recover. All semblance of family would be gone. Dad would probably crawl in a bottle and never come out again and he...well, he knew how to shut the world out. He touched the pills in his pocket again.

"Robby?"

Robby shot to his feet at the sight of Johnny at the doorway, beckoning him to the hallway. He had to force himself not to run. He looked from his dad to Dr. Schwarber and back. He couldn't bring himself to ask until his dad smiled.

"She made it through surgery," Johnny said stepping forward and pulling Robby into a hug as he looked like he might faint at the news.

"She's okay?" he asked. "She's okay, right?"

"She has a really good chance," Ali told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "She's a strong girl."

"Can we see her?" Robby asked. "Come on, Dad."

"She's in recovery right now, but they'll move her to ICU after that and you can see her then," Ali replied.

"How long is that going to be?" he asked, anxiously.

"Shouldn't be long," Ali replied.

"Robby, listen, we have to talk," Johnny said, nervously.

"What?" Robby felt as though cold water had been poured down his back. What now?

Johnny pressed his lips together, then took a deep breath. "Look, apparently, this isn't the first time that Laura's been hurt. It's been going on for a while," he paused and fought to control his anger again. "Until it's proven that I didn't do it, I can't be around Lou, or you, really."

"What?!" Robby demanded. "That's bullshit! You've never hit us!"

"I know," Johnny was relieved that despite the fact that Robby probably did hate him, he was at least willing, to tell the truth, that Johnny had never abused them. "But you can see Laura. As soon as they have her settled in ICU, you can be with her. She'll need you to be with her."

Robby nodded. "Where's Mom?"

"I don't know," Johnny said. "It's best if we aren't together right now and she can't see Laura either."

"I'll find out," Ali offered.

"I want to talk to her," he said.

"I'll take him to his mother and you can go talk to everyone else," Ali volunteered, putting her arm around Robby.

Johnny nodded. He reached out and put his hand on Robby's arm. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Robby nodded again and smiled slightly.

He watched Ali lead Robby away then went back to the waiting room to face his students and friends.

"Laura is out of surgery," he said. "They think she'll be okay."

Everyone in the room seemed to visibly relax then started firing off questions more rapidly than Johnny could keep up with. He held up his hands to stop them. "Listen, all I know right now is that she's out of surgery. They're going to keep her sedated for a while and we won't know anything else until she wakes up. So, kids, I know Laura appreciates you being here and I do too, but you all need to go home and get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll let you know when you can come to see her," he said, putting on his best Sensei tone that allowed no arguments. He accepted their well wishes, promising to relay them to Laura, as Miguel took charge of making sure everyone had a way home. He watched the boy with a sense of pride. He'd known that Miguel was his best student but he hadn't realized what a leader the boy had become. Sure, he and Hawk and Aisha were going to have to have a long lecture about their behaviors at the tournament, actually, all the kids were, but they were all good kids.

"Sensei?" Aisha approached him, looking as timid as she had the first day she'd walked into the dojo. "I, we, need to tell you something." She motioned to Mac beside her.

"What is it, Ms. Robinson?"

She looked at Mac again before saying, "Laura told us that her mom's friend has been hurting her and I know I should have told you this morning, but she promised she was going to tell you and her mom tonight. I'm so sorry. We were going to tell you tomorrow if she didn't... I'm sorry. We shouldn't have believed her...she's been promising to talk for weeks... I'm sorry... this wouldn't have happened if we had said something sooner...It's our fault..." she rushed all the words out. She looked at her feet and scrubbed at her eyes. She knew she should have gone to Sensei this morning. No, she should have gone to Sensei when she first saw Laura with bruises. She knew that story about falling off a skateboard was a lie. She just didn't want it to be so she chose to believe it and now it was too late.

"Aisha!" Johnny put his hands on her shoulders and made her look up at him. "Stop that. The only person responsible for what happened to Laura is the person that did it. You're a good friend." He pulled her into a hug, then reached out and put a hand on Mac's shoulder too. "You're both good friends. You were trying to help. That's all that matters. She needs friends like you."

"When did Laura tell you girls this?" Bobby asked, appearing by Johnny's side.

"This morning," Mac admitted.

"Come with me," he said. "You'll need to call your parents, but if your parents will let you make a statement, you can help Laura after all." He lead the girls to the security office to meet with the officers working Laura's case, leaving Johnny alone with his other friends and Daniel.

"Where's Robby?" Daniel asked.

"He wanted to talk to his mother," Johnny answered. "Then he's going to get to see Laura." He punched the palm of his hand. He should be with both of his kids.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Jerry asked.

"Apparently that bastard's been hitting her for a while," he growled, slamming his fists against his other palm again. "And Shannon was letting it happen. I begged that bitch..." He forced himself to calm down again. "I asked Lou, Robby asked her, Bobby asked her, even Barbara asked her. Why didn't she say anything?" He ran his hands through his hair. "The hospital won't let me see Lou until the police decide that I wasn't the one who hit her."

"Damn, Dude, this shit just keeps getting worse," Tommy muttered.

"So, why don't we go get the son of a bitch, show him why you don't mess with one of ours, and then drag his ass to the police to confess," Dutch demanded, getting to his feet.

"I won't leave here until I know Lou is okay. That's why I'm even putting up with any of this shit. I have to be nice so I don't get thrown out of here but trust me," Johnny assured them. "Once Lou is awake and okay, that asshole is going to get everything that's coming to him."

* * *

"Mom." Robby stepped into the small office Shannon was sitting in. Ali had excused herself to go check on Laura after instructing the security guard to stay with Robby.

"Robby." Shannon crossed the room and reached to hug him but he stepped back and held up his hands.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

"Baby..," she started but he cut her off.

"No. You don't get to be upset," he snapped. "I told you for months that he was bad. I told you that he was going to hurt her, that he was hurting her, and you wouldn't listen!"

"Robby, I didn't know it was like that," Shannon tried to explain again.

"I don't care," he dismissed her. "Right now, you need to just do what's right for Laura. You need to go and tell the cops that you know that Dad didn't hurt Laura. You need to tell them whatever it takes to clear him so he can be with her. She deserves that."

"Since when are you on your Dad's side?" Shannon questioned.

"I'm on Laura's side," Robby replied. "That's the only person I care about right now. But you know what? At least Dad's trying. At least he seems to care."

"Don't start with that. I care about Laura. I hate what's happened to her. You don't know how I feel about your sister," Shannon snapped.

"I know what I've seen. I know you let that prick hurt her," he shot back.

"I didn't let him," Shannon insisted.

"I hope not, Mom," Robby said and he really meant it. He'd defended her all his life but he couldn't find a way to defend this. Not if she knew. "Just make it right."

* * *

Robby wasn't sure how it was possible that Laura looked worse after surgery. Her skin was as pale as the sheets she was laying on. The bruises and cuts shined like beacons against her washed-out complexion. There were machines hissing and beeping all around her. Dr. Schwarber had tried to warn him but her words didn't compare to the sight. He stood by the door and watched the dark-haired nurse flit around the bed, adjusting tubes, fiddling with monitors, and straightening blankets around Laura.

"You must be Robby," she smiled warmly. "You can come closer." She motioned to a chair beside the bed.

He took the seat uneasily. He reached out to touch Laura, but then pulled his hand back afraid that he would hurt her or disturb one of the monitors or machines keeping her breathing.

The nurse smiled at him again, then took his hand and put it on Laura's. "You won't hurt her," she said. "Talk to her. She can hear you and she'll know you're here." She patted him on the shoulder before leaving the small room.

It felt silly, talking to Lou, knowing that she wasn't going to answer but he tried anyway.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He ducked his head. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I won't let that happen again. Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped it. You know I would have." He squeezed her hand. "Hang on, Lou. Just hang on."

Johnny stood in the hallway, watching his children through the glass windows of the ICU room. It had to be some kind of metaphor for their lives, them together and he and Shannon watching from the outside. Laura looked unnaturally still while Robby was being unusually animated, almost as if he was trying to fill the space left by Laura's silence. Robby wasn't the talker. He was the doer. Laura was the talker. Laura was the one who sidled up and asked for things while Robby just went and got them. Laura was all smiles and hugs and kisses and 'I love you, Daddy' while Robby was smirks, fist bumps, and 'you, too' while rolling his eyes.

"Johnny?" Daniel was standing behind him. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" he answered.

"Probably not well."

Johnny scoffed and shook his head.

"You aren't really going to go after that guy, are you?" he asked.

He looked over at Daniel, then nodded his head towards Laura and Robby. "You have kids. What would you do?"

Daniel looked through the glass. "I was with Robby when he found her. I don't need to relate it back to my kids to want to beat his ass. I get it. I'd want him dead too, but Johnny, you can't think like that."

"The fuck you know about it?"

"I know that if you hunt this guy down and beat the shit out of him, it'll be assault. You'll go to jail, then what will happen to your kids?" Daniel replied. "They'll be right back where they were or worse, CPS will step in. They're teenagers. If they go into the system now, they're screwed. Right now, you're their best shot and that means you can't go off half-cocked, looking for revenge."

Johnny didn't answer, just turned back to the window. Just when the silence became uncomfortable, Johnny spoke again. "Why did you agree with me today at the tournament? What game were you playing?"

"I wasn't playing a game," he answered.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Knew you wouldn't tell me the truth."

"It was what you said about teaching them for self-defense and that you didn't want your girls to be victims because you taught them to fight like girls. It reminded me of what Mr. Miyagi said when Sam was begging me to teach her karate. I didn't want her to get hurt but Mr. Miyagi told me, 'we tell girls be good, wear pretty dresses, no fight, then when danger comes to them, they hesitate and they get hurt'. Your girls don't hesitate," Daniel smiled.

"Fat lot of good it did her," Johnny scoffed again.

"Come on, Johnny, you don't know that," he said, putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "For all you know, what you taught her is why she's still here."

"Or why she's here and not at home in her bed," Johnny shot back.

Daniel shook his head. "You heard what Aisha said. And you were raised by a single mom. You know guys like that just escalate. You can't blame yourself for this."

Johnny nodded again.

"Johnny!" Bobby came running up to them. "You've been cleared. You can be with your kids."

"What? How?" Johnny was confused. The officers had told him that it would take hours, if not days, to clear him and Shannon to be with their kids.

Bobby smiled. "Shannon told them everything she knew. She even told them that you had never been violent to your children. I don't know what got into her, but she really came through for you. Between that, Robby's statement, the girls' statements about Laura telling them about the abuse, and a very prominent citizen giving you an alibi for this evening," he looked at Daniel and grinned. "You're no longer a person of interest. You can be with Laura and Robby."

"You're kidding?" Johnny asked.

"Nope." Bobby shook his head. He pointed to Laura. "Go. It's fine. You did everything right and you got rewarded. I told you it works that way sometimes."

Johnny didn't wait to be told again rushing to Robby's side and reaching out to hold Laura's hand.

Bobby looked at Daniel. "Thank you."

Daniel shrugged. "I just told the truth. That at six this evening, he was locked in a thirty-four-year-old grudge match with me, nowhere near North Hills."


	27. Chapter 27

Robby had been to the LaRusso's a lot. He'd trained in the dojo almost every evening. He'd had banana-rama pancakes with Anthony when running an errand before work, he'd even been to Friday family dinner and he'd always felt comfortable but this time it felt all wrong. He felt like an interloper. Maybe it was that this was the first time he really didn't want to be there. He wanted to be at the hospital but his Dad had insisted that he go get some sleep, saying that Laura wasn't going to wake up tonight anyway, so Robby should get some rest so he could be with her when she was awake. He'd absolutely refused to let his mom take him home, so his dad had tried to send him home with Ryan and Aunt Barbara but no way was Robby going all the way to East Valley when Laura was in the hospital in Encino Hills. He'd nearly started a fight with his dad until Mr. LaRusso had stepped in.

"Come on, Robby," Daniel said, stepping slightly between him and Johnny. "Come to my house. You can get some rest and I'll bring you back first thing in the morning. And if you need to come back sooner for any reason, my house is just fifteen minutes away."

"The hospital won't let you stay past visiting hours anyway," Johnny said.

"But Dad, what if something happens?" He finally asked quietly.

"You'll be fifteen minutes away," Johnny replied. "Plenty of time to get back up here."

"I could probably make it in ten if we really needed to," Daniel added.

Robby folded his arms across his chest, "Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," Daniel assured him.

"Fine." He gave in.

That's how he had come to be sitting on the LaRusso's sofa, listening to Anthony and Samantha argue over the remote.

 _Seriously?_  It was almost eleven o' clock. Didn't they have to go to school the next day? He ran his hands over his face and tried to tune them out. He didn't even have his headphones with him to drown them out.

"I'm not watching  _Once Upon a Time_  again," Anthony whined, diving for the remote in her hand.

Sam swung the remote away to the other side of her body, then stuffed it down her shirt. "Mom told you to go to bed."

"Whatever," Anthony replied. "Give me the remote before I tell Dad."

"Go to bed," she shot back.

He was on the verge of yelling at them to shut up when he suddenly jumped up and went to the bathroom instead. He took a deep breath and slid down to the floor. Okay. So just because shitty things were happening in his life didn't mean they were happening to others and he didn't have any right to expect people to behave differently just because he was around. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't slow his thoughts down and it was making him anxious and irritable. Memories swirled in and out of his mind. Good and bad memories of holidays and fights, visitations and missed weekends, Laura sitting with him for hours at a time when he had mono. Dad taking them to the skate park and staying right by his side until he learned how to skate without falling. Laura crying when Dad didn't show up for visitation. Dad showing up on Christmas morning, loaded down with gifts, telling Laura that Santa Claus had gone to the wrong house, then spending hours playing with them. Laura was fooled but Robby knew his mom hadn't gotten them anything so Dad had brought over the gifts he had at his house so they'd have gifts on Christmas morning. When he questioned her, Shannon had insisted that she hadn't bought any gifts because Johnny hadn't paid his child support that month so she didn't have any money. At the time, he'd believed it but now, he knew it was like Laura's bus pass. She knew Dad would take care of it. What else had Dad taken care of through the years? Laura crying for Dad when she had her appendix removed. He'd begged Mom to call him and she'd finally said she did but Dad didn't want to come to the hospital that late. Dad had always insisted that he didn't know until he showed up to pick them up for visitation a few days later. He'd never questioned his mom. He'd hated Dad for that but now he wasn't sure who to believe anymore. Had she cried for Dad or him this evening? Mom and Laura cuddled up together watching old movies. Laura in pajamas with her arms around Dad's waist. Laura yelling that Robby was an asshole. Laura crying when Mom ignored her then smiling while Mom put make-up on her the next day. How was it that she never gave up on trying to win their parents' attention? Uncle Bobby standing between Dad and Gerald. Lou having a panic attack when he came home from work because Gerald had taken her phone. Was that all he had done that night? Laura asking him not to be mad at her for wanting to spend the night with Dad. Her sleeping on his bedroom floor. Her telling him that they should be nice to Gerald so he'd be nice to them. He'd meant to protect her by telling her to keep her distance, but maybe she was right and this was his fault. Laura looking shocked when she'd knocked Xander down. Her smiling while talking to Xander after their match. Dad trying to pretend he wasn't watching them talk. Laura yelling at him and Mr. LaRusso that dad wasn't a bad person.  _"Mom does bad things too, Robby. She's still doing bad things and she doesn't care."_ What did Laura mean by that? Did Mom know what was happening? Laura lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Laura lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires keeping her alive.

He got up and splashed water on his face. What if Laura did wake up and he wasn't there to hold her hand so she could rest? What if she didn't wake up? Dr. Schwarber wouldn't say Laura was going to be okay. He noticed that, even if no one else did. She'd given vague answers like 'She's strong.' or 'We'll do everything we can,' or 'She's holding on," but she wouldn't say, 'She'll be fine,' or even, "She'll live."

He pulled the bag of pills out of his pocket. He'd done Molly plenty of times before but not in months. Not since he'd gone to work for Mr. LaRusso. He wasn't going to take them all. At least not unless..., _Okay, stop._  Those were the thoughts that were making him want to take them all. But one wouldn't hurt. One would make his mind slow down. One might let him relax for a few minutes. He took one out of the bag and swallowed it quickly before he could change his mind. He went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. L. Could I have something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, Honey," she said, getting up from the table where she was sitting with Daniel. She handed him a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. "You doing okay?" she asked, reaching out to hug him.

He shrugged then nodded. "I guess. Thanks for... everything."

She nodded and hugged him again before letting him go. He went back and sat down by Sam again. The pill was starting to work as he felt himself relaxing against the sofa cushions. Anthony was gone, either to bed or to one of the other rooms with a TV. He was glad for that. He had already reached his limit with that kid tonight.

"Want me to change the channel?" Sam asked, motioning to the television.

He shook his head. "Do you have some headphones I can borrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll get them." She hopped up and went to her room. She came back and handed him a pair of wireless headphones.

After a few fumbling tries, he'd managed to get them to sync to his phone. The room was starting to spin. He put the headphones on and cranked up Metallica. He felt like listening to some of the old stuff his Dad listened to. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He could see the music, all pink and blue and green swirls dancing around in time. He didn't know where Trey had gotten those pills but they were strong. After a while, which may have only been a minute, he wasn't sure, _shit that pill was strong,_  he realized that Sam had her hand on his arm and was trying to talk to him. He took the headphones off and looked at her. "What?"

"I hope your sister is okay," Sam said.

"Thanks." He put the headphones on again but before he could relax, he saw that Sam was still trying to talk to him. He took them off. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I was just saying that I kind of know her. We've hung out a few times since Hawk is my ex's best friend," Sam said. "She was very sweet."

" _Is_  very sweet," Robby corrected her. "She's not dead yet." Sam was killing his buzz.

"Sorry. Is," she corrected. "Anyway, she's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is," he answered. He didn't know what was wrong. Usually, Molly made him mellow, like everything was wonderful and warm and connected but tonight, he was just getting even more aggravated. He put the headphones back on, determined to zone out.

After a few minutes, he heard Sam giggling. He pulled the headphones off and looked at her. "What?"

"What are you on?" she laughed.

"What?! Nothing."

"Yeah, right. You were humming Katy Perry. You don't seem like a Katy Perry fan," she laughed again. "And you've been staring at the ceiling and smiling for ten minutes. I've lived here since I was three. There is nothing that interesting up there."

"Lou put it on my phone," he laughed, looking at it, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"So what is it?" She asked again, sliding closer to him.

He grinned and shook his head.

She leaned in closer and sniffed. "You don't smell so it isn't pot. Come on, I'm not going to rat you out. What did you take?"

Did she really think he was going to admit it? He shook his head again.

"You took happy pills, didn't you? I would have. Do you have any more?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "You take happy pills?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have," she shrugged. "Not like all the time, but I do go to parties." Okay, so it was only once with Yasmine, but he didn't have to know that.

"I'm not giving you happy pills," he scoffed.

"So you do have them?" she asked with a smirk.

"I didn't say that," he replied. He couldn't believe she had taken Molly before, but then, why not? She wasn't that different from the other Encino kids who came up to North Hills to buy pot and other drugs. Hadn't he sold to girls just like her before? He had just wanted to believe that she was different. The people he hung out with used to escape. What did she need to escape? Loving parents? Plenty of money? Her mother and grandmother fighting was the most stressful thing in her life. She'd never had to worry if her Dad had drunk too much or if her Mom paid the rent. She'd never had to worry that Amanda wasn't going to come home at night. She'd never had to steal food from the corner store because Anthony was hungry and her mom forgot to buy groceries and her dad wouldn't answer calls from her mom's phone. She'd never had to worry about her mom's boyfriends being creeps or if her dad was going to be around if she needed him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me." He got up and went to sit outside by the pool.

* * *

Johnny was standing in the hallway, looking through the glass windows again, waiting for midnight when he could visit Laura. At least six nurses had directed him towards the ICU waiting room, but he didn't want to go down there. For one, Shannon was there and he wasn't sure that he could trust himself to be in the room with her yet and two, he wanted to be right where he was, where he could see Lou, where he could watch her chest rise and fall, where he could hear the machines beeping out the fact that her heart was still beating, where he would know the second either of those things stopped. He felt as though his heart was beating in time with that beep and if it stopped so would his own heart.

"John?"

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Carmen Diaz standing beside him, looking concern. He'd forgotten that she worked here. "Hey, Carmen," he said, acknowledging her before turning back to the window.

"How is she doing?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know," he answered, honestly. "I don't understand half the medical stuff they keep telling me. All I know is she's still holding on."

"Sometimes, that's the best thing in the world to know," she replied, hugging him. "I'm going to be her nurse tonight. I'll be with her until noon tomorrow. I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you," he said. "I know you will, it's just, what if..." His hand clenched again and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

Carmen took his hands in hers. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters," she replied. "It matters to her and to your son, and to everyone who cares about you and that's a lot more people than you think."

He nodded again.

"Can I pray for her?" Carmen asked, politely. She didn't think he would mind but it was always best to ask.

"I think she would like that," he said. He didn't pray anymore. He hadn't prayed since the day he'd buried his mother and he wasn't even sure if that counted as praying as he'd just said back the words the pastor had been saying with no conviction or real feelings, but he didn't mind when others did.

Carmen crossed herself and began to pray. It wasn't just words like the pastor had said over his mother's grave, even saying her name wrong three times. It seemed as though she really was making a plea for Laura and her family like she really cared about them.

"Thank you," he said when she was done and was surprised that he meant it.

She smiled and hugged him again. "Now, go find somewhere to sit down before you fall down. I'll take good care of your baby. Trust me. I trust you with Miggie knowing he's going to get kicked in the face."

"Well, maybe at first," Johnny shrugged with a grin. "Now, he's the one doing the kicking."

"That's better," Carmen laughed. "I'll come and get you when you can see her."

Ali stopped when she saw Johnny talking to the dark-haired nurse. She could tell they were praying and didn't want to interrupt. She waited until they were done and the nurse went into the ICU.

"Johnny, how is it that you always know the prettiest girl in the room?" She smiled.

"I dated her in high school," he answered.

"Well, you're still a sweet talker," Ali laughed. "But I meant Diaz."

"Carmen?" He questioned, looking behind him. "She's my neighbor and her kid is one of my students, my best student actually."

"Oh, she's Miguel's mother?" Ali asked.

"You know Miguel?"

"I know of Miguel. Our girls talk about everything. I know he's very cute and that he has big brown eyes and dimples and he's dating someone named Sam," she smiled again. "Apparently my daughter likes karate boys too."

Johnny chuckled. "Miguel's a good kid. Your daughter has better taste than you did."

"Good to know," she replied. "Diaz is right. Lou is in good hands. She is one of the best nurses in the hospital. You don't have to stand here."

"I want to," he shrugged. "Besides, I think its best for everyone if I stay out here and let her mother stay in there."

"Did I see Dutch in there with her?" Ali questioned, pointing down the hall.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think Bobby tasked him with keeping her away from me. He's the only one, besides Bobby, who won't fall for her wounded act."

"I guess being an asshole pays off sometimes," she replied.

"It's not that," he shook his head. "Dutch lost his son years ago. It really changed him, mostly for the better. But with something like this..," he waved towards everything surrounding Laura and shook his head. "It'll take more than batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair to get the better of him."

"I hate to hear that," Ali said. "Not that he's changed for the better, but that something that awful happened to him."

"But he can still be a mean bastard when he wants to be," he conceded with a grin. "He is Dutch, after all."

She laughed lightly. She took his hand and pulled him to the other side of the hall and sat down on the floor. "Sit."

He sat down beside her and leaned back against the wall. "How did I miss that this was happening to her? I just can't lose my girl, Ali."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen." She studied his hand in hers. She'd always loved his hands. Strong and brutal but also capable of being soft and gentle. His long fingers able to wrap around hers completely. They weren't the same smooth hands of a young man that had held her own so many times. They were hard and rough and calloused from years of work and hard times. She looked up and tried to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable. "You know, I never thought I would see you and Daniel LaRusso in the same room and not trying to hit each other."

He laughed lightly. "Oh, come on, Ali. We're grown ass men now. We quit trying to physically beat each other up in high school. Now we find mature, grown-up ways to fuck with each other. He acts like a dick about fixing my car, I reopen Cobra Kai. He defended the boys that beat the shit out of Miguel so they didn't get in trouble, so I painted a dick on his face..."

"How did you paint a dick on his face?!" She interrupted with a laugh.

"His billboard. It seemed like a good idea at the time," Johnny shrugged.

"Okay, that does explain it a little better, for a minute there, I was afraid you had Dutch and Bobby hold him down so you could draw on him," she laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe that one wasn't exactly the most mature but it was sure funny, but then he got my rent on the dojo nearly doubled. That wasn't so funny," he continued. "Then I got Cobra Kai reinstated at the All-Valley Tournament, so his asshole cousin torched my car. Then Miguel won the tournament, and Daniel stole my son."

"He didn't steal your son," Ali replied.

"Yeah, okay," he scoffed. "But then he saved my daughter's life, so now I'm not sure what I should do next. Maybe tomorrow, I'll just tell him to get bent instead of to go fuck himself."

"Because that's so much better," she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged then laughed, "Bobby said he really freaked out about the dick drawing. I'll have to do that one again."

"You could try just getting along," Ali suggested.

"Too easy," he shook his head.

* * *

"Hey, Robby," Daniel said, walking out to the pool. "Amanda fixed up the guest room for you when you're ready to get some sleep. I just talked to Bobby. The next visitation you can go to will be at eight in the morning."

"That's cool." Robby was staring up at the sky. He rolled his head sideways to look at him and he smiled widely. "Tell her thank you." His words were slurred and his voice was soft. He looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Daniel looked at him sharply. "You're high."

Robby ducked his head and laughed before rolling his head back to look at Daniel again. "You sound shocked."

"Because I am," Daniel replied, cocking his head to the side

"What?" Robby laughed again. "You actually thought I was a good kid? I'm a fucking con-artist."

"You are not," Daniel said, sitting down beside him.

"Yes, I am and until a few months ago, I was pretty damn proud of it," he scoffed. "I conned Laura's teachers into talking to me instead of mom and dad. I conned salespeople and bus drivers and landlords. I conned everyone for everything. I even conned you into giving me a job."

"How old are you?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Sixteen."

Daniel nodded. "And school?"

"I quit," he said.

"So, I hired a sixteen-year-old, high school drop out, drug addict," Daniel shook his head. "Maybe you are a con artist."

"I'm not an addict," Robby protested. "I don't use very often. Just when life is too much shit."

"What did you take?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I don't like my employees being high," he answered.

"You fired me."

Daniel hesitated, that was true. "I also told you to never come back to this house and here you are."

"I didn't ask to come here," Robby replied. "I wanted to stay with Lou."

"And that's why you're a good kid," Daniel replied.

"I'm not a good kid. Lou's a good kid. At least, she was," Robby shrugged. "Who knows what she'll be now? If she even lives."

"She's going to be fine," Daniel tried to assure him.

"Yeah, right," Robby scoffed again. "Dr. Schwarber wouldn't say that. Besides, even if she lives, she won't be fine." He was quiet for a minute then said, "Dad drinks. Mom screws around. I prefer pills. Wonder what poison Lou will choose? I tried to make sure..., Whatever. I guess it was only a matter of time anyway."

Daniel looked at him pensively. He wanted to be mad at the boy. He couldn't believe Robby had been doing drugs and at  _his_  house. He shook his head. He just couldn't get angry. He knew where Robby was coming from. Maybe he didn't have exactly the same problems as Robby growing up, but he could understand, he knew plenty of kids who did. Truth was, Robby was close to who he would have been if Lucille hadn't moved them to California. If he'd stayed in Newark with Louie, he probably would have become a drug using con artist too. He was already halfway there when Lucille decided to move. He hadn't done any hard drugs, but he and Louie were pretty good at talking themselves into and out of trouble back then and he was pretty sure that Louie had done more than just smoked pot. Heck, even with the move, he still probably would have ended up that way if not for Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi was the reason he had found the right path in his life.

"Give me the pills," Daniel said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have anymore."

"Yeah, right," Daniel scoffed. "Give me the pills if you want to stay here."

"I don't," Robby answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Daniel ran his hands over his face. He wasn't sure how much of the attitude was the drugs and how much was just that Robby wasn't able to keep up his usual mask while high.

"Well, it's either here or your mom's," he replied. "You can't go back to the hospital until morning."

Robby huffed and rolled his eyes, letting his head drop back against the lounge chair.

How had Daniel missed how much he was like Johnny? "So, what's your decision?"

Robby sighed again and pulled the pills out of his pocket and slapped them in Daniel's outstretched hand. He could always get more.

"What is this?" Daniel asked, holding them up and looking at them.

"Molly," he shrugged.

"You know this stuff eats holes in your brain right?"

"Good," Robby said, defiantly. "Here's hoping it eats the right stuff."

Any anger Daniel had managed to build up melted away as he was once again reminded that Robby wasn't a bad kid or even this attitude he was projecting tonight. He was just a child and he was hurting and scared.

"You know this stuff isn't the answer. Whatever you're hiding from will come back once you come down."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "It works for now."

"You said that until a few months ago, you were proud of being able to con people. What happened a few months ago?" Daniel asked.

"Something about balance and forgiveness and how good it feels to earn my own way," he replied, looking up at the sky again. "But that's over, so... whatever."

"Well," Daniel said, hesitantly. It wasn't often he could admit his own mistakes but his reaction to finding out Robby was Johnny's son had been a mistake. He'd been angry and not in a mood to listen. "That's a discussion for another day when you're sober."

"Yeah?" Robby looked at Daniel and for the first time since he'd first dropped him off at home that evening, he looked genuinely hopeful and maybe even happy.

Daniel nodded. "Tonight and parentage aside, you're still a good employee, but if you work for me, you don't do drugs," he paused then added, "And you go to school. Somewhere."

Robby smiled slightly and nodded his agreement, looking more like the kid Daniel had come to know.

"Sober up and go to bed," he said. "Morning will be here before you know it." He was almost back in the house when he heard Robby speak again.

"Thanks, Mr. LaRusso. For everything."

Daniel smiled and nodded before going inside to flush the pills.

Robby continued to sit there, listening to the water swirling in the pool. The happy, euphoric feelings of the Molly leaving him with hot white anger replacing them. It wasn't fair. Laura had never hurt anyone. It wasn't right that she wouldn't be able to be fine again. She'd always been happy and loving and forgiving, even her anger always faded quickly. She loved him. She loved Mom and Dad, no matter how many times they let her down. She held them together because he knew that if it hadn't been for Lou wanting to see Dad, even his occasional visits to Reseda would have stopped years ago. He'd been so angry with Johnny, he'd let that anger cloud the truth. It wasn't right. Laura shouldn't be the one who had to pay the price. He hadn't been there to stop it, but he was going to make it right now.

He looked at the house. He could see Daniel and Amanda sitting at the table, deep in conversation. He got up and crept quietly towards the back fence, hoping Daniel hadn't set the alarm yet. Once outside the gate, he called Trey.

"Hey, Man, you still up for some delinquent shit?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

"Always, Jobkid," Trey replied. "What do you got in mind?"

"I've just got to get out of here. Pick me up," he said. "I'll text you the address."

"You got it."

He hung up and text Trey, then began to walk up to the top of the street.

Escalon Drive and New Heights Road.

* * *

Ali had to get back to work, leaving Johnny pacing the hallway outside Laura's room. He walked down to the waiting room to go in ICU at the visiting time. Dutch was sitting in one corner, looking at his phone. Bobby had gone to his office to work on finding Cooper, Tommy had to go to work, and Jimmy and Jerry had gone home, promising to be back first thing in the morning, but Dutch had stayed.

"You okay, man?" he asked, looking up at Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "I'm cool." He looked at Shannon. "Have you been cleared yet?"

She nodded. "For the most part." She looked down. "Johnny, I promise, I tried to stop him."

"You could have called me," he said. "You know I would have stopped it. Hell, you know I would have stopped it if it had been you he was hitting much less my kids."

"I know," she admitted softly. "It's just..., I don't know.., I can't explain it. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me," Johnny replied. "Tell her." He was quiet for a minute, then asked, "Do you want to go see her? She would like to know you're here."

"No," Shannon said quickly, looking panicked. "No, I can't. Not like that. Not, no."

"Okay," he replied. "But you're going to have to face her at some point because when she's awake and she asks for you, you're going to be there."

She nodded. "I will. Just when we know."

Johnny sat down beside Laura and held her hand. "Hey, Kiddo," he said. "You've got a lot of people pulling for you out there. So where ever you are, you hold on, okay? Because when you wake up, a lot of things are going to be different, be better. You and your brother are going to be with me, no matter what and no one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise. You just have to hold on and wake up." He leaned over and kissed her head. "You just have to wake up."

Daniel looked out at the pool as he went to lock up for the night.

"Hey, Mandy, did you see Robby come in?" he called back over his shoulder.

"No," she replied. "I thought he was on the patio."

"Yeah, me too," he said, looking concerned.

"I'll go check the guest room," she volunteered.

"Yeah, I'll go look out back."

He was standing by the back gate when Amanda joined him. "He's not in the house," she said.

"Or out here," Daniel sighed.

"Do you think he went back to the hospital?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But where ever he went, I have to find him. I didn't tell you but he took some pill and was pretty high when I left him out here."

"Understandable, after the night he's had," Amanda shrugged. "But why did you leave him?"

Daniel half smiled. She must really like the kid to excuse that. He hadn't told her because he thought she would freak out. "Anyway, he wasn't thinking straight. I have to find him," he paused, then said, " And I have to call Johnny."

Johnny was holding Laura's hand when his phone rang. He looked at it. What did LaRusso want? He answered and listened to what Daniel had to say.

"Dammit, LaRusso! The kid doesn't make good decisions when he's sober and you left him alone knowing he was high?!" He growled, running his hand over his face. This was the last thing he needed. "We have to find him. Pick Dutch and me up out front."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence Described

Johnny shoved his phone in his pocket and stormed out into the waiting room. He couldn't believe Robby had done something so stupid. No, scratch that. He couldn't believe that it had taken this long for Robby to do something so stupid.

"Where does Cooper live?" he demanded of Shannon.

"I'm not telling you that," she replied. "Besides, don't you think that's the first place the police went?"

"I don't give a shit about your boyfriend right now," he spat. "I've got to find Robby before he ends up in the bed next to Lou. That seemed like the best place to start."

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking confused. "I thought he was with that LaRusso guy."

"Well, he left," Johnny replied. "And if I know him, he's going to go looking for Cooper."

Shannon looked panicked. "314 River Way in North Hills," she answered, her hand against her throat. "You have to find him, John. Gerald never liked Robby in the first place. He loved Laura and you saw what he did to her and he knows that I kicked him out because of Robby. I don't know what he'll do to him."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him," he said. "If I'm not back in an hour, you go in there and sit with Laura. I don't want her to think she's alone so whatever problems you have with seeing her, get over them now."

"I will," she promised.

He looked over at Dutch. "You coming?"

"Do you have to ask?" Dutch replied, already on his feet. "My car or yours?"

"Daniel's," Johnny said, striding out of the room.

"What?!" Dutch looked confused.

"He was the last one with Robby. He'll know where his head was at," Johnny said, then quieter, "Robby likes him. He'll listen to him. He won't listen to me."

"How did he even get tangled up with LaRusso?" Dutch asked.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't talk to me anymore. Not even about Lou. I've called probably sixty times in the last month and he never answered. He never answers."

"That sucks, Man," Dutch said, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"He dropped out of school months ago, spouting that he had to get a job and take care of Laura because I didn't, which was bullshit because I've always paid my part. He didn't need a job because of me, but I guess he was serious because, according to Bobby, he took a job as an errand boy at LaRusso's car lot to both have a good job and piss me the hell off," Johnny said. "I guess he started teaching him karate at some point."

"He was talking to you tonight," Dutch pointed out.

"Yeah," Johnny said, as Daniel pulled up to the curb. He reached out and opened the car door. "It only took his sister being beaten into a coma to make him do it."

"To do what?" Daniel asked.

"Make Robby talk to me," Johnny said. "You said he was high. What did he take?"

"Molly."

"What is that?" Johnny asked.

"Ecstasy," Dutch answered.

"Not exactly," Daniel replied. "But close enough. Did you know he used?"

"I knew he sold it," Johnny shrugged. "Never knew him to use anything but pot though."

"He sells drugs?!" Daniel replied, becoming incensed at Johnny's casual attitude about it.

"Among his other talents."

"Like what?"

"Do you really want to know?" Johnny questioned.

Daniel was quiet for a moment then said, "No. Not if he's going to keep working for me."

They were all silent for a few minutes while Dutch looked up the address Shannon had given them on his phone.

"Is he any good?" Johnny asked, suddenly.

"What?" Daniel replied.

"At his job. Is Robby good at his job?"

Daniel smiled. "Really good," he confessed. "Granted I thought he was a nineteen-year-old taking a year off from college and not a sixteen-year-old high school drop out but he's one of the best employees I have. Last week, I was trying to convince him to go to business school and come back to manage one of the dealerships, then I went outside to the shop and my shop foreman was telling him, 'You don't want to be no prissy salesman, go to trade school. Get your certification to work on the high-end shit like Bentley and Porsche, you'll make bank. Then I'll come work for you and we'll show the boss man how it's really done.' Everybody loves him. Well, everyone but Louie but that's just because he knows Amanda wants to fire him and give his job to Robby, so he's always pulling shit to try to make Robby look bad. Sad thing is, now that Robby's caught on to his games, he's usually able to turn them around and make them backfire on Louie."

"Man, fuck Louie!" Johnny spat out but Daniel did notice the way Johnny lifted his chin and the proud smile that played across his lips.

"Who is Louie?" Dutch asked, looking up from his phone.

"Danielle's dumbass cousin who set my car and almost my whole building on fire," Johnny answered.

"Your Firebird?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Man, fuck Louie," Dutch repeated. "That car had a lot of memories."

"Hey now, Louie is my cou...," Daniel started to speak up, but then changed his mind. "No, you know what? Fuck Louie. Dumbass nearly got my business shut down making deals with criminals."

* * *

Ali went back to the ICU when she finally had a break. She hadn't been this worried about a patient in a long time and it wasn't like this was the first time she'd operated on one of her children's friends. But Laura was special. She was the first 'best' friend Mac had ever had. The girls were as close as sisters and what she had told Johnny was true. She did love Laura, not just because she was Mac's friend but for herself.

When Laura had first started sleeping over with Mac, Ali had tried to keep her distance. She didn't want to get sucked into Johnny Lawrence's orbit again. She'd loved Johnny. She'd loved Daniel too, but not the way she'd loved Johnny. She wasn't even sure that she'd ever loved Gregory the way she'd loved Johnny. Johnny had been like the sun. He'd been the center of her universe when they were together and she'd lost herself in that relationship. But he was also dangerous. He had been angry and violent. They had both been violent. She would hit, slap, and scratch him and he would push and shove her. She didn't excuse their behavior. It had been wrong on both of their parts but she couldn't blame it all on him. They had been kids, acting out the behavior they saw modeled to them by their parents, thinking that was what love was and they weren't in love if they didn't do those things. Most of the time it had even felt like playing a role, those stupid fights. What had felt real had been when they were alone. Him crying on her shoulder when he found out that his mother had breast cancer. Riding his bike through the hills and stopping on some secluded lookout just to talk and watch as the lights of the city came on. Crying on his shoulder when she found out that her father was having an affair and talking about leaving her mother. Him telling her that he didn't like the way Kreese made him fight his friends in ways that really hurt them. Her confessing her fears about turning out like her mother. That was the scariest part of their relationship, that they would become like their parents.

But then she'd met Laura and couldn't help but love her. She was bright and funny and caring. But she also seemed to be yearning for attention. Not in that obnoxious, look at me way but in the way she lit up and smiled whenever Ali had talked to her or complimented her or hugged her.

To her surprise, Johnny wasn't sitting beside Laura, her mother was. Ali had never met Laura's mother. Robby had always picked Laura up from her house. Laura never even really talked about her mother that much. Just a few things here and there that weren't really that charitable. 'My mom doesn't stay home a lot. Not even with Robby and me.' 'Mom didn't have time to take me to buy a dress for my date so Robby took me.' And the worst, the one she wasn't meant to hear, 'But my mom would never let that happen. Daddy can either be happy or he can have Robby and me. She won't let him have both.'

She looked at the woman sitting next to the bed, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hi," she said, entering the room. "I'm Dr. Schwarber."

"Shannon Keene," she replied.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but Laura's friend, Mac, is my daughter," Ali smiled.

Shannon looked confused for a moment then said, "Right, the little blonde girl. No, I didn't know that. She really likes her."

"We just love Lou," Ali smiled again. She walked over to the bed and brushed a stray hair away from Laura's face. "Hey, Kiddo. We're going to have to wash your hair out soon, though I have to give credit to that hairspray. After all, you've been through today, your braids have held up wonderfully." She ran her finger over the black ribbon braided through Laura's blonde curls and tied at the ends. Laura had been so worried that her hair would come down during the competition that she'd nearly used a whole can of hairspray on it. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was hard to see the normally animated girl so still. Why hadn't she asked more questions about Laura's home life? "She's doing well," she told Shannon. "If she continues like this, we'll start lowering the sedation around six and she should wake up before noon."

"So she will wake up?" Shannon asked.

Ali swallowed hard. "That'll be up to her. We've done all we can do for now."

"Why do doctors say crap like that?" Shannon snapped, her nerves getting the better of her. "Why can't you just say yes or no?"

"Because I don't know," Ali answered, more harshly than she intended. In twenty-six years of practicing medicine, she could remember three other times that she lost her professional demeanor on a patient's family. All of them involved some type of abuse and neglect and not to this level. She struggled to hold her temper and lost. "There's a point where medicine stops and it's up to the patient's strength and will whether they will survive. If this had been a one-time thing, if Laura wasn't already ten pounds underweight, if someone hadn't been trying to beat the will out of her, I'd say yes, but as it is, I don't know is the best answer I can give." She snatched up her chart and marched out.

* * *

He was her someone. He'd always been her someone. And he'd let her down. He'd gotten distracted, just like their parents. He was just as bad as them but he was going to fix it. She was going to live and she was going to have peace. He was going to make sure of that.

Robby clenched his fist. Why had he let her go home alone? He should have just went after her when she left. He never thought his mom would actually kick Gerald out over them. He thought she would argue and stall and that he and Laura would be the ones to leave. He'd planned on going to Uncle Bobby's that night, then figure out where to go the next morning while Laura was at school. He had never imagined he'd be doing this. He didn't even really have a plan for what 'this' was, just that he wanted Gerald to feel as bad as he did right now.

Trey didn't know what they were doing as they had just circled the parking lot of four bars and two apartment complexes, and Robby had turned down every suggestion he'd made of something to go do. He pulled into another parking lot when Robby suddenly sat up straighter.

"Here. Stop here!"

"Man, what do you want to do here? You don't drink, " Trey said. "This isn't even a good bar."

"I don't want to drink," Robby said. "Besides, I know the bartender. He's gone out with my mom a couple of times." That wasn't exactly true. Terry had brought Shannon home a few times but there was never any indication that he'd stayed in Shannon's bed like with others. He'd even broken into Shannon's phone once to call Johnny when the only food he could find in the apartment was a package of pop tarts and a diet coke. Robby was also pretty sure that some of the times Johnny had brought Shannon home was because Terry had called him. Terry seemed to be just a genuinely nice guy. He would let him in if he claimed he was looking for Shannon. He got out of the car and leaned back down. "Get out of here. You don't need to be involved in this. If some shit goes down you'll be charged as an adult. I'm still a kid."

"What?" Trey replied. "No. Don't do anything that would get you charged. Don't be stupid, Robby!"

"Just go," Robby commanded. He slammed the door and run into the building.

Trey didn't know what he'd said, but by the time he'd put the car in park and got to the door of the bar, Robby was already inside and the bouncer refused to let him follow no matter what he said.

He walked back to his car and punched the steering wheel as he sat down. Robby was going to get himself into a world of hurt. Kid or not, hunting someone down to beat the shit out of them wasn't going to go down well when he was arrested. He looked down, then smiled. Robby had left his phone on the seat. He managed to get it open and found the right number to call.

After a few minutes, Robby came back out. He saw Trey sitting in his car and rolled his eyes. He stomped over to him.

"I told you to get out of here," he snapped.

"Since when the fuck do I do what you tell me to do?" Trey replied. Mr. LaRusso and Robby's dad had told him to try to keep him there but not to let him tangle with Cooper. Well, the first he could do, but he wasn't sure about the second. Hopefully, the guy wouldn't try to leave until they got there. "Get in the car."

"I don't want you here," Robby sneered. "It's not your problem."

"Like I give two fucks what you want. Get in the damn car and be glad someone has your back," Trey said.

"I'm not leaving."

"I didn't ask you to," he replied. "You doing some stupid shit then we're both doing some stupid shit. Now shut up and get in."

Robby huffed a sigh but walked around to the passenger side and got in.

"He in there?" Trey asked. "Did he see you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "And no. He was at the bar with his back turned. I told the bouncer I was looking for my mom, so I left as soon as I spotted him."

"What now?"

"Now we wait until he leaves. Shouldn't be long. Terry'll cut him off soon," Robby said.

"And just what is your big plan here, huh? You going to try to take him on with one arm in a sling?" Trey asked.

"Oh, shit." Robby looked at his arm as if he'd forgotten. He took the sling off.

"What happened anyway?"

"I dislocated my shoulder at a karate tournament," he said. "It's fine."

"So Ninja Boy did teach you karate," Trey said with an admiring grin. "I knew you weren't that badass before."

"Whatever. I could always kick your ass," Robby replied. He watched the door intently. "There he is," he said after a while. He got out of the car and walked towards the older man.

"Shit," Trey muttered before following him.

"HEY!" Robby yelled, stepping between him and his car.

"What do you want, you little asshole?" Gerald replied, swaying on his feet slightly. If he was surprised, he didn't look it. "Your mom left me because of you."

"So you took it out on my little sister?" Robby replied. "You feel like a big man beating up a little girl, huh?"

"Laura should have been a good girl. I was trying to stop her from being a sorry sack of shit like you and your dad," Gerald said, his words slurring. "I was trying to save her and Shannon but you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

"Like you could have," Robby shot back.

"Why not?" He shrugged with a laugh. "Your mom let me do whatever I wanted as long as I paid the bills. Telling her to kick you out would have been no problem, I mean, she let me beat the fuck out of Laura."

Robby's stomach fell. All this time he'd held onto that his mom had really not known what was going on. "You take that back!" He charged at Gerald who, for being drunk off his ass, moved out of the way quickly, hitting Robby in the back and knocking him to the ground. He was stronger than Robby had imagined. He quickly got to his feet and charged him again, forgetting what he'd learned about letting his opponent come at him.

This time he was able to land a solid punch to Gerald's eye before the older man was able to knock him to the ground. He fell on his injured arm and groaned. Before he could get to his feet, Gerald was over top of him, but Trey managed to knock him back into a nearby car giving Robby a chance to get up again.

He rubbed his shoulder and forgot about using karate, tackling Gerald who had managed hit Trey's nose, sending him to the ground with blood flowing down his face. Robby wrestled and punched and kicked, rolling around in the dirt with Gerald and managed to hold his own until Gerald twisted his bad arm behind his back and pin him to the ground. A wave of pain rolled over Robby and threatened to make him vomit.

Gerald grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back. "I don't think anyone will miss another dope slinging juvenile delinquent. I'm doing the world a favor." He wrenched Robby's arm harder behind his back and he was sure it was going to break as black spots danced before his eyes. The last thing he saw was bright lights in his eyes as he surrendered to the pain.

As Daniel pulled into the parking lot, they saw Robby on the ground with Gerald on his back, twisting his arm up. The boy was no longer fighting but his friend was trying to pull the man off him.

Johnny was out of the SUV before it stopped. He ran straight for Cooper, kicking him in the chest and sending him sprawling across the parking lot. He fell into a fighting stance as Cooper struggled to his feet.

"You're really good at beating up kids," he snarled. "Why don't you try taking on someone your own size?"

"Gladly," Gerald spit out. "I've been wanting to take a piece of you since I met Shannon."

"Now's your chance," Johnny replied, not taking his eyes off the other man.

Trey grabbed Robby under the arms and lifted him up, dragging him out of the way. Daniel met him and grabbed Robby's legs, helping the other boy carry him to the back of the SUV. By the time they set him down, Robby was coming around.

"Mr. LaRusso?" He blinked, confused. "How...,"

"Your friend is smarter than he looks," Daniel replied. "Here." He grabbed a first aid kit from the car and pulled a disposable ice pack out, broke it open and pressed it against Robby's shoulder. He handed Trey some gauze and guided him to sit by Robby and directed him to lean his head back and hold it against his nose. "And for God's sake, both of you stay right here!" He met Dutch at the front of the car where Johnny was still fighting Cooper.

Johnny had a bloody nose and a cut above his eye, but he was still on his feet, unlike his opponent. Months of swallowing his pride and anger welled in Johnny as the vision of Laura broken and bloodied danced in his head. He fell to his knees over the other man, punching as hard as he could again and again as if he was trying to punch out all the fear, frustration, and anger in his life.

Daniel had never seen Johnny look so dangerous, not even in the Halloween fight when he was sure that Johnny was going to kill him. He looked at Dutch who seemed coiled to spring into action, though Daniel wasn't sure if that action would be to stop Johnny or help him. He looked back at the two men on the ground.

"Shit. He's really going to kill him," Dutch said, suddenly. "Help me stop him." He ran forward and grabbed Johnny by the arm and tried to pull him away, but Johnny was able to shake him off and keep punching. The next time Dutch grabbed him Daniel grabbed his other arm and together they were able to drag Johnny to his feet and back to the SUV.

"Stop it, Johnny," Dutch growled, shoving him back hard as he struggled to get away from them. He raised his fist back ready to punch him if necessary. "He's down. He's had enough!"

"He didn't stop when Laura had enough," Johnny replied, still trying to throw Daniel off him "He tried to kill both of my children tonight."

"Yeah, but he didn't," Daniel said. "And they need you here. Not in jail for murder."

"LaRusso's right," Dutch said. "Don't make me knock you out, Asshole."

Johnny glared at him for a minute, then gave a wry grin. "Like you could."

"There's always a first time," Dutch replied, returning the grin. "Now go see about your kid. I'll make sure that bastard doesn't so much as move before the cops get here."

Johnny let Daniel lead him to the back of the SUV.

"Robby," he choked out as he saw him.

"Dad!" Robby practically threw himself at Johnny for the second time that night but this time, instead of trying to fight him, he was hugging him. "You're okay! He's down?"

Johnny hugged him back, holding onto him as though he would disappear if he let go. "He's down," he assured Robby. "He won't hurt another kid any more. I'll make sure of that. I'll make sure of that."


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

"Why do you look like you've been in a fight since I last saw you?" Ali asked Johnny when she went to check on Laura.

"Because I've been in a fight since you last saw me," he answered.

_So much for the changed Johnny,_  she thought. "Why?"

"Didn't have a choice. Robby decided to go after Cooper on his own," he said. "I couldn't let him end up here too."

She immediately regretted her hostile thoughts. "Is he okay?"

"He won't be very happy when he wakes up, but I think he's okay," he replied.

"And you?" She stepped closer examining the cut above his eye. "You should have this stitched up."

"It's fine," he tried to dismiss her concerns. "I've been away from her enough."

"Well, at least let me clean it up," she said. She left the room and came back with a few supplies.

"I always knew you'd be a good doctor," he said, looking up at her as she tended to his eye.

She met his eyes and blushed. "Yeah?"

"You were always patching me up back then," he replied, smiling slightly.

"You were always fighting."

"Yeah. I was a hotheaded idiot."

She laughed. "Never thought you would admit that. And now?"

"Now I'm glad I have friends who are more grown up than me."

She laughed again. "There." She slid her hand to his cheek as she looked into his eyes. She moved her hand quickly and stepped back. She was getting pulled back in. She had to put some distance between them. She went to the other side of Laura's bed in the guise of checking some machine. She stared intently at the heart monitor, aware that Johnny was still watching her. She forced herself to stop blushing and ignore that he was there. She was a doctor for goodness' sake. She could be professional with this family. She straightened the blankets around Laura and held her hand. She just wanted to lay down beside her and hold her like she would if it was Mac or one of her boys laying in that bed. She wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. She wanted to go back to the last few months and ask the questions that would have stopped this from happening, or if that wasn't possible, to give her more hugs and cuddles, to make her feel safe, and to quit being afraid to love her more because she was Johnny's daughter.

"My sweet girl," she whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek again.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked, softly.

"I do," she replied, looking up at him.

"I'm glad she found you. She needs good people in her life to love her," he said. "You and Mac. Barbara and Bobby. Aisha. Robby." He looked down at his hands that were bruised and swollen from his fight with Gerald. "She doesn't get a whole lot of goodness from me and Shannon. Neither of them do."

"She loves you," Ali said, moving back to his side.

"I know. I have no idea why. I don't deserve it. I don't think I've ever done what was best for her once in her life, but I know that she does love me," he replied.

"You didn't go looking for revenge," she said. "You stayed here with her."

"Maybe I was just waiting to see what level of revenge was needed."

"I don't buy that," she replied. "You have to remember that I've seen you get into fights over some of the stupidest crap ever. You stayed here because you wanted to be here for her."

"I couldn't leave. It didn't seem important enough until Robby needed me," he admitted. "I can't lose them both."

Maybe she was getting sucked back in. Maybe she just felt bad for him, or guilty that she couldn't really ease his fears about Laura, but she closed the space between them and hugged him. Maybe Laura was going to wake up. Maybe she wouldn't but Ali made the decision right then that she was going to be there with him no matter which one it was. No matter if she was getting sucked back into his world. Some things were more important.

* * *

Laura wasn't there. She was somewhere else. She didn't know where it was but she wanted to stay there.

She felt warm and safe. She didn't hurt and she wasn't scared or nervous. He couldn't reach her there. No one could hurt her there. She could hear voices around her. Robby. Daddy. Dr. Ali. Ms. Carmen. Others she didn't know. They were near her, they could touch her, but they weren't with her. She was safe. She was going to stay there.

Daddy sounded sad though. She didn't want him to be sad. She wanted to tell him that she was safe, that she was at peace, that she wanted to be there, that she was okay and he shouldn't be sad for her, but every time she tried to leave that space, it hurt. It was sharp and she couldn't breathe. She gave up and fell, even deeper if possible into the safe, warm place. Dr. Ali was talking to him. She would make him feel better. She always made her feel better. Laura quit trying to focus on their voices and slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

Robby groaned as he rolled over in bed. His shoulder was killing him. The events of the night before flashed through his mind from finding Laura on the floor of their apartment to seeing Uncle Bobby putting Gerald in the back of a squad car.

It had been well after one when he and Mr. LaRusso had gotten back to the LaRusso's home. Mr. LaRusso had sent him straight to bed. Both he and Johnny had threatened him with everything they could think of if he left without permission again. They didn't have to worry. He'd only wanted revenge on Gerald but after seeing what was left of him when his dad was through with him, Robby was content to let the law take it from there.

He grabbed his phone and called Trey.

"Hey, Man, you good?" he asked when Trey answered.

"Yeah, Dude. I mean, I do have a broken nose, but it should heal fine," he replied.

"That's good."

"You know, that Dutch guy is pretty cool," Trey said. Dutch had volunteered to take Trey to get his nose checked out and make sure he got home safely after that.

"Yeah?" Robby asked. Dutch was the one of his Dad's friends that he didn't know.

"Yeah. He paid my clinic bill, got my medicine, then took me to get some breakfast," Trey said. "I told him I could handle it, but he did it anyway."

"Cool," Robby replied, impressed.

"At breakfast, he was telling me how he and your Dad used to take karate together when they were in high school," Trey said. "He also said that if I wanted to get on the straight and narrow with you, that he could get me a job that would pay decent enough for me to give up slinging."

"Really?" Robby replied. He'd never heard Trey sound so..., well, hopeful. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to at least see what its all about," Trey said.

"Sounds good," Robby smiled. "Let me know how it works out."

"I will," he said. "And let me know how Laura's doing."

"I will," Robby agreed. "Hey, Trey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back."

"Yeah, yeah," Trey replied, but Robby could tell that he was smiling. "Do me a favor. Get rid of those pills I gave you, JobKid. You've got a good thing going whether you know it or not. Don't fuck it up."

"They're gone," Robby confided. "I'm past that now. I don't know what will happen if Lou doesn't wake up, but I'm past that."

"Good to hear," Trey replied. "Cause your idea of delinquent shit and my idea of it are vastly different and I'm not sure I can handle another night of your delinquent shit."

Robby laughed. "Call my Dad's friend. We'll do the good kid shit for a while."

"You got it, JobKid."

Robby hung up, called Johnny to see if Laura was still okay, then went to take a shower. He took his time in the shower and getting dressed, checked his phone and Laura's, neatly made the bed he'd slept in and straightened the room up. He wasn't being courteous. He was avoiding talking to Mr. LaRusso. He hadn't said anything to him on the drive home the night before, but Robby could tell he was full of questions.

Finally, there was nothing else he could do to stall so he started towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Robby?" Sam stopped him in the den. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Talking to her was better than talking to her dad so he nodded and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said. "I was being a bit of a brat last night. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to do or say. So I was just trying to be normal but it came out as bratty. I've just never known anyone who had anything like this happen to them. I know my friends use to have fun..., I'm sorry that I was so clueless. I didn't understand."

"Are you apologizing for not having a bad life?" he gave half a smile and laughed lightly.

"I guess," she said, her voice lilting at the end of the sentence like she did when she was nervous. "And arguing with Anthony. That was probably getting on your last nerve."

"Don't," he smiled again. "Don't apologize for not understanding crappy things. I don't even really understand why it happened myself. And the only thing that annoyed me about you arguing with Anthony was a little bit of jealousy. I wish that her being annoying was my biggest concern with my sister. I wish we could just have a normal family sometimes. Don't ever apologize for having one and don't apologize because you have a nice life."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Laura is really sweet. I didn't mean anything when I said that last night. I just meant that she was really sweet when I hung out with her not that she wasn't going to be..,"

He held up his hand, stopping her. "I think I might have been just a little oversensitive about that remark last night."

"Just a little?" She teased, raising one eyebrow.

"I was just a little high, too," he tried to look contrite.

"Again, just a little?" She laughed. "You were singing Firework and smiling at the ceiling."

"You said humming last night."

"I was trying to spare your feelings. You were pretty good actually," she tried to hold back a giggle.

He groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Your dad is right. Drugs are bad. Makes you do stupid things."

She laughed again but then turned serious. "You tried to help your sister. That was pretty cool. I know Anthony and I fight like typical suburban spoiled brats but if anyone ever hurt him, really hurt him.., well, I hope I could do what you did. I really hope Laura wakes up for you." She opened her arms to hug him.

"I just didn't want her to be scared anymore, you know?" He admitted softly, stepping into her embrace.

"I know." She let him go. "I've got to get to school. Good luck with Dad."

"Thanks," he smirked.

"Good morning, Robby," Amanda smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you doing okay?"

He nodded as she hugged him again.

After she and Anthony left, Daniel handed Robby a plate of eggs and toast.

"Eat," he said. "You haven't eaten since yesterday and probably won't feel much like it today either."

He nodded gratefully, suddenly aware of just how long it had been since he'd eaten breakfast the day before. "I talked to Dad," he said between bites. "He said that Dr. Schwarber was going to try to wake Laura up this morning."

"How do you know her?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Her daughter is Laura's friend. Lou spends the night with her all the time. I've picked her up from there a couple of times," he shrugged. "She's pretty nice."

Daniel nodded. He'd been curious because Johnny had genuinely not known anything about Ali when they were at the bar. Daniel was certain he hadn't been acting. If he'd known Ali, Johnny would have been bragging about it when Daniel admitted to not talking to her for decades.

When he didn't say anything else, Robby began to get nervous finally asking, "Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Daniel questioned. "No. Not exactly, though we're going to have to have a really long talk if you're going to keep working for me. But for now, Amanda and I have talked about it and you can stay here while your parents are having to stay with your sister at the hospital."

Robby looked up. "Thank you, Mr. LaRusso."

"But there are some rules, these are the same rules for continuing to work for me. First of all, your parents have to say it's okay. I don't want to cause any more trouble between you and them. Second, if you stay here you will not mess around with any drugs. Full stop. If Amanda or I catch you with anything or high, then you're gone. You're gone from here and you're gone from the dealership. Third, if you leave this house for any reason, you let us know you are leaving. I don't want any more midnight chases."

"Yes, sir." He replied, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. "I can do all that."

"Good," Daniel smiled. "Finish eating and I'll take you back to the hospital."

* * *

Robby was back. Laura could hear him. He held her hand and talked to Daddy and Dr. Ali. He squeezed her hand but she couldn't squeeze his back. She tried but her hand just wouldn't move. She tried to talk to him but it was still too painful. She was still in the dark. She was still warm and safe but she somehow knew she couldn't stay there now. She felt like she was in a pool. The surface of the water was where all the pain was but it was also where Daddy and Robby were. The bottom of the pool was the darkness that she wouldn't be able to come back from. She tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't. Not really. Just pieces and flashes of the day before floated through her mind when she really tried to remember but it made her tired and she couldn't keep it up.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that. Time didn't have a meaning where she was. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days passed between the times she could hear people talking. Aisha. Mac. Daddy. Robby. Dr. Ali. Once she even thought she heard Miggie and Eli.

She didn't hear her mom. She wanted her mom. It was silly. Her mom had never been the type of mom that sat and held your hand when you were sick. Was she sick? She didn't know but she knew that something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Maybe she was dying. Wasn't there supposed to be a bright light when you died? She only had darkness. She really wanted her mom.

Once, when they were little, she and Robby got really sick. They got so sick that mom couldn't take care of them on her own and called Daddy to come over and help her. They had spent the weekend piled up in Mom's bed all together while Mom and Daddy took care of them. They had been like a real family. That was what she wanted now. She wanted to lay on Daddy's chest with Mom curled up beside them while Robby laid on Daddy's legs and held her hand. She wouldn't be scared if she could have that.

Maybe it wasn't that serious. Maybe she was just asleep. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. Maybe she was still asleep on Mac's floor. Maybe she was going to wake up and everything would be fine.

Robby was mad. She could hear it in his voice. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. Robby never got mad at her but she had been lying to him about dance and karate. She wanted to ask him. She wanted to tell him not to be mad. She wanted him to hug her like he did when Mom or Dad did something mean. She tried to tell him it was okay but she couldn't. It just hurt too much. Maybe Mom would talk to him.

Laura could hear talking again. Robby was talking to Dr. Ali. Laura had hoped it was Mom. She wanted Mom so much. Was Mom even there? Robby was holding her hand again. He was pulling her to where she hurt. Didn't he know that? Why was he doing that? Didn't he know that being with him and Daddy would hurt? She didn't want that. She tried. Her head hurt. She couldn't breathe. Everything hurt. If she could pull her hand away from his, she could go back to that place where she didn't hurt. She could be safe. If Robby knew that, he would let her go. Didn't he always just want her to be safe?

She tried to pull her hand away but he was holding it too tightly. She could do this. She could pull her hand away. She had to try. One more time. She gathered up all the strength she could muster, or so it felt to her and pulled her hand away. She had Robby and Daddy, but she still really wished Mom was there too.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

"He's a good brother," Ali said softly, motioning to Robby. His hand was wrapped around Laura's, his head next to hers, his eyes closed as he had dozed off half an hour before. They looked so young and innocent asleep like that. Or they would have if it hadn't been for where they were and the tubes and wires running from Laura to the various machines around her.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "He's always been so protective of her. This must be killing him. He's made so much of his identity about taking care of her..., I don't know what will happen if she doesn't..."

"Don't think about that," she said, lacing her fingers through his. "Deal with what is and what is, is that she's still here."

"Shouldn't she have shown some signs of waking up by now?" He looked at the clock seeing that it was almost noon.

Ali sighed. She'd just been thinking the same thing. "It's different for each person. Lou is pretty small and we've been giving her some really strong medicines. It may take longer for her to come out from under them."

"You really think that?"

"Until I'm proven wrong," she answered. They were quiet for a while just watching the two children sleep.

The first time Laura pulled her hand away from Robby's, he just pulled it back wrapping his fingers around hers without even really waking up. The second time, he was more alert.

"Laura!" He sat up straight and stared at her. "She moved her hand," he told Johnny and Ali. Both jumped to their feet and rushed to Laura's side.

She didn't move her hands again, but they could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids.

"Come on, Baby, open your eyes," Johnny practically begged, rubbing her cheek.

Laura opened her eyes and focused first on Johnny, then Robby, for one moment before she tried to speak, panic filling her blue eyes as she realized that she couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't speak. She began to hyperventilate, jerking her hand from Robby's and reaching for the ventilator tube as monitors and alarms went off.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Baby," Johnny tried to calm her but he and Robby were quickly whisked out of the room as it filled with nurses.

Robby was wild-eyed as he tried to push past the nurse that had gently pushed him out the door. He looked as frantic as Johnny felt. Johnny grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, holding him against his chest to keep him from running back to Laura's side.

"Let them do their jobs," he murmured.

"She's okay, right?" Robby asked, bouncing on his heels trying to see around the people gathered around Laura. "She woke up so she's going to be okay. That's the deal, right?"

"I hope so," Johnny replied. He wondered how many 'deals' Robby had made with God and himself over the last twenty-four hours. He was guilty of making some of those same deals himself. He'd pretty much promised everything, including his own life if Laura would wake up. Hearing the pleading tone in Robby's voice, he could tell that he'd done the same. For a moment he wondered how Shannon had been dealing with everything. She hadn't had anyone there. He'd had his friends, Ali, and even his students around. Robby had the LaRussos and even his friend Trey, but Shannon had been alone. Had she been making deals for her daughter's life? He would have lost his mind waiting for Laura to wake up over the last few hours if it hadn't been for Ali, then Robby being there with him. He hoped Dutch was at least being kind to her. With him, you could never tell, especially when it involved kids. "We should tell your mom."

"I'm not telling her shit," Robby said, his anger still raw and real.

"I'll tell her," Johnny volunteered. "If I let you go, are you going to stand here and stay out of their way?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here," he said, begrudgingly. He didn't believe that their mom had a right to be there. But he also hadn't told Johnny what Gerald had told him about Shannon knowing about what he was doing to Laura so he could understand why he did. "But you tell her to stay the hell away from me."

Johnny just shook his head. It wasn't the time to get into it with Robby.

"She's awake," he said, stepping into the waiting room.

"Thank God." Genuine relief washed over Shannon's face. "She's okay?"

"I don't know," he answered. "All I know is she woke up, then panicked and they rushed Robby and me out and haven't' told us anything else."

Shannon covered her face with her hands for a moment, then took a deep breath. "How did this happen? Why would someone want to do that to her?"

"That doesn't matter right now," he said. "Come and see her."

"She won't want to see me," she answered.

"Yes, she will," he replied. "She's way more forgiving than we deserve. She'll want you. And even if she doesn't you're still going to be there."

She followed him back to Laura's room. Robby moved to the other side of the hall and glared at her. She looked down at her shoes.

"She's awake," Ali said, joining them in the hallway. "She knows where she is but she doesn't remember what happened. That's common with a concussion. She may not remember most of yesterday. We're going to leave the breathing tube in until we see that her breathing is stable, so she can't talk but she does understand what's happening. She wants to see you."

Robby practically ran to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he said over and over. When he let her go she put her hand over his lips and shook her head. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She didn't know what happened. All the nurses and Dr. Ali would say was that she'd been hurt but she knew Robby had nothing to do with it. Robby would let himself get hurt before he would let her be hurt. It was so frustrating, not being able to talk. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey, no," he said, wiping them away. "You'll tell me later. Don't cry."

She nodded and choked back a sob.

"Hey, Kiddo," Johnny said, in the softest voice she'd ever heard him use. "You had us all worried." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She grabbed his arm wanting him to stay close. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, but she still felt panicked and on edge and some of the fear and panic receded when he was near.

She looked at Shannon and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mom was there. Her mom did love her. Just as quickly, the panic began to rise in her again as she looked behind Shannon. Gerald was going to be furious. Was he with her mom? He was going to kill her. She was causing so much trouble. She clutched Johnny's arm. He wouldn't let Gerald hurt her. As soon as that tube was out of her throat she was going to tell him everything. She just had to make him stay with her until then. He started to step back so that Shannon could hug her but she refused to let go of his hand, pulling him back to her, shaking her head. She didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay," he said, looking up at Shannon. "It's just mom. She wants to see you."

Laura shook her head again. He didn't understand. It was never just mom anymore.  _He_  never let her be alone anymore. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could.

Shannon watched them for a moment then turned and ran out of the room.

"Shannon!" Johnny called after her.

"Let her go," Robby said. "Good riddance."

"Stop it," Johnny warned him.

"Whatever," Robby rolled his eyes before looking back at Laura. "It's okay, Lou. You're going to be fine."

Johnny pulled her hand from his and put it on Robby's. "Here. Robby's here. I'm going to go talk to mom. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded uncertainly. Robby was with her. Robby wouldn't let anyone else hurt her.

"Don't worry," Robby said, leaning close to her. "Gerald is gone. He's never coming back. He'll never hurt you again. Dad made sure of that."

Laura blinked. Robby sounded proud of Dad. She wasn't sure if she trusted what he was saying but he never sounded proud of Daddy so it must be true. She relaxed a bit but didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

"Shannon! What the hell?!" Johnny demanded when he caught up to her.

"What, Johnny?"

"You just walk out? What was that?"

"She was terrified of me," Shannon replied. "She doesn't want me there."

"She's not terrified of you," he tried to explain. "She was looking for that asshole."

"And who brought him around?" She asked. "She doesn't want me. She never wanted me. She only wants you."

"She's always wanted you, you just couldn't see it. Yeah, you fucked up, but you don't get to feel sorry for yourself this time," he snapped.

"I just can't, Johnny." She twisted on her heels and bit her nails. "They hate me. Both of them."

"They don't hate you. Robby is mad. Get used to it, he can stay angry longer than anyone I know, but he will get over it. Eventually. Maybe. But Laura isn't mad. She doesn't even remember what happened to her. She's scared and she's hurt but she still wants you," he stopped and sighed. "They don't hate you yet. But if you walk away from them now, you might as well keep on walking." He stared at her for a long moment as if expecting her to make a decision right then. "Whatever." He shook his head and went back to Laura's side.

Mom hated her. She'd left her. Laura knew she would. Her mom had never cared about her. She was just the child she got stuck with when Daddy left. Robby said that Daddy had taken care of Gerald. That he was never coming back. Aisha must have told him. Her cheeks flushed with shame. Now everyone knew. Everyone. No wonder mom hated her. She'd really like Gerald and he'd been nice to mom. Mom had been happy when he was around. She had been around when he was around.

"It's okay," Robby said, hugging her again. "They'll be back. Dad has barely left you all night. Even when they wouldn't let him be in here, he stood in the hallway and watched you. Mom's been here all night too."

"Hey, Lou-lou," Johnny said, coming back into the room.

"See? I told you," Robby tried to smile for her sake.

"Hey, Baby." Shannon stopped in the doorway, still unsure of herself.

If Laura could have smiled, she would have. Johnny stepped back and held his hand out to her. He hadn't expected her to come back so soon. Maybe she had listened to what he said.

"Hey, Baby," she said again, leaning down to kiss Laura's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry."

Robby rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest but didn't say anything. He could keep the peace for Laura's sake. She seemed so happy to see their mom, he wasn't going to ruin it for her. She didn't need to know the truth about their mom yet.

* * *

Laura still slept on and off all day. Shannon went home to take a shower and get some sleep. Johnny made Robby go with Dutch to get some lunch.

"You serious about helping Trey?" Robby asked Dutch when they sat down with their burgers and fries. He needed to know and didn't feel like mincing his words today.

"If he wants help," Dutch shrugged. "He seems like a good kid who just hasn't had a very good life."

"Trey seems like a good kid?" Robby questioned. "He's a dope dealing thief."

"Couldn't the same have been said for you a few months ago?" Dutch asked.

Robby shrugged. He didn't know how much he wanted to admit to this guy. "How do you know my dad?"

"I went to high school with him and we took karate together," Dutch answered.

"So why haven't you been around like Uncle Bobby and Tommy?" he asked.

Dutch sighed, "Um..., I lost my son. I couldn't take the memories here, so I moved. New place. New memories."

"Did it work?"

Dutch shook his head. "No. Some things just stick with you. But leaving behind bad things, bad influences, did."

"Is that what you want to do for Trey?"

"Something like that," Dutch answered. "He didn't leave you last night. He called LaRusso, got you some help. He pulled that guy off you."

"Several times," Robby agreed.

"Good friends are hard to come by. I hate to see you lose one to prison, cause that's where he's headed if he doesn't change."

"How would you know that?" Robby snapped.

"Because I was him," Dutch said. "I may have had money, but I never knew my dad and my mom spent more time in bars than she did at home. I know where I was headed and he doesn't look like he's far from it himself."

"You were a dope dealing thief?" Robby smirked.

"No. I was an asshole who knew how to hurt people. So I did," Dutch replied. "I didn't need to steal so I had to get attention another way."

"Would you have really hit my dad last night?"

He nodded. "If I needed too."

"Why not let him kill that asshole? I would have," Robby admitted.

"Your dad kept me from ruining my life once, just felt like I needed to do the same," Dutch replied.

Robby nodded, then said, "You know, if you're just playing do-gooder with Trey, then don't. He's got enough shit in his life without false hope and it's going to be a lot harder to get him to change than it was for me."

"I know what I'm getting into," he assured him. "Now eat before your dad thinks I kidnapped you."

* * *

When Robby got back to the hospital, Laura was sitting up in the bed, without the breathing tube and it seemed like half the wires. He gave a relieved smile and went over to hug her.

"Robby," she whispered, finally able to talk again. "I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside her. Her voice sounded strange and muffled since she couldn't open her mouth very much but it was still the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard.

"Daddy and Uncle Bobby told me what happened," she said.

Robby clenched his fist. So that was why dad had been so insistent that he leave the hospital for a while. He turned to go off on Johnny but stopped. Maybe his dad and Uncle Bobby had been right. If Laura truly didn't remember what had happened to her, then his memories were not the ones to put in her head. He didn't even want them in his own head. He had thought she was dead when he saw her so much so that even Mr. LaRusso telling him that she wasn't didn't register for the first few seconds.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

"No." She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is yelling at you and Mr. LaRusso. I don't even remember talking to Uncle Bobby or Aunt Barbara before I got home and apparently I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Robby told her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You asked me a million times and I didn't tell you," she replied. "I wouldn't be here if I'd just told you. I wouldn't be causing so much trouble."

"You were scared," he replied. "We understand, don't we, Dad?" He looked pointedly at him.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, standing up and hugging both of his children. "And you're not causing any trouble. I don't want to hear that again."

"Okay, okay," Laura smiled. "Enough mushy stuff. I'm going back to sleep."

"We'll be here when you wake up," Robby said, letting her go.

"Both of us," Johnny added, kissing her cheek.

Laura smiled and slipped her hand in Robby's as she closed her eyes. She still had a million questions and that panic still hadn't completely left but she had Dad and Robby and they were speaking to each other so that was enough for now. She was safe for now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun.
> 
> A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Robby and Laura.

"Laura! You're awake! I mean, Mom told me you were awake, but you're really awake!" Mac practically bounced across the room to hug her friend, crawling up in the bed beside her to hold her tighter. "I was so worried! We all were." She motioned to Aisha, Miguel, and Hawk who was waiting by the door shyly as though he wasn't sure if he should be there.

"Quit hogging her," Aisha said, pushing Mac back so she could hug Laura herself. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay. Everyone is."

"Welcome back," Miguel smiled, hugging her. "Demetri wanted to come but he had his Calculus final this morning. He says he'll skip with us tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," she smiled. "That sounds like Demetri."

Miguel looked back at Hawk who hadn't left his spot by the door. He motioned for him to come over, but Hawk looked at Laura, then at Robby, then back at the floor, and shook his head.

"It's okay, Hawk," Laura said.

He winced, that name coming from her lips cut through him like a blade. Laura had never called him Hawk. She'd always seen him through that facade. He didn't like her calling him that.

"Lou. Really?" Robby's voice was heavy with warning.

"It's okay," she assured him.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be back when your friends are gone." He stood up. Pushing Miguel aside, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Text me if you need me." Johnny noticed that he also not so accidentally shoved Hawk with his shoulder as he walked by him.

"He's not nearly as mean as he pretends he is," she smiled at Hawk but he wasn't scared. He was ashamed. Ashamed of how he had acted to Laura and of what he'd done to Robby. He looked up and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Laura."

"It's okay," she replied.

"No, it's not. I was being an asshole to you and you didn't deserve that," he said.

"You kind of was," she nodded.

"Look, I know we can't go back to what we were, but we were friends before that," Hawk said, shifting from foot to foot. "I was hoping that maybe we could be friends again."

"Always," she smiled and reached to hug him, placing a kiss on his cheek when he let go.

"I've spent more time in this place than I care to remember," Hawk said, pulling a well-loved teddy bear from his backpack. "And this guy was with me every time. He's good company for this place. He doesn't eat much and won't complain when you watch the same movie twelve times."

"I love it," she grinned, reaching for the bear. "I'll take good care of him." She hugged the bear, then read the signature on the back of its shirt. "No way! Jax Wimbly gave you this?" Jax Wimbly had been the guy who played the wimpy, geeky kid in the nineties who had blossomed into a full-on heartthrob in the 2000's and had become the tough guy all the girls drooled over now.

"Yeah," he shrugged, dismissively. "Mom and he were working on a show together when I was born."

"You know you're never getting this back, right?" She hugged it again.

"Maybe one day," he smiled.

"Jax Wimbly actually held this," she replied, still grinning. "I'm keeping it. It's mine forever now."

"Well, you know, he's held me too," Hawk grinned, hitting that line between Hawk and Eli perfectly. "Just saying."

Laura laughed, then grabbed her sides. "Eli," she groaned. "I have broken ribs. I can't laugh."

"Sorry." He tried to look contrite but couldn't quite stop the smile that was spreading across his face at having found his way back to being Eli to her.

"Okay," Johnny said. "You all do have to go to school. You can come by in the afternoons. No more skipping school."

"Yes, Sensei," Aisha, Hawk, and Miguel said in unison.

"I'll be back this afternoon," Mac promised, hugging Laura again.

"Um..., Sensei, I hate to ask," Miguel started, rubbing his neck nervously. "But everyone was wondering when we would be having class again? I mean, we know not anytime soon, but with the end of school and some people leaving town and everything...,"

The dojo. The tournament. Kreese. Johnny hadn't even thought about it since he'd left there Sunday night. He sighed, "Next week, maybe. I'll let you know."

Miguel nodded. "I'll let everyone know."

They said there goodbyes, promising to come back the next day.

Robby was in the waiting room, playing on his phone. Hawk hesitated at the door.

"Come on," Miguel said. "We need to get to school. You heard Sensei."

"No, man," Hawk waved him off. "I need to do this."

"Don't be surprised if he decks you," Miguel shrugged but followed him over.

"Robby?" Hawk said, rather timidly for his recent demeanor.

"Yeah?" Robby looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Look, man, I just want to apologize," Hawk said.

"Why? Because you think it'll get you back in my sister's good graces? It won't," Robby said.

"It has nothing to do with Laura."

"Yeah, right," Robby scoffed. "I saw how you were looking at her during the tournament. You fucked up and you know it."

"Yeah, I do know it, but I'm serious. Whatever happens between Lou and me happens, but I still apologize," Hawk insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to become the kind of person who could do something like that," he cried, swinging his arm towards the ICU. "That kind of violence..," he shuddered, then shook his head, and rubbed his lip. "I'm sorry, man."

Robby stared at him for a long moment, as though he was trying to decide if Hawk was telling the truth or feeding him a line. Finally, he stood up and held out his hand. "That does kind of put a stupid karate tournament back into perspective, doesn't it?"

"And smartass comments about haircuts," Hawk nodded, shaking his hand.

"And trying to impress girls," Miguel added, impressed with Hawk's apology, maybe there was still some of Eli left in him. He hadn't meant to apologize here and now but it just seemed like the time. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. And your dad didn't tell us to do that stuff. In fact, he told me not to fight dirty, but I didn't listen."

"He did?" Robby looked shocked.

"Yeah, that was all me," Miguel admitted. "And I'm sorry."

Robby nodded and shook his hand. "Good to know."

They weren't friends and maybe they would never be, but they weren't enemies anymore either.

* * *

Robby was helping Daniel and Sam clean up after dinner when Laura's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Is Laura available?" A timid voice asked to his gruff 'hello.'

"Who is this?" he practically growled.

"Um.., Xander Stone. Look, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.., I can...I can call back later if this is a bad time."

"Oh, Xander, right," Robby said, dropping the hostility. "This is her brother. Laura's.." he paused. What did he say? He didn't want to say too much. "Laura's been in an accident," he finally settled on.

"Oh, Dude, is she going to be okay?" Xander asked.

Robby was slightly shocked. The guy actually sounded concerned, even though he'd just met Laura two days before. "It's pretty serious but they think she'll be okay. I'm just keeping her phone for her until she's clear-headed enough to use it."

"Well, um.., tell her I hope she gets better soon," Xander said, totally thrown off. After she hadn't answered his call the day before, he almost hadn't tried again, thinking she was blowing him off. He never expected something like this.

"Hey, um.., it's going to be a while before she can talk on the phone. She has a broken jaw. Why don't you shoot her some texts and I'll show them to her when I go back to the hospital tomorrow," Robby said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Xander said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Robby hung up to see both Daniel and Sam staring at him. "What?" He shrugged. "I like him better than the guy with the mohawk."

"Xander Stone? The guy from Topanga?" Daniel asked. "He's a great fighter."

"Yeah. Apparently, after their match, he asked her out," he laughed.

"Wait, is he the guy with the long hair?" Sam asked, nodding her approval. "Go Laura. He's cute."

"Sam! I don't want to hear that," Daniel complained.

"Love you, Daddy," she grinned.

"Finish the dishes," Daniel replied, tossing her a dish towel. "I think I'm going to go have a nice, big glass of wine."

* * *

Mac was true to her word, coming back after school and climbing up in bed with Laura, showing her all the well wishes from friends on her phone.

"Counselor Blatt told everyone that you had an accident. But then she turned it into an assembly about child abuse, so.., you know how that is. The dance team is going to come to visit as soon as you are out of ICU. They wanted to come today but I told them you can't have a lot of visitors in the ICU," Mac said.

"Great," Laura said, glumly. "Now, everyone knows."

"So?" Mac shook her head indignantly. "It's not like you did anything, Lou. And look, no one even thinks that. See how many people wanted to tell you something?" She started playing video after video of their friends giving well wishes. The dance team. All the Cobra Kai kids, she and Miguel had even gone to the middle school to get a message from Bert. Kids in her classes.

Watching the two girls, Johnny could definitely tell that Mac was Ali's daughter. She had the same hair and mannerisms. She was quick to smile and get excited, just like Ali had been at her age.

Robby left after five saying that he was going to eat and get some sleep, making Johnny promise to call him if Laura needed him. The girls had gotten quiet, watching some show on tv and Johnny started to feel the fatigue of the last few days pulling at him as he started to doze off.

He awoke to the sound of Ali talking to Mac.

"Come on, Sweetie, time to go," Ali said, walking over to the bed and kissing Laura's forehead. "How are you feeling, Darling?"

"Bored," Laura replied, smiling at her. "Can't you and Mac stay a little while longer?"

"Well," Ali hedged, then looked at Johnny who was rubbing his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate in days. Probably because he hadn't. "Sure," she said to the girls before reaching out and pushing Johnny's hair back from his face. "You look like you could use some coffee."

"Or about a week's worth of sleep," he replied, yawning.

"Well, I can get coffee," she offered with a grin. "Sleep is on you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

When she came back with two cups of coffee, Mac and Laura were engrossed in their show again, Laura leaning against Mac, looking not far from sleep herself.

"I hope you still like it black," Ali whispered, handing a cup to Johnny.

"Hot is all that's required right now," he replied.

"Well..," she sighed, making a so-so gesture with her hand. "Hot-ish." She sat down beside him. "How are you holding up?"

He held his hand up and made the same sign back at her. She squeezed his hand and didn't let go when he dropped it back to his knee.

"You have to take care of yourself, Johnny," she said, softly. "You can't take care of Lou if you're running on empty."

He nodded. "Thanks," he said. "For everything. I don't know what I would have done, waiting for her to wake up, without you. I was losing my mind."

"Glad I could help," she smiled, looking into his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. "I'd do anything for Lou." She avoided looking back at him by pretending to be interested in the show the girls were watching but she could feel Johnny still staring at her.

After a while, Mac looked over at their parents, then smiled. "They're holding hands," she whispered in Laura's ear. "Look but don't look."

Yeah, that was going to be easier said than done. Lou could barely move without help, but she managed to turn her head, ever so slightly towards Johnny and Ali, then looked back at Mac and squeezed her hand. Both girls broke out in smiles. That was just.. like the cutest thing they'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading!


	32. Chapter 32

 

On the third day, everything had hit Laura hard.  Pain, fever, memories, anxiety, and fear all at once.  She had spiked a fever during the night that had made her irritable and restless.  Carmen had given her medicine, tried bathing her face with cool clothes, removing the blankets from the bed, everything she could think of but Laura was still restless.  The medicine finally took over and she fell asleep, but it seemed to Johnny that as soon as he started to relax and drift off to sleep, she started crying for Robby without even really being awake.  Robby.  Not him.  That was a knife in his heart, but he got up and stumbled over to the bedside.

“Shh..., Baby, Daddy's here,” he whispered, rubbing her head.  “No one can hurt you now.”

“Daddy,” she mumbled, grabbing his arm and seeming to relax.  Well, maybe she did still believe in him.  He stayed there all night.

“Johnny, have you even left since Sunday night?” Ali asked when she came in the next morning. 

He shook his head. 

“Is it going to do me any good to give you the 'take care of yourself' speech again?”

He shook his head.  “Probably not.  If she's crying, then I'm going to be here to stop her.  She's been crying for Robby all night.”

She could tell that was bothering him.  She put her hand on his back.  “She's out for now.  Come have some breakfast with me.”

“What if she wakes up?”

“I'll have Carmen page me. We’ll just be in the cafeteria,” she assured him.  “Johnny, you have to leave this room.  When I got them to wave the rules so you and Robby could stay with her past visiting hours, I didn't know that you would never leave.”

“I've left,” he shrugged. 

“Going out in the hall to talk to Dutch for ten minutes doesn't constitute leaving,” she smiled back.  “Come and have breakfast.  We can even invite Dutch.”

“I don't want to share you with him,” Johnny grinned.  “Besides, he went to Tommy's to get some sleep.”

“It's great that you all are still friends,” she laughed.  “Does that mean you're coming with me?”

“It might be nice to see what twenty feet away from this room looks like.”

“I'll tell Carmen,” Ali said, leaving the room before he could change his mind.

Ten minutes later Ali and Johnny were sitting down at a table in the cafeteria when her phone rang.  She looked at it and sighed before answering it.  “Hello, Greg...No, I can't make Mackenzie talk to you...I don't know...maybe you should have thought about that before you brought your mistress to our house.... she just needs time...Well, I guess she needs two school years...Look, the boys are coming out to see me when school is out maybe they can convince her...You know what, Greg?  The greatest thing about divorcing you is I don't have to listen to you bitch.  Fix your relationship with your daughter yourself.”  She hung up and looked up slightly embarrassed. 

“You okay?” Johnny asked, concerned.

She nodded.  “Mac was supposed to go visit her father over summer vacation and now she doesn't want to and he's convinced that it's my doing.”

“Why doesn't she want to go see him?”

“The way she found out about...everything leading up to our divorce wasn't the nicest,” she sighed. 

“Oh.”  He took a bite of his eggs.  “He was having an affair?”

She nodded.  “And Mac walked in on him in a... compromising position.  After that...well, I wasn't going to stay and let my daughter think that was how things were supposed to be... You know, like I did.”

“I'm sorry.”  He reached out to hold her hand.

“It's okay,” she shrugged, swallowing hard.  “We need to talk about you.  You have to take care of yourself.  When Laura’s mother gets here, I want you to go home and get some sleep,” she paused and grinned.  “And a shower wouldn't hurt either.”

He laughed lightly.  “Well, I wouldn't object to a shower or even just some clean clothes, but I don't think her mother is coming today.  She didn't come yesterday.”

That shocked Ali.  She had just assumed she'd missed her.  She couldn't imagine not staying if one of her children were in the hospital, much less not even visiting.  She took a deep breath.  “Johnny, can I ask you, what happened there?  She... I'm sure she's just upset about Laura, but….”

Johnny shook his head.  “No.  It's okay.  I know she and Laura don't really connect.  Laura's birth was hard on her and it wasn't a good time for us, either.  Just a lot of things at once and Shannon just kind of shut down for a while.  She's better now, but she and Laura just never...,” he shrugged again.  “She loves her, she just doesn't know how to show it, I guess.”

Ali nodded.  So that was why Laura was so affection starved.  A distant mother and a mostly estranged father.  Poor girl.  And no wonder that Robby was so protective of her as well.  She changed the subject.  “It was crazy seeing all you guys the other day.  I had run into Jimmy here at the hospital, but I hadn't seen the others since graduation.  Mom told me that Bobby and Barbara were married, but other than that, I kind of fell off the map here.  Oh, and my dad used to buy his Mercedes from Daniel.  I always hoped he overcharged him because of how awful he was to him when we were growing up.”

“I hope he did too.  Sorry.  But your dad was a jerk.”  Johnny laughed.

“I should be insulted by that, but I guess you know as well as I do that it was true,” she shrugged.

“You know, if you ever need to talk about stuff, I can listen,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.  “I can't give advice because you see how fucked up my life is, but I can listen.”

“That's what I always liked about you,” she smiled.  “It's what I missed.  Having someone to listen and not try to fix things.  Some things you just need to fix by yourself.”

“And some things just can't be fixed,” he replied.

“That too,” she agreed.  “So, tell me about Miguel.  My daughter seems rather smitten with him.  I feel like I should know more than that he has brown eyes and darling dimples.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready to go to the hospital?” Daniel asked Robby when he came into the kitchen the next morning. 

“I.., I thought I would go to my Dad's apartment first,” he replied, taking the plate Amanda handed him and sitting down at the table.  “I know Laura would like some of her own things and I'm sure Dad would like some clean clothes.”

“That'll be nice,” Amanda smiled.  “How is Laura doing?”

Robby shrugged.  “They're keeping her pretty doped up so she sleeps a lot.  Which is probably good because she's already going stir crazy when she's awake.  There is only so much bad TV you can watch.  Once she is out of ICU she can have more visitors, but Dr. Schwarber says she has to have some more surgeries before she can go to a regular room.  She said maybe next week.”

“Let us know if there is anything they need,” Amanda said, patting his shoulders, then to Daniel.  “I'll see you at the dealership.”

“I’m sure they’d both like some things from home,” Daniel said.  “We’ll leave after you eat breakfast.”

An hour later, they pulled up at the Reseda Inn Apartments.  It wasn’t much different from the South Seas that Daniel could see, except there was a fountain where the pool should be.  He got out and started to follow Robby, but Robby stopped him.

“I’ll be right back if you want to wait,” Robby said, kindly but firmly.  That was fine with Daniel.  He didn’t want to invade Johnny’s privacy any more than he already had.  If Robby needed help, he’d ask for it.  He leaned against his car and waited.

“Hey, Man, you with Robby Lawrence?” A tall man with dark hair approached him.

Daniel nodded.  He hadn’t thought about the fact that Robby was Robby Lawrence, but he guessed that he was.  “I am.”

“Tamar Jones,” the man held out his hand.

“Daniel LaRusso,” he replied, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Tamar smiled.  “I recognize you from TV.”

“Yeah,” Daniel looked down and blushed.

“Are you taking Robby to see his dad and his sister?”

Daniel nodded.

“Well, listen, this whole thing is rotten business,” Tamar said, running a hand through his hair.  “That little girl is the sweetest child.  I hope that bastard rots in jail.”  He pulled some cash out of his pocket.  “Can you give this to Johnny?  It’s not much, but maybe it can buy him some meals or something.  Wish we could do more.  Tell him I said don’t worry about it, just don’t make a big deal, okay?  He’ll know what I’m talking about.”

“I’ll make sure he gets it,” Daniel said, slightly surprised.

“Have you known Johnny long?”

“I went to school with him, but we haven’t really kept in touch,” he replied, uncomfortably.  “Robby works for me.”

Tamar nodded.  “Is the girl going to be okay?”

“According to Robby, she’s going to have a long recovery, but she will be okay,” Daniel answered.

“That’s good.”  Before he could say anything else, an elderly lady approached them. 

“Tamar,” she said.  “Are you going to try to go see Mr. Lawrence at the hospital?”

He shook his head.  “Carmen says Laura is in ICU and Johnny isn’t leaving her side.  I was going to wait until I could see them.”

“Oh, well, I was going to ask you to take this for me,” she held up a bag.  “I meant to catch Carmen but she works such late hours, I missed her.”

“Mr. LaRusso, here, is taking Robby to the hospital though,” Tamar said, gesturing to him.

“Would you mind?” she asked, holding the bag and a ten-dollar bill out to him.  “It’s not a lot, but maybe it’ll help and a little pretty for Laura.  She’s going to need some in that place.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied.  “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“No,” she shook her head but smiled.  “He’ll probably act like an asshole, that seems to be his default when people are nice, but he deserves some help.  Tell him we’re all praying for that girl.”

After the third person approached them, Daniel had to ask, “What is this all about?”

“He doesn’t let anyone thank him.  Now, he can’t refuse,” Tamar shrugged.

“Thank him for what?”  Daniel was still confused.

Tamar smiled.  “Seems you only know Jackass Johnny.  Let me tell you a story.  When my partner, Nate and I first moved in here, some neighborhood bigots decided to ‘welcome’ us by spray painting homophobic slurs all over our apartment door and walls.  It wouldn’t wash off.  We called management about painting over them, but they said there was nothing they could do.  We came home from work the next evening and everything had been painted over.  We thought management had a change of heart, until I saw Johnny had paint on his arm.  When I confronted him, he said, ‘yeah whatever, don’t worry about it.  Don’t make a big deal.’  He said he didn’t want his kids reading that shit, but by that point, his kids only came over once or twice a year.  Mrs. Cortez,” he pointed at the bag.  “Last cold snap, she couldn’t afford to turn on her gas for heat.  Johnny brought her a space heater that he said he never used anymore and didn’t have room for.  Nate found the brand-new box in the dumpster a few days later.  And the Diaz boy, well, Johnny kept him from getting his ass curb stomped by some punks at school.  This complex is full of single mothers and people on fixed incomes.  Our managers are shit.  For a lot of the tenants, fixing a leaking sink, or broken car, or turning on the heat means going without food or medicine, or gas money to get to work for a while.  Johnny does what he can.  And if you try to thank him, he says ‘yeah, whatever, just don’t talk about it, don’t make a big deal’.  He acts like an asshole and tries to repel everyone, but just about everyone in this building can tell you about the time Lawrence saved their butts.”

Daniel nodded, taking in this new information as Robby emerged from the apartment. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Sis,” Robby smiled.  “How are you feeling?”  He looked warily at the monitor that had been off the day before and was back on. 

She shrugged.

“She’s not having the best morning,” Johnny replied, looking up at him.  “She has a fever.”

“I’m sorry, Lou-Lou,” he said, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her forehead. 

“I want to go home, Brother,” she whimpered.

“I know,” he replied, softly.  “But you have to stay here and get better, okay?”

She nodded weakly. 

“Look, I brought you your laptop and some things from Dad’s place,” he said, holding up a bag.  “And Dad, I brought you some clean clothes.”

“Thanks,” Johnny smiled, touched that Robby had thought about him.

“Mr. LaRusso would like to talk to you.  He’s in the waiting room,” he said

As Johnny left, Robby pulled Laura’s phone out of his pocket. 

“You don’t remember much from Sunday, do you remember Xander Stone?” he grinned.

She nodded.  “He asked me out.”

“He told me.”

“You talked to him?”

Robby nodded this time.  “He called you and I answered your phone.  I told him that you’d been in an accident and that you couldn’t talk but he should text you.  And he did.  And he texted me.  We’ve talked a little bit.  He’s a nice guy.”

“He is,” Laura smiled.

“You should text him back,” he said, handing her the phone.  “But first, we’re going to watch a movie and you’re going to rest. He should be in school anyway.”

“That’s all I do,” she complained.

“That’s what you need to do,” he countered, setting up her laptop and laying down beside her.  Five minutes into the movie, she had fallen into a sound sleep.

* * *

 

“Well, Sweetheart, you have to take the bus today,” Dutch was saying into his phone.  “I know Grandpa usually takes you to school, but I’m still with my friend…, I don’t know when I’m going to be home.  His little girl is still very hurt.  I’ll be home soon…  Yes, and I’ll drive you to school again…, Okay.  I love you too, Darling…, Bye-bye.”  He looked up to see Daniel staring at him.

“What is it, Danielle?”

“Nothing,” Daniel grinned.  “Just didn’t know you could talk like that.  Not even one curse word.”

“It’s my granddaughter,” he shrugged.  “Not some skinny punk from New Jersey.”

“Yeah,” Daniel laughed.

“Whatever,” Dutch dismissed him but there wasn’t even any disdain in his voice.

“You wanted to see me?” Johnny said, approaching them. 

“Here,” Daniel said, holding out the cash and bag from Johnny’s neighbors.  “Your neighbors wanted me to give you this.”

“Why?” Johnny questioned.

“Because they like Laura and you’re an asshole who won’t let people thank you for helping them,” he replied.  “What’s the problem?  Afraid someone might think you’re a decent person?”

“Afraid I’ll have to talk to jerkoffs from New Jersey,” Johnny replied.

“You two really have to let the New Jersey thing go,” he smirked.  “Anyway, just wanted to make sure you were cool with Robby staying with Amanda and I for a while, and that you’ll be okay with it, when and if he wants to come back to work.”

Johnny was quiet for a minute, then said, “If he wants to work for you, I don’t have a problem with it.  It’s better than hanging out with those jackholes he was hanging out with before.”

“Great compliment there,” Daniel smirked.  “I’ll talk to him about it tonight.  I just wanted your blessing first.”

Later, Daniel was sitting in his office, staring at the computer screen, but not really seeing it.

“Want to talk about it?” Amanda asked, walking into the office and sitting on the desk.

“I found out that Johnny helps the people in his neighborhood,” he said.  “He’s still a dick.   But maybe he’s not as bad as he used to be.”

“It’s hard to admit people aren’t always what you think they are, isn’t it?” she smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah.  Between that and hearing Dutch sweet talk his granddaughter into going to school, I can’t believe I was ever afraid of those guys,” he smiled back.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she replied.  “Keep talking about them like that and they’ll be trying to kick your ass again.”

He laughed.  “Probably.  On the plus side, Johnny gave permission for Robby to keep working here, so we need to look into how to make that legal.”

“Already on it,” she replied, leaning over to kiss him before going back to her office.

* * *

 

Shannon did show up that day, but it wasn’t until that evening.  When she walked into the room, she had to stop for a moment, shocked at the scene in front of her.

Laura was in bed, of course, and that Mac girl was laying beside her.  Robby was sitting on the other side of the bed, holding her hand while the three of them were watching some show on TV.  Johnny and the doctor were sitting on the sofa, talking quietly with their heads bent close together.  They looked like a family.  All blonde haired and blue eyed.  Even Robby, though he had her darker hair and green eyes, looked happy and relaxed like he belonged.

Shannon suddenly felt lost and lonely.  She would have left if Laura hadn’t seen her.

“Mom!” Laura smiled.  “You came!”

“I’m here, Baby,” she smiled in return.

Johnny and Ali looked up guiltily and slid away from each other slightly. 

“Come on,” Ali said to Mac, standing up.  “Let’s go, Sweetheart, and let Laura visit with her mom. We’ll see them tomorrow,”  She kissed Laura’s head, then told Shannon, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yes,” Shannon replied, coldly.  If this blonde Doctor thought she was going to use her daughter to steal Johnny, she had another thought coming.

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Child death mentioned again**** (Not Laura)

* * *

"I talked to your Dad this morning," Daniel told Robby as they were cleaning up from dinner that night. "He says that he's okay with you continuing to work at the dealership if you still want to."

"Yeah, sure," Robby shrugged, as though it was no big deal, but he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"But there is going to be some new rules," Daniel said. "First, as we've already talked about. You have to stay away from all drugs. Full stop. No exceptions. You have to go to school. I don't care if it's North Hills, West Valley, or somewhere else, but you're too smart to not get some type of diploma. I won't bore you with statistics, but just trust me that life is a lot easier with a diploma than without. And that's coming from the guy who used his college tuition money to start a business that went belly up almost as fast as I had put down the money. Second, and for the not so fun part, you won't be able to drive the cars anymore. I hate to do that, but our insurance just will not cover a sixteen-year-old driving hundred-thousand-dollar cars."

"I understand," Robby said, solemnly.

"And finally, you can't work as much as you were," he said. "It's against child labor laws. I know why you were doing it, and I don't fault you for that, but it just..., it just can't happen like that anymore." He took a sip of his wine and stared intently at the boy in front of him, trying to decide if he should say more. "You were in a pretty tough spot, weren't you?"

Robby shrugged. "Not as tough as Lou."

"No, I guess not," Daniel agreed. He took a deep breath, then decided to tell Robby something he'd only ever told Amanda. "Robby, what happened to your sister wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself." He held up a hand, stopping the protest forming on Robby's lips. "I know, I know, what do I know about it? Well, I don't have a sister, but I do have a mother. I told you that my father died when I was just a kid. A few years later, my mom started dating this guy. He was a great guy. He took my mom out a lot. She was always smiling. Sometimes they'd take me along to movies, ballgames, all the things my mom could never afford on her own. He taught me how to play basketball, helped me with my homework, stuff like that. Then he moved in with us and for the first time since my Dad had gotten sick, my mom didn't have to work herself to exhaustion just to keep the lights on and food in the cabinets. Sounds like a great guy, right?"

Robby scoffed and shook his head. "Kid of a single mom since I was four. The nicer a guy is in the beginning

the bigger dick they'll be in the end."

"Well, at twelve, I didn't have your years of experience and I thought was he pretty great guy," Daniel smirked, before turning serious again. "Until he hit me. I don't even remember what I had done. Not something that deserved that reaction I'm sure because I remember that for days after, I tried to figure out what I had done to make such a nice guy do something like that until I had convinced myself that it was no big deal, that I shouldn't even say anything to anyone. Then it happened again and again. But between each time, he was such a nice guy, and he loved my mom and she was taken care of, so who was I to mess that up for her? I could have told someone. Uncle Lou or one of Mom's brothers, they would have put a stop to it. I knew they would have. But I thought I could handle it, that if I could just stay out of trouble, watch my mouth and temper, keep my room clean, and all that, then he wouldn't have a reason to smack me around and my mom could stay happy and cared for. Guys like that, they know what they're doing. They know who to target and what to offer. They know how to look good. How to get what they want. That guy knew that if I thought my mom was happy, I wouldn't speak up. The guy your mother was dating, he knew just what to say and do. He knew how to make Laura keep quiet. He knew how to make your mother think he was doing a good thing. And he damn sure knew not to mess with you. It's not their fault and it's not your fault. That guy knew exactly how to play all of you."

Robby shrugged, "I still feel like I should have done something, I knew something was going to happen. That something  _was_  happening. The girl you saw at the competition, that's Laura. Not the scared, nervous girl who doesn't talk or eat and sleeps on my floor. I should have said something, I should have... I don't know. Something."

"To what ends, Robby? Johnny said he asked her, Bobby asked her, Barbara asked her, nearly every adult in that girl's life was begging her to tell them what was going on and she didn't," he said.

"It's not her fault!" Robby interrupted. "She was scared."

"That's not where I was going with this," Daniel said, holding his hands up. "Of course, it isn't her fault. I just meant that, even if you had said something, or done something, she probably would have still denied it, nothing would have changed, except to take you and Johnny out of the picture. And how fast do you think things would have escalated then?"

Robby swallowed hard and nodded but didn't meet Daniel's gaze.

"You did what you could, just by being there." Daniel watched as he tried to process that information, struggling to accept it against the need to have stopped Cooper. He stepped closer and pulled Robby into a hug. After a moment, Robby returned the hug, letting himself be comforted for once.

"What happened with your mom?" Robby asked when he let go.

''Oh, um, turns out the guy was smacking my Mom around, too, and made the mistake of doing it in front of Uncle Lou. That didn't fly with him. Louie might be an idiot, but Uncle Lou..., he was an old school New Jersey Italian. You didn't mess with his family and that went double for his brother's kid & widow. We never saw the bum again," Daniel smiled, wryly.

* * *

Johnny watched the two girls in the bed giggling over Laura's phone. He knew they were talking to that pansy from Topanga. Xander Stone or whatever his name was.

He still wasn't sure what had happened with Hawk. He was pretty sure that it had something to do with that girl at the tournament who had sat with Hawk's dweeb friend and nearly wet her pants every time he scored a point. He decided not to ask. There are some secrets that Dad just doesn't need to know. Like why everything the Topanga boy said was met with smiles and giggles.

He couldn't be mad though. For the first time all week, Lou looked like her usual self, you know, if you could look past all the wires, bruises, and bandages covering her. Johnny was having a really hard time doing that. Every time he looked at her, he felt fear gripping him with icy cold fingers before being replaced with white-hot anger. How does something like this happen?

That bastard. Laura had never hurt anyone and the worst crime she'd committed was being a smart aleck, and Robby had her beat on that one by a clear mile.

So why hadn't the rat bastard taken after Robby too? Not that Johnny wanted that or anything, but he also knew that if Cooper had ever laid a hand on Robby, Robby would have ripped it off, then gone straight to Bobby with the bruises to have the jerk picked up.

It hurt that neither of his children had trusted him enough to tell him what was going on, or in Robby's case, what he thought was going on. If he'd known, he would have stopped it. He would have protected them. Or maybe not.

He thought back to the night of Laura's dance performance and Robby begging him to just take them and leave. Sure, Robby had meant just for that night, maybe for that weekend, but he should have listened. He should have taken them and ran so far away that Shannon or that slimeball would have never found them again.

Why had he ignored such a big red flag? The guy had literally snatched Laura from his grasp. He should have taken them and run, but no. He chose the pussy way of waiting for someone else to handle his problems for him. Look what waiting for the law had cost them.

He knew Laura wasn't doing as well as she should have been. He could see it in the worried expressions both Ali and Carmen wore when they looked at the charts and monitors, though they always managed to turn on a smile to Laura and him.

He knew Ali would tell him if he pressed her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was all he could do right now not to go out and finish what he'd started with Cooper, jail or no jail. He just needed five minutes alone with him. He could get himself in jail, no problem. And if it meant Laura could sleep without crying, he'd be happy to stay there after.

Thoughts like that were probably why Dutch hadn't gone home yet, and Bobby refused to tell him anything about the case. They were right, of course, but it was hard to see that when Laura started whimpering, cowering, and calling for Robby in her sleep. Especially when he couldn't wake her and all he could do was murmur that she was safe and other useless things while she fought demons he couldn't see.

Then another memory floated through his mind. One of Laura, sitting on her hands in his Firebird, begging him not to take her home. His stomach rolled as the realization washed over him. Of course, she hadn't wanted to go to Shannon's. She knew what was waiting for her there. And he,  _he_  had delivered her to the bastard and went on about his day.

What kind of father was he? No wonder she cried for Robby and not him.

He had to get out of there, the walls of the little room seemed to be getting tighter and he just wanted to go punch something. Resisting the urge to upset Laura even more by suddenly apologizing for something that happened months ago, he took a deep breath as he stood up.

"Hey, Lou-Lou, I'm going to take a walk," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

He went out to the waiting room. Dutch and Jimmy were talking quietly in a corner. Both looked up and forced smiles.

"Hey, how is Laura?" Dutch asked.

Johnny shrugged. Then in a moment of frustration, turned and punched the wall, causing both men to jump. They scrambled to their feet, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back.

"Johnny, what is it?" Jimmy demanded

"I.., I need a drink," he answered, finally.

Dutch nodded to Jimmy to go get a soda while he sat Johnny down in a chair.

"Want to tell me what happened in the last three hours that took you from 'look at my beautiful, strong daughter' to punching the wall?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered, hotly. "I realized what a shitty father I've been."

Seeing Dutch's questioning look, he sighed and continued. "A few months ago, Laura got into trouble at school and I had to take her home. It wasn't my day, so I had to take her back to Shannon's. She begged me not to, but I didn't get it. I was trying to do the right and legal thing and ended up doing the worst thing for my daughter. Why didn't she tell me what she was afraid of? I delivered her to that bastard,  _I did that_. What kind of father does that?"

Dutch listened as Johnny ranted himself out. They sat quietly for a moment, then Dutch took a deep breath and swore, "Damnit, Johnny!"

He looked at him shocked and surprised.

"Not you, Johnny.  _My Johnny_ ," he clarified quietly. "That was literally the last thought I had about my son before opening the door to cops telling me he was gone."

"I didn't know that," he replied, softly

"Yeah, well," Dutch gave a kind of half a smile. "I've never told anyone that. Not even Melissa. You see, Jon had a set of barbells and weights that I told him to put away before he went out with his friends. Being a fifteen-year-old kid, he didn't, he left them in the family room floor, and in my hurry to get to the door, I kicked one and that thought imprinted itself in my mind and I spent years beating myself up for it. I mean, what kind of father thinks that about their child who just passed away? Until one day I realized, it was the kind of parent who kicks a hundred-pound barbell in the middle of the night. That one act doesn't make me a bad father to Johnny, and you taking Laura home, doing what you thought you were supposed to do, doesn't make you a bad father to her. I didn't have all the information and you didn't either. We do the best we can with what we know. You have to find a way to forgive yourself for not knowing what you didn't know. Because I can promise you that Laura already has."

"You think?"

"I know. You're here now and that's what she'll remember and care about."

"Thanks, my friend," Johnny smiled slightly. "I would ask how you got so smart but instead I'll just say I wish you didn't have to be."

"Yeah, well," Dutch deflected, pulling his flask from his jacket and taking a swig, before handing it over to Johnny who did the same. "I've found my peace and you will too." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, then to change the subject, asked, "Hey, who is that dark headed nurse you know? The hot one?"

"Carmen?" Johnny questioned, wondering what Dutch was on about now.

"Yeah, that's what Jimmy called her," Dutch grinned. "Poor bastard has got the major hots for her."

"Jimmy and Carmen?" Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, she stopped in here to talk to him and the dork could barely string five words together," he laughed in return. "Remember when he liked Mary Mimms back in high school? It was worse than that."

"No shit?"

"No shit," Dutch replied. "I was looking for something to put him out of his misery with."

"What are you talking about? "Jimmy asked, coming back in the room and handing Johnny a soda.

"Your crush on Diaz," Johnny smirked.

Jimmy looked from one man to the other, both trying to hold straight faces.

"Oh, you guys still suck," he declared. "If either of you utters one word to her, I'll strangle you." He flopped down in a chair as the other two lost their battle with the giggles, laughing until they couldn't breathe. It was just what Johnny needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R and R


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun.  
> A/U: Johnny and Shannon have two children. Robby and Laura.

Laura was nervous but hopeful. They were going to do the surgery on her leg and wrist, and if everything went well, she could move to a regular room and get to have more visitors than just her Mom, Dad, Robby, and Mac.

"Will you be with me?" she asked Ali.

"Not this time, Sweetie," Ali replied. "I'm not an orthopedist. I'd be in their way. Don't worry, though, I'll take care of your boys for you," she patted Robby on the back.  Laura saw her mom roll her eyes, but she didn't say anything as Dr. Ali continued, "But I'll be with you in recovery and I'll try to deputize an assistant or two to come back with me."

"Yes, ma’am,” she smiled.

"Hey, look at this." Robby moved closer to the bed.

She looked at the phone in his hand and smiled. 

"Hey Karate girl,

I hope everything goes well

today. I can't wait to see

you!

          ~Xander

“Tell him thank you and that I'll talk to him later tonight," she replied, smiling. "Oh, and text Mac when it’s all over." None of her friends had been able to be there because it was the last day of school and they had finals.

"Will do," he replied, pocketing the phone. He sat down on the bed beside her and held her hand.  It seemed so small and fragile in his. He didn't understand why all the doctors and nurses had decided she was "strong enough" to withstand the surgery now. She still seemed weak and pale to him.

Breakable.

He remembered every single one of those horrible minutes that had passed during her first surgery, not sure if she was going to live or die. He didn't want to ever feel that way again. He wanted to stay beside her through it all and he also wanted to run away and find someplace safe to wait for word if she was okay or not. Some place where he would only hurt himself if she wasn’t. It didn't matter how many times Dr. Schwarber told him it was a routine procedure. This was Laura and she was special, not routine, to him

He knew Mom and Dad wanted to get close to her, wanted to cuddle and talk to her before the nurses came to take her to surgery, but he didn't care. They’d had their chance. It was her and him, like always. He was her big brother and if he'd been a better one, she wouldn't be needing surgery anyway. He'd make it up to her one day, but for now, he'd hold her weak, fragile hand and hope he had enough strength for both.

He stayed there until the nurses made him move.

Dad didn’t say much, just squeezed her hand and kissed her head, promising to be there when she woke up.

Robby could understand that as nearly everything to say sounded like they were saying goodbye and no one wanted to think like that.

Shannon placed a hand against Laura's cheek. "My beautiful, strong girl. It'll be okay."

Laura beamed and turned her cheek to Shannon’s hand, "I'll be okay, Mom. I'm tougher than I look."

Robby's hands clenched in fists. Laura shouldn't be reassuring their mom. Shannon should have been begging for Laura's forgiveness. And not getting it.  He followed the adults out to the waiting room.

All his dad's friends were back. He was surprised that both Mr. and Mrs. LaRusso were there. He patted Johnny’s back as he went to sit with them. He looked around the room, and for just a second, he felt sorry for his mom. He had Ryan, Uncle Bobby, Aunt Barbara, and the Larusso's. Dad had all his friends and Dr. Schwarber by his side. Shannon had no one, but he just couldn’t make himself go sit beside her.  He didn’t want to talk to her, afraid of what he might say if he did.  He did feel better when Aunt B. seemed to notice the disparity and went to sit by Shannon, though.

He felt Laura's phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. 

Hey Queen Cobra,

I just wanted to say I hope

everything goes well today. I

can't wait to be able to see

you again. Everyone is asking

about you.

I miss you, Laura.

                  <3 Eli

"Delete," Robby said to himself as he hit the button.  Sure, the guy was nice enough to apologize for the tournament, but he had still been a jerk to Lou. He knew it was silly and it wouldn't make a difference. Laura would probably still see Skunkhead anyway, but it made him feel better for a few minutes. Today, he'd take that.

It seemed like hours passed, but the clock said it had barely been one when Dr. Schwarber walked back from the nurse's station wearing a smile. She stopped to speak to both of his parents in turn before walking over to him.

"She's fine, Robby,” she smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. The poor kid looked so tired. She wondered how much time he'd really spent away from his little sister. The nights with Johnny and the nights Laura had spent with Mac, which were usually nights she should have been with Johnny, anyway.  She remembered the suspicious way he'd looked around her home the first time Laura had spent the night there. Her mother had complimented him on being such a good big brother, but was that a sign she should have noticed? "she's going to be groggy and sleepy for most of the day, but she'll be fine. We can go back and sit with her when she wakes up, while your parents talk to the doctor.” She kissed his forehead, then looked at Daniel. "'Last time I saw you, you said you never wanted to speak to me again. Does that still stand?”

Well, you did wreck my car and dump me for a football player at my senior prom," Daniel replied, trying not to smile.

“This is true," Ali conceded with a sigh. "If it makes you feel any better, he dumped me for my roommate two weeks into the next semester."

"A little," Daniel laughed. "And your Dad did pay to have my car fixed, but to be honest, I knew Mr. Miyagi and I could fix it, so I used the money to go to Okinawa with him instead.  That trip alone was enough to forgive you for.  I guess thirty-four years is long enough for the silent treatment. Give us a hug" He stood up and hugged her. “How have you been? Meet Amanda. Amanda, this is Ali. Ali, this is my wife, Amanda."

"It's so nice to meet you," Ali smiled.

"You too,” Amanda replied. "You don't know how many times I've heard about that car."

"I'm so sorry," Ali apologized. "I felt so bad about that.  I always knew he was more upset about the car than then being dumped."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he would feel the same way if I wrecked that car," Amanda laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daniel deflected.  “Well, that car is pretty special.”

"It certainly is," Ali replied, before turning her attention back to Robby. "Are you ready?"

“Yes, ma'am," He bound to his feet.

Johnny and Shannon had been led to another small room. He hated these rooms. Nothing good ever happened in them. The cheery pictures on the wall were almost mocking, except he was sure that someone sometime had gotten good news in one. He leaned against a table and waited.

“How is she?" Shannon asked, quietly. "Really?"

Johnny sighed, "She misses you."

“I know…, I just…, is she in pain?" She asked.

"She doesn't complain much, but they do keep her pretty knocked out," he replied. "She doesn't sleep well. She misses Robby. It's hard on her to be stuck in here. She thinks you are mad at her."

“I'm not mad at her," she replied. "She should be mad at me. She should hate me. Robby hates me. The way he looks at me...,"

“Laura doesn't hate you. She isn't capable of it. I'm sure she doesn't even hate..., him," Johnny replied. “Robby doesn't hate you, either. He's angry and he doesn’t know the difference in the two yet."  He sighed and held out a hand to her. "Don't worry about him. _I'm_ the only person he hates. They're good kids. A lot better than you and I deserve, that’s for sure." He pulled her into a hug. "She’s going to be okay."

"Johnny, I never meant..." she started.

"Shh…," he interrupted, tilting her chin up until she was looking at him. "I know. They know.  You love them.”

“Mr. Lawrence? Ms. Keene?"

They stepped apart as the surgeon came into the room.

“Yes?" Johnny asked, eager for news. "How is Laura? Is she okay?"

"Looks good," the surgeon smiled. "We were able to correct the damage to her wrist and leg. But she will need some physical therapy and she'll be in casts or braces for most of the summer.  Poor girl."

“When…, when can she go home?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I'm not in charge of that. I know there is some concern about her weight and her other injuries. If she's not able to eat properly, she can't heal properly. As far as her leg and wrist, bearing no sign of infection, I'd be happy for her to go home after meeting with physical therapy next week," he replied. "But her release will be up to Dr. Schwarber." He paused as if unsure he should say anymore. "To be honest, just from what I know, I wouldn't look for it to be any time soon. Her body has been through a lot of trauma. She’s in for a long, probably difficult recovery but I do believe she'll recover." He smiled. "She's strong, and with the right support, she'll be just fine. I'll look in on her while she's here and follow up with some office visits. Now, if you need a few minutes, take all the time you need, and a nurse will show you back to the waiting room. Then they'll let you know when they take her back to her room.”

Shannon collapsed against Johnny.

"She's going to be okay,” she practically sobbed, with relief. "I was so worried. I couldn't even bring myself to come to see her, I was so afraid she would have gotten bad news and would hate me!”

“Well, that doesn't matter now. She's going to be fine," he said, hugging her. He had forgotten how tiny she’d always felt in his arms. He knew the tough act she put on was just a front. She had always acted so tough, so bad, but she was wounded, and _he'd_ put some of those wounds there.  He hated it, but now, he could be there for all of them. He kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. Not the expensive perfume she used when she was going out, but her minty shampoo, fruity bath gel, and smoke.  “Come on.  Let’s go see our girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please R and R.


End file.
